Sua Lembrança em Minha Vida
by Nah
Summary: Um mal entendido muda tudo. Magoas e uma lembrança que sempre estará presente junto dela. Ele nunca esqueceu o que viveram juntos e não imaginava que aquele pedaço de si que havia perdido estivesse com ela.
1. Longe do mundo magico

**Título:** Sua Lembrança em Minha Vida

**Autora:** Nah

**Sinopse:** Um mal entendido muda tudo. Magoas e uma lembrança que sempre estará presente junto dela. Ele nunca esqueceu o que viveram juntos e não imaginava que aquele pedaço de si que havia perdido estivesse com ela

**Beta: **Ayesha

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem, são todos da titia J.K. Rowling. Está fic foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Mas ela me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**Capítulo 01**: Longe do mundo mágico

Ginny se sentou na cama, que noite horrível, só conseguiu pregar os olhos as cinco da manhã, quando a febre havia passado. Olhou para o relógio ao lado da cabeceira, 10:06, perdeu a hora do trabalho. Um pequeno bolo se mexeu debaixo dos cobertores ao lado dela. Um rosto de uma criancinha, com os olhos de um azul acinzentado e os cabelos de um loiro platinado. Ginny passou a mão na testa do garotinho, enquanto ele esfregava os olhos.

- Não está mais com febre, meu amor.

- Mãe to com fome.

- Vou preparar o seu café da manhã. Deitado! A febre já passou, mas pode voltar.

- Tá bom, mamãe. - O garotinho jogou os cobertores para o lado da cama. Estava com calor, três cobertores esquentavam muito, mas na noite passado não fez muito efeito.

Ela andou até a cozinha simples e impecavelmente limpa, assim como todo o apartamento. Não era luxuoso, tinha apenas dois quartos, todo decorado em um tom azul claro nas paredes e a parte do teto branco. Morava em um prédio trouxa, só ela e o pequeno Alexi. Era mãe solteira, engravidou aos 17 para os 18 anos, um mês depois de concluir Hogwarts. Estava com 23 anos e trabalhava como curandeira estagiaria. Era difícil conciliar estudo, estagio e cuidar de um filho. Trabalhava de dia e estudava a tarde, só podia ficar com Alexi à noite, seus estudos de curandeira se atrasaram um pouco por conta da gravidez e ter que cuidar do filho, nem por isso ela deixava de se esforça. Queria dar uma vida melhor a elee estar mais presente.

Alexi apareceu na cozinha, descalço e com a mão na barriga.

- Alexi eu não disse para você ficar na cama?E ainda por cima me aparece descalço. – Ginny segurou Alexi no braço e o colocou em cima da cadeira, pegou a varinha e com um feitiço convocatório trouxe os chinelos do garoto.

- Eu to com fome, mãe.

- Eu já to terminando. – Ela colocou uma caneca com chocolate quente na frente dele e com mais um movimento da varinha colocou torradas, queijo e alguns biscoitinhos amanteigados em um prato. – Pronto, Alexi, coma tudo, enquanto eu tomo um banho, se quiser mais alguma coisa me chame e não se esqueça de calçar os chinelos.

Sim, mamãe. – Respondeu com a boca cheia de biscoitos amanteigados.

Ginny tomou o banho calmamente, já tinha perdido a hora no trabalho mesmo, teria que dar uma boa justificativa. Seu filho doente era uma boa justificativa, e tinha o fato de ser muito aplicada e esforçada, no máximo levaria uma bronca. Ainda dava tempo de ir a aula, iria deixar Alexi com a vizinha que sempre ficava com ele à tarde e ajudava Ginny sempre que pedia, era de confiança. Alexi passava a manhã em uma escola trouxa e depois ficava na casa da vizinha. _"O que ele diria se soubesse que o filho estuda em uma escola trouxa?"_

Alexi foi criado em ambiente trouxa, não conhecia bruxos há não ser sua mãe, o amigo dela Colin Greevy, Hermione Granger e Gui Weasley. O garoto mal conhecia os avos e o restante dos tios, só os tinha visto algumas vezes quando era bem mais novo. Virginia foi morar no meio trouxa justamente para afastar o filho de bruxos que pudessem suspeitar de alguma coisa. Alexi sabia muito sobre o mundo mágico, mas não podia comentar com ninguém, e Ginny sempre o orientava há não se descontrolar diante dos trouxas. Alexi era um bruxo puro-sangue, mas que tinha sua mágica um pouco retraída por não conviver em meio as pessoas que nem ele. Em compensação quando o garoto se descontrolava, por sorte só na frente de Ginny, mostrava toda a mágica contida.

- Mãe, você já terminou? – Gritou Alexi.

- Já to saindo, filho. – Ginny se enrolou na toalha, pegou as vestes limpas, se vestiu rápido e saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo.

- Seca eles com magia pra eu ver. – Ginny sorriu para o filho e fez o que ele pediu, depois de ter escovado os cabelos secos, se sentou na poltrona do seu quarto, com Alexi no colo.

- Mãe quando eu vou visitar o mundo mágico? Eu quero ir ver o beco diagonal.

- Quem te falou do beco diagonal? – Ginny mexia nos cabelos lisos e platinados do filho.

- O tio Gui!

- Quando a mamãe tiver tempo ela te leva lá.

- Podia ser no meu aniversário de cinco anos. – Ele mostrou os cinco dedos a mãe, animado. – Podia ser o meu presente.

- É isso mesmo que você quer de presente? Uma ida ao beco diagonal?

- Na verdade eu queria uma vassoura, mas como eu sei que não poderei ganhar uma, eu quero ir ao beco diagonal para poder olhá-las na loja de Artigos para Quadribol. O tio Gui me contou tudo sobre lá.

Ginny sentiu um aperto. Como poderia negar aquilo ao filho? O levaria ao beco diagonal por mais que quisesse se manter afastada de perguntas sobre o filho que poucos no mundo mágico tinham conhecimento.

- Está bem meu amor, Sábado nós vamos ao beco diagonal.

- Quando eu entrar em Hogwarts quero jogar quadribol. Lá eu vou poder usar uma vassoura.

- Você vai jogar, está no sangue Weasley. Eu, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge e Rony jogamos, com você não vai ser diferente.

Ginny deu um beijo na testa do filho e continuo a mexer no cabelo dele. Ficaram ali por um bom tempo. Ela se certificou que ele não tinha mais febre e foi ajeitar suas coisas para ir a aula, não poderia perder de jeito nenhum. Hoje veria mais sobre poções curadoras de enfermidades mágicas, era uma aula extremamente importante. Deixou Alexi com sua vizinha Circe, dobrou um dos corredores após a escada, verificou se não havia ninguém por perto e aparatou direto no seu curso de curandeira.

* * *

Ginny chegou do curso exausta, pegou o filho na casa de Circe. Alexi dormia no sofá, ela pegou ele no braço sem acordá-lo, e em seu apartamento o colocou na cama dele, o menino não tinha mais febre e não precisava dormir com ela. Preparou o jantar e já ia acordá-lo para comer alguma coisa quando o ouviu chamando por ela aperriado.

- O que foi, meu amor? – Ginny se sentou ao lado dele. – Febre?

- Não, é que eu tava com saudades. – Ginny abraçou o filho com força. Queria passar mais tempo com ele. – Eu já não tenho pai... Ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelos seus olhos. Aquela vida era difícil para ela e Alexi, os dois só tinham um ao outro, ninguém mais para osproteger, para enfrentar os problemas junto deles.

- Te amo. – Alexi já dormia nos braços da mãe, seu sono voltando a ser tranqüilo e sem pesadelos com homens que não tinham rostos.


	2. Visita ao beco diagonal

**Capítulo 02:** Visita ao Beco Diagonal.

Virginia acordou cedo e preparou um super café da manhã para o filho com direito a sapos de chocolate. Ela não permitia que ele comesse doces no café, hoje era um dia especial. Nos dias anteriores tudo ocorreu normalmente, só ela e Alexi, Colin apareceu na noite anterior para entregar o presente de Alexi, uma máquina fotográfica bruxo. Assim que abriu o presente, Alexi começou a tirar fotos da mãe, de Colin e dele mesmo. Revelaria as fotos quando fossem ao Beco Diagonal, ele tinha fascínio por essas fotos que se mexiam. Uma vez até comentou com Circe, quando ela mostrara as fotos dos trouxas que não se mexiam, Circe achava que não passava de imaginação do garoto ao dizer que as fotos de sua mãe se mexiam.

Ela foi até o quarto com a bandeja, colocou-a na mesinha do quarto dele, deu um beijo no rosto do meninoecomeçou a fazer cosquinhas. Alexi demorou um pouco para notar a sensação engraçada na sua barriga e costela, começou a rir e pulou nos braços da mãe.

- Eba! Hoje eu vou ao Beco Diagonal.

- Vai sim, tome seu café que nós vamos. – Alexi pulou da cama e começou a comer. – Devagar, não quero que você passe mal no meio do caminho.

Não poderiam ir via pó de flu, porque seu apartamento era trouxa e não tinha lareira e sim aquecedor. Tinha decidido na noite anterior ir de metro atéo Caldeirão Furado. Os dois saíram e no corredor encontraram Circe, que desejou feliz aniversário a Alexi e perguntou aonde eles iriam.

- Ao parque de diversão. – Respondeu Ginny antes que Alexi falasse sobre o Beco Diagonal.

Foram até a estação de trem que ficava a uns cinco quarteirões do apartamento, Gina comprou os bilhetes, ficaram esperando uns cinco minutos até o metro sair. Desceram próximos ao Caldeirão Furado, Alexi muito animado, segurava a mão da mãe. Ginny entrou discretamente no bar, o que não adiantou muito por conta dos seus cabelos vermelhos fogo que chamavam atenção.

- É uma Weasley? – Alguém interrogou baixo.

- É, a que não anda no mundo bruxo há não ser no St. Mungus. – Uma velhinha com jeito de fofoqueira comprovou a suspeita da outra que tinha um sinal enorme no canto da testa.

- Então a história do filho é verdade? Só agora que o vejo com meus próprios olhos é que acredito.

- Pensei que o garoto fosse ruivo ou moreno. Muitos diziam que Potter era o pai.

- Já lhe disse que não podia ser Potter. Ele é um bruxo descente, teria assumido a criança.

Ginny apertou a mão do filho por instinto e o arrastou rápido para os fundos do bar. Tocou com a varinha nos tijolos fazendo surgir um arco grande e logo depois varias rua e ruelas, todas a espécies de bruxos, desde os mais excêntricos aos mais normais. Alexi deixou o queixo cair e exclamou um _"Uau"_.

- Onde você quer ir primeiro?

- A uma loja que vende vassouras

- Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol! – Gina conduziu o filho pelas ruas do beco diagonal até chegarem a loja. O menino parou em frente à vitrine, olhando desejoso para o novo modelo de vassoura a _fastdart_. Como Ginny queria dar aquela vassoura para o filho.

- Mamãe, nós podemos entrar?

- Claro. O dia hoje é todo seu.

Já estavam há mais de meia hora dentro da loja. Ela gostava de quadribol, tinha até jogado no time da Grifinória, mas agüentar todo aquele tempo ali já era demais. Toda vez que ia dizer a Alexi para irem embora da loja, antes mesmo que ela pudesse dizer, o garoto esboçava um sorriso e ela acabava se derretendo deixando-o ficar mais. Era o mesmo sorriso que um certo loiro dava a ela quando queria alguma coisa. Virginia tratou de tirar essas lembranças da cabeça e voltou a observar o filho.

- Virginia Weasley! – Exclamou uma bruxa baixinha e de cabelos curtos. – Olá, minha querida.

- Como vai Sra. Ricthier?

- Muito bem, ainda mais depois dos seus cuidados no St. Mungus, minha perna está muito boa.

- Que bom.

- Venha comigo até a loja ao lado, quero lhe mostrar algumas poções curativas, sei que está dando esse assunto no curso, minha sobrinha Sarah estuda com você.

- É que... – Ela não podia deixar de ir, precisava se manter informada sobre as atuais poções. – Está bem, espere só um minutinho. – Ela foi até Alexi e se abaixou junto dele. A Sra. Ricthier observava com curiosidade. – A mamãe precisa ver uma coisa, não saia daqui e não mexa em nada. – Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando que obedeceria.

Ginny foi à loja ao lado com a Sra. Ricthier, segundos depois entrou na loja um homem loiro, cabelos nos ombros, olhos cinzentos e rosto pontudo. O homem foi até a área da loja em que ficavam diversos pomos de ouro e se pós a procurar o mais caro e veloz. Achou o pomo e logo na frente havia um garotinho. Já ia dizer no seu habitual tom frio para o moleque sair dali quando o observou melhor, alguma coisa no menino lhe chamou atenção, se aproximou do menino postando ao lado.

- O que um garotinho tão pequeno faz aqui sem os pais? – Perguntou com a voz arrastada tentando disfarça curiosidade. – Pode acabar causando danos à loja, seus pais devem saber que crianças são desastradas.

- Eu não sou um garotinho, já tenho cinco anos. – Mostrou os cinco dedos da mão direita. – To fazendo hoje.

- É mesmo? – Fingiu admiração. – Mesmo assim não devia está aqui sem seus pais, onde eles estão?

- Meu pai morreu e minha mãe está na loja ao lado.

- Que falta de responsabilidade deixar um menino tão novo numa loja sozinho. – Alexi não ouviu o comentário, estava concentrado demais no pomo a sua frente. – Gosta de quadribol?

- Gosto, mas nunca joguei. Minha mãe não deixa. Nem montar numa vassoura eu posso.

- Qual seu nome? – Alexi olhou desconfiado para o homem. Sua mãe sempre lhe disse para não falar com estranhos, mas não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de falar com um bruxo. – O meu é Draco Malfoy. – Draco não soube dizer por que conversava com a criança, não gostava de crianças, muito menos as que encontrava na loja de quadribol.

- Alexi Weasley. – Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram ao ouvir o sobrenome. Nunca imaginaria que esse garoto podia ser um Weasley. Onde estava os cabelos ruivos? _"Deve ser filho do que se casou com aquela meia veela"_, Draco ignorou o menino e voltou a observar os pomos ainda ao lado de Alexi.

- Alexi, vamos. Você já passou tempo demais nessa loja. – Ginny apareceu ao lado do filho sem notar Draco, este ouviu a voz que tanto conhecia e se virou para ver se era ela mesma.

- Virginia? – Olhou-a de cima a baixo, continuava linda, só que agora os cabelos estavam curtos na altura do pescoço.

Ginny segurou a mão de Alexi e saiu da loja sem responder a Draco. Não estava acreditando que encontrou Draco Malfoy, tanta gente para encontrar, tinha que ser logo ele. Sua mão tremia e Alexi não entendia nada.

- Mamãe, desculpa, eu sei que não devia tá falando com estranhos.

- Calado, Alexi.

- Weasley, espere! – Draco corria tentando alcançá-la.

- Se mantenha longe de mim, Malfoy. – Fuzilou Draco com os olhos, apertando a mão de Alexi.

- Ele é seu filho, Weasley?

- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy.

- Claro que é. – Ele segurou o braço dela. – Me fale Weasley, é seu filho ou sobrinho?

- Solte a minha mãe. – Alexi gritou chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam. O garoto tinha cara de quem ia chorar. Ginny pegou o filho no braço e afagou a cabeça dele tentando acalmá-lo.

- Viu o que você fez, Malfoy?

- Pare de chorar garoto. Eu pago um sorvete. – Alexi parou de chorar aos poucos. – Weasley, é assim que se acalma uma criança.

- Não venha me ensinar como cuidar do meu filho. Suma daqui, Malfoy.

- O pai do garoto está morto, ele me disse. Eu nunca soube que você havia se casado.

- Meu pai. – Indagou Alexi confuso recomeçando a chorar.

- Malfoy, eu não vou tocar nesse assunto na frente dele. – Ginny falou baixo tentando que Alexi não ouvisse.

- Então, Weasley, venha comigo para evitar embaraço com o seu filho.

- Você não presta! – Ela colocou Alexi no chão. – Vamos tomar sorvete com o Sr. Malfoy, Alexi. – Ele deu um sorriso e saiu um pouco à frente da mãe e de Draco.

- Quem era o pai?

- Você não conhece.

- Ele era um trouxa?

- Sim.

- Você arranjou alguém igual a mim para te dar um filho?

- Exatamente, Malfoy. – Antes ele pensasse essa idiotice de que ela arranjou alguém igual a ele. Seguiram até a sorveteria Florean Fostescue em silêncio. Alexi foi para a mesa junto com Ginny, enquanto Draco pedia os sorvestes.

- Um big ice crean de caramelo com cobertura de menta para o aniversariante, um milk shake para a ruiva e um sunday para o loiro espetacular que fez questão de pagar esses sorvetes para vocês dois. – Draco fez uma cara de importante, completamente sério.

Alexi tomava o sorvete animado, fazendo perguntas a Draco sobre a vida. Draco respondia com um certo constrangimento, o garoto era muito curioso, só podia ser filho de Ginny. A ruiva olhava a cena tentando parecer algo natural, mas as suas mãos não paravam de se apertarem por debaixo da mesa. Aquilo era extremamente doloroso, principalmente quando Draco olhava para ela como se dissesse: "_Explique-se"._ Ginny tinha certeza de que ele já sabia do que se tratava. Por um instante pensou que talvez ele não fosse suspeitar. Que pensamento estúpido. Draco não seria idiota de não suspeitar de nada, era só somar dois mais dois e pronto! Ele perceberia tudo.

Alexi vendo que a conversa com Draco não rendia muito, se juntou a dois bruxinhos mais ou menos da sua idade e pós a conversar com eles que tinham em suas mãos duas varinha falsas, com certeza coisa dos gêmeos Weasleys. Ginny e Draco continuavam na mesa. Ginny não tirava os olhos de Alexi conversando com os dois garotos, corava cada vez mais com o olhar de Draco em cima dela.

- Explique-se, Virginia. – Draco com sua habitual voz arrastada olhou de Ginny para Alexi e de volta para Ginny.

- É Weasle!. – Ela desviou os olhos do filho e encarou Draco.

- Weasley? Oras, Virginia, depois de toda a _intimidade_ que tivemos, você me diz para te chamar de Weasley?

- Esqueça o que tivemos, Malfoy. – As mãos dela se apertavam com tanta força que já havia perdido toda a sensibilidade.

- Quem é o pai dele? – Draco voltou a olhar para Alexi que se divertia com as varinhas falsas

- Não é da sua conta

- Claro que é da minha conta. – Draco mexia impaciente os dedos em cima da mesa. – Ele tem cinco anos, se eu bem me lembro foi a mais ou menos cinco anos que nós...

- Você não lembra bem, então pare de insinuar coisas.

- É muito coincidência, você não pode negar isso.

- Não sei onde você quer chegar.

- Virginia, ele...

- Me esqueça, Malfoy, e esqueça tudo que me pertence.

- Não se também me pertencer, Weasley. – Ginny levantou da mesa.

- Nada que é meu lhe pertence. Nada, entendeu bem?

- Só me diga a verdade que é te deixo em paz.

- É isso mesmo, Malfoy! Esqueça, finja que não sabe. – Draco não disse mais nada. – Vamos embora, Alexi.

- Já? – Ginny foi até Alexi, pegou na mão dele e saiu apressada da sorveteria, deixando Draco sem ação.

Alexi não entendeu nada, só sabia que sua mãe estava triste e preocupada. Ele não queria ver a mãe assim no seu aniversário.

- Mamãe, vamos para casa.

- Você não quer aproveitar o resto do dia aqui? Ainda tá cedo e você não viu muita coisa. Podíamos ir à loja dos gêmeos.

- Outro dia a gente vem. – Ele tinha muita vontade de ficar, mas não adiantava estar ali com a mãe naquele estado.

Ginny andou com o filho atéo Caldeirão Furado. Passou para a Londres trouxa e seguiu para casa. Pegou um táxi, seria mais rápido. Entrou no apartamento, as mãos trêmulas, não sabia dizer por que ainda estava assim. Alexi correu para a varanda, onde havia uma coruja e ao lado um embrulho.

- É do tio Gui!

- Abra, eu vou descansar. Mais tarde Circe e Colin devem aparecer para cantarem parabéns. Não mexa na torta.

- Tá.

Dormiu durante algum tempo, muito pouco. A campanhia tocou duas vezes e ela levantou um pouco aborrecida, não estava na hora de Circe ou Colin aparecerem. Alexi dormia no sofá e um livro que só tinha ilustrações de quadribol estava em cima da sua barriga. Nem com aquela campanhia irritante tocando ele acordava. Abriu a porta e se aborreceu mais ainda.

- Você de novo!


	3. Aniversario frustrado

**Capítulo 03:** Aniversário frustrado 

Draco se encontrava parado em frente à porta do apartamento de Ginny. A ruiva à sua frente usava um vestido verde água, simples.

- Como me achou aqui? – Ela mantinha a porta entreaberta impedindo que ele entrasse.

- Te segui. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Você não presta. – Ela tentou fechar a porta na cara dele que foi mais rápido e colocou a mão dando um passo para entrar.

- Cadê a sua educação, Weasley? É isso que você ensina ao seu filho?

- Pare de querer julgar como eu cuido do meu filho.

- Cadê ele? – Draco tentou parecer despreocupado.

- Está dormindo.

- Ótimo! Precisamos continuar nossa conversa. – Aproveitando que ela tinha descuidado da porta, empurrou para poder entrar. Viu Alexi na sala dormindo. – Melhor colocá-lo na cama.

Ginny foi até o filho. Draco fechou a porta, em seguida foi até o sofá.

- Deixa que eu levo ele, já deve está pesado para você. – Draco se abaixou para pegar Alexi e o colocou no braço. Ginny não sabia como agir diante daquilo. – Onde é o quarto dele?

Ela andou na frente de Draco o guiando até o quarto de Alexi. Draco colocou o menino na cama e observou o quarto. Era muito simples: a cama, um guarda-roupa e alguns brinquedos espalhados pelo quarto. Muito pouco, se comparado com o tanto de brinquedos que ele tinha na idade do menino.

- Vamos conversar na sala. - Ela já sabia que ele iria comentar alguma coisa do quarto. - É aqui que você mantém ele?

- Qual o problema, Malfoy? – Alexi se mexeu na cama.

- Fale baixo, vai acordá-lo. – Não que ele se importasse que o garoto acordasse, o que não queria era ter que ouvir as perguntas pessoais que o menino fazia. Draco saiu do quarto e Ginny veio logo atrás, fechou a porta e os dois foram até a sala.

Draco se sentou no sofá e Ginny em uma poltrona em frente a ele. Encararam-se durante alguns segundos.

- Mais uma vez, Weasley: explique-se.

- Você é quem deve explicações. O que está fazendo na minha casa?

- Sou muito curioso, não mais do que você, mas sou. Vou perguntar de novo: Quem é o pai dele? E não diga que não é da minha conta.

- Não quis assumir o filho e morreu alguns meses depois. – Ela tinha que continuar com aquilo, era o que havia contado a todos que lhe perguntavam sobre o pai de Alexi.

- Quer dizer que mal terminamos e você já correu para os braços de outro.

- Correção, Malfoy, eu terminei com você. – Ela deu ênfase no eu.

- Essa sua história está muito mal explicada. – Os olhos frios dele desviaram dos dela. – Você não faria isso, eu sei que não. E até hoje não achei o motivo de termos terminado.

- Ops... EU terminei. Agora saia daqui, Malfoy. – Ginny levantou da poltrona, Draco porem não se mexeu do sofá.

- Você está tentando me enganar. O garoto, ele lembra muito... eu tenho fotos minhas quando era criança...

- O que está querendo insinuar com isso? Vá embora, não quero saber das suas fotos, você devia ser um garotinho bonito, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

- Você mora aqui com ele? – Ele olhou ao redor da sala. – Em meio aos trouxas?

- Vivemos muito bem.

- Isso não é digno de um Malfoy. – Draco se arrependeu de ter dito isso.

- Saia daqui! – Ginny gritou. Os cabelos esvoaçando furiosos.

- Se acalme. Eu não saio daqui até entender melhor tudo isso. Vou falar com ele.

- O que você quer com ele? – A voz dela era trêmula. – Esqueça tudo.

- Só me confirme para eu ter certeza. Ele é...

- Não. – Cortou com a voz fria e firme.

Ginny não tinha mais força para continuar aquilo. Torcia para que não passasse de mais um dos pesadelos que ela tinha com Draco descobrindo a verdade. Alexi entrou na sala

- Oi, Sr. Malfoy!

- Oi! – Draco respondeu tímido. A ocasião poderia ser cômica se não fosse a situação. Um Malfoy, tímido, por causa de um garotinho.

- Mãe, falta muito pro tio Colin e a tia Circe chegarem?

- Não, vá se cuidar, daqui a pouco eu vou lhe ajudar.

- O Sr. Malfoy também vai ficar? – Draco observou atento, a conversa. O jeito doce de Ginny falar com Alexi.

- Não.

- Por que não? É mais uma pessoa pra me dá presente. – Draco tentou não rir diante daquilo, agora não restava mais duvidas.

- Alexi, o que é isso? O Sr. Malfoy precisa ir.

- Fica tio.

- Tio? – Draco olhou para Ginny confuso.

- Ele chama todo mundo assim. – Respondeu impaciente. – Ele não vai poder ficar, Alexi.

Draco pensou em responder que não ia ficar, mas ao ver a cara de aflição de Ginny, não resistiu. Adorava atormentá-la e seria mais um pretexto para vê-la irritada e estar ao lado dela depois de tanto tempo. Era a oportunidade perfeita.

- Eu posso ficar sim, Ginny. – Falou, esboçando um sorriso debochado para ela, que fechou a cara. – Só me de um tempo para ir a um lugar. Volto logo. – E sem dizer mais nada, aparatou. Alexi não se surpreendeu, já estava acostumado a ver seu tio Gui, Colin e de vez em quando Ginny, fazerem o mesmo. Ginny suspirou cansada.

Alexi foi até o quarto se ajeitar, enquanto Ginny dava uma última arrumada na casa, fez tudo em cinco minutos (o que uma varinha não faz?). Foi até o quarto ajudá-lo a se arrumar, e ele tinha escolhido uma calça preta e uma blusa também preta, por mais que Ginny tentasse fazê-lo vestir outra cor no seu aniversário. O menino não negava ser filho de quem era. Depois de vestir Alexi, ajeitou os cabelos dele que eram muito fáceis de se pentear, apesar de não serem completamente lisos. Tinha um pouco do cabelo da mãe, muito pouco, já que só fazia pequenas ondulações nas pontas. Mandou Alexi se sentar lá no sofá e ficar quieto para não se desarrumar.

Ginny levou mais tempo pra se arrumar do que pretendia, estava indecisa entre o conjuntinho de saia azul e blusa branca, ou um vestido cinza que ia até os joelhos. Acabou se decidindo pelo conjunto, colocou um colar de pedrinhas discreto, penteou os cabelos com cuidado. Suas mãos suadas demonstravam nervosismo. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não era para se sentir assim só porque Draco também vinha. Tudo que sentia por ele já havia se esgotado a partir do momento que ela foi contar a ele que estava grávida e o viu com a nojenta da Parkison, dormindo com ela. Aquele dia estava gravado em sua mente e despertava um ódio que achou que nunca fosse capaz de sentir.

A campainha tocou e ela saiu de seus pensamentos. Chegou na sala e viu que Alexi já abria a porta, era Circe. Logo atrás de Circe, Colin aparatou. Ginny levou a mão à boca, por pouco Circe não viu Colin aparecendo do nada. E se Draco fizesse o mesmo e Circe acabasse vendo? Oh, confusão! Circe deu de presente um bonequinho de luta que Alexi não viu graça nenhuma, o boneco nem ao menos se mexia! Mesmo assim, agradeceu educadamente. Colin já havia dado seu presente na noite passada, para não despertar suspeitas em Circe. Ginny queria muito contar a Colin sobre o encontro no Beco Diagonal, pediu a Circe para pegar as tortinhas de morango na geladeira. Assim queela entrou na cozinha, Draco aparatou na sala. O queixo de Colin caiu ao ver a imagem de Draco.

- Oi, tio! Cadê meu presente? – Alexi sorriu para Draco.

- Alexi! – Exclamou Ginny. Draco tirou do bolso um embrulhinho pequeno, preto e quadrado e entregou a Alexi, que abriu e soltou um imenso sorriso. O pomo que ele admirava na loja estava ali na sua frente.

- Mamãe, olha! – Ele mostrou mãe o pomo que se debatia na sua mão. – Agora falta a vassoura.

- Esconda isso, Alexi. Circe não pode ver. – Alexi segurou com firmeza o pomo, sem dar sinal de que iria guardá-lo.

- Como? Por acaso ele vive com trouxas? – Draco fez uma expressão aterrorizada.

- Cale-se, Draco. – Ginny foi até Alexi e tomou o pomo da mão dele. – Vou guardar isso antes que Circe apareça. – Ela desapareceu pelo corredor. Draco viu os bonecos que Alexi ganhou de Circe.

- Que coisa sem graça. – Viu que Alexi olhava triste para o corredor. Segurou o pomo por tão pouco tempo... Parou de olhar para Alexi e se deteve em Colin. – Ei, eu acho que te conheço.

- Colin Creevey.! Estudei no mesmo ano que Ginny.

- Ah! – Draco franziu a testa, como se tentasse lembrar de algo. – Você por acaso não é aquele garotinho ridículo fã do Potter? – Colin fez que sim com a cabeça, constrangido. Ginny voltou para a sala.

- Além de conviver com trouxas ele convive com sangue ruins? – Draco disse, antes que Ginny se retirasse.

- Sangue o que? – Perguntou Alexi.

- Malfoy. – Repreendeu Ginny. Circe apareceu na sala com uma bandeja cheia de tortinhas de morango.

- Oi. – Ela cumprimentou Draco com um aceno de cabeça alegremente.

Ele fingiu não vê-la e andou até a varanda.

- Não ligue, Circe. Ele é tímido. – Ginny pegou as tortinhas e colocou na mesa. Colin abafava uma risada.

- Eu, tímido? Você não tem mais o que inventar, Virginia...

- O que nós vamos fazer no meu aniversário?

- Comer? – Sugeriu Colin.

- Ver TV? – Circe não desgrudava da TV. Coisa que não agradava nem um pouco a Ginny, Alexi estava começando a ficar que nem ela.

- TV? Virginia, um aparelho trouxa? – Era o fim para Draco.

- Nós não vamos assistir TV. – Ela tinha se arrependido de comprar aquele aparelho trouxa. Era irritante ver Alexi ficar horas na frente daquela caixinha que passava imagens.

- Cadê a sua imensa família, Weasley? – Draco perguntou com sarcasmo sem notar os olhinhos de Alexi se encherem d´ água.

- Fora daqui Draco, fora. – Ginny falou com tanta calma e só ele ali sabia o quanto isso era perigoso. Não entendeu o motivo até olhar para Alexi.- Colin, Circe, me desculpem, mas eu acho que a mini festa acabou. – Notando o clima que tinha se instalado, eles dois não fizeram objeções e trataram de sair o mais rápido possível.

- Tchau, Gi. – Colin se aproximou dela, deu um beijo no rosto, depois foi até Alexi e se despediu.

Circe lançou um tchau a Ginny e Alexi e saiu, a essa hora passava um filme muito interessante na TV e ela não queria perder.

Quando os dois saíram do apartamento, Ginny voltou a dizer:

- Eu disse para você sair, Malfoy. – Ela mantinha a voz calma. Alexi se sentou no sofá, a cabeça baixa. – Você conseguiu arruinar o dia duas vezes, satisfeito por hoje?

- A culpa não é minha se você mantém seu filho longe da família. Aposto que eles nem sabem que o garoto existe. – Sua voz era veneno puro.

- Saia! – Ginny berrou. As lágrimas caiam pelo rosto de Alexi. Draco sabia que tinha que consertar a situação. Não conteve a raiva e acabou dizendo coisas que nunca deveriam ser ditas. Deu um passo até Alexi, apenas um passo. Ginny se colocou na frente, os olhos com um brilho de raiva. Draco percebendo que não iria conseguir fazer mais nada. Tirou um pacotinho retangular do bolso e largou na mesinha que ficava ao lado do sofá.

- Ainda vamos conversar sobre isso, Virginia. – Aparatou, e Ginny despencou no sofá ao lado do filho.

Envolveu-o no braço e acariciou os cabelos loiros. Levantou a cabeça do menino e encontrou os olhos frios. Frios de um jeito que ela conhecia muito bem, mas não nos olhos do filho. Maldita hora que foi ao beco diagonal e que deixou Alexi sozinho naquela loja. Talvez se estivesse por lá, pudesse impedir o encontro dos dois e nada disso teria acontecido. Não iria permitir que Draco estragasse a vida de Alexi, não era à toa que tinha afastado o filho da família e da comunidade bruxa. Pegou Alexi no colo e o levou até o quarto, onde o colocou na cama e se sentou ao lado. Permaneceu ali até Alexi dormir, os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra desde que Draco saiu.

Era difícil manter o filho afastado da família. Os Weasley não entendiam o por que desse afastamento, mas tinham plena consciência da existência de Alexi. Está certo que eles ficaram desapontados ao saber que Ginny engravidou tão cedo e que o pai não queria assumir, mas tinham dado apoio à gravidez, estavam ao lado dela. Sempre que perguntavam sobre o pai da criança, não obtinham informações. Quando Ginny comunicou que iria sair de casa com Alexi, chocou seus pais e irmãos, que fizeram de tudo para que ela ficasse. Alexi tinha apenas três meses, e não conseguiam imaginar Ginny cuidando de um bebê sozinha. De vez em quando ela visitava os pais com Alexi, as visitas pararam quando ele completou três anos. Além de não ter tempo disponível, Ginny ficava preocupada que alguém suspeitasse quem era o pai, pois cada vez mais Alexi se parecia com Draco.

Sua família nunca soube do namoro que teve com Draco durante quase dois anos. Ninguém sabia, a não ser Colin e Gui, este último era o único Weasley que sabia de toda a história e foi quem ajudou Ginny a sair de casa, apesar de não concordar com o que ela fazia. Sempre disse que ela deveria contar a verdade para a família, que uma hora eles iriam descobrir e seria pior. Ela já sabia que despertava algumas suspeitas. Hermione desconfiava, mas ela negava com medo que a amiga contasse a Rony. Hermione encontrou algumas vezes Draco e Ginny juntos em Hogwarts, não pressionava tanto Ginny, era melhor deixar a coisa quieta para não magoá-la. Sabia que ela já havia sofrido o suficiente e não queria despertar as mágoas.

Ginny saiu do quarto de Alexi. O pacotinho que Draco havia deixado ainda estava na sala e junto dele havia mais sete presentes, cada um com uma carta. Ginny pegou uma das cartas com a letra da sua mãe.

_"Querido Alexi, _

_não esquecemos o seus aniversario. Estamos com saudade e peça a sua mãe para te trazer aqui na toca. Tente convencê-la, próximo final de semana toda a família estará reunida para comemorar o noivado de Jorge com Katie Bell. So ficará faltando vocês dois.  
_

_Beijos de seus avós,_

_Molly e Arthur Weasley_

_P.S: Ginny, você sabe que a carta é para você também. Amamos muito vocês dois!"_

Ginny terminou de ler a carta com os olhos cheios d´ água. Já estava na hora de visitar sua família. Olhou para as outras cartas e viu que os presentes eram de seus irmãos, Hermione e Harry.

Nesse mesmo momento um Draco atormentado se encontrava no escritório da mansão Malfoy.

* * *

**N. A:** Esse capítulo vai em especial para Aline Malfoy que me ajudou a publicar a fic aqui no site.Valeu mesmo Aline. Nunca vi ninguém ter tanta paciência assim com uma pessoa, eu mesma já não estava me agüentando mais. Como eu pentelhei essa garota. Céus! 


	4. Analisando todas as opções

**Capítulo 04:** Analisando todas as opções 

Draco se perguntava mentalmente como havia falado tudo aquilo. Sentia raiva de Virginia, mas acabou atingindo Alexi. E se aborreceu mais ainda ao perceber que estava preocupado com o garoto. Desde quando gostava de crianças? Nunca, elas são criaturinhas insuportáveis que vivem buzinando nos nossos ouvidos, pedindo atenção e carinho, cobrando presença, são barulhentas e precisam ser cuidadas. Era um sentimento sufocante se afeiçoar a uma criança, você não pode vê-las sofrer que acaba sofrendo também. Só havia experimentado aquilo com a ruivinha que atormentava seus sonhos, sonhos bons.

O tempo em que esteve junto com Virginia fora o melhor de sua vida. Até as brigas eram divertidas. E o que mais quis nestes últimos cinco anos, foi vê-la de novo, sentir o cheiro doce e suave que emanava dos cabelos ruivos, tocá-los sentindo sua maciez, que fazia com que amasse cada fio daquele cabelo. Só o dela, ainda detestava o cabelo ruivo dos outros Weasley.

Não pode controlar a raiva. Draco Malfoy tinha sido abandonado sem nenhuma explicação. Quando tudo parecia perfeito para eles. A guerra contra Voldemort tinha terminado e Draco pensou que nada podia separá-los. Tiveram uma noite maravilhosa e, semanas depois, ela terminou tudo, sem explicações. Não se conformou. Depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos, tudo terminar do nada, sem nenhum motivo aparente. E agora, reencontrá-la com um filho. Um filho, e ele tinha certeza de que era o pai. Na mesa do escritório estavam as fotos de Draco com a mesma idade de Alexi. A semelhança era assustadora, a única diferença era o sorriso, isso ele notou muito bem, o garoto tinha o mesmo sorriso de Ginny. Agora sabia o que tinha chamado a sua atenção na loja de quadribol. Não foi a semelhança, foi o sorriso que Alexi esboçava ao olhar os pomos de ouro. Jogou as fotos para longe da mesa com fúria. O quadro de seu pai observava atentamente. Lucius com sua pose e ar arrogante, falou com displicência:

- Um filho, com uma Weasley. Você é mesmo a ruína da família, Draco. Ainda bem que não estou mais vivo para presenciar tal ultraje.

- Seu neto é um típico Malfoy. – Draco sorriu com deboche. – Aposto que ficará na Sonserina.

Saiu do escritório, o quadro do seu pai era irritante, so não tirava ele dali porque sua mãe não queria. O quadro sempre o atormentava por não ter sido leal ao Lord. Draco teve que tirar os dois quadros que havia em seu quarto, porque seu pai cismava de fazer visitinhas e o acordava. Não com gritos, não era que nem a Sra. Black. Acordava o filho com a voz cortante e baixa, falando sobre lealdade e as obrigações de Draco.

Draco chegou no seu quarto e se jogou na cama coberta com lençóis de seda verde escuro. O quarto tinha uma decoração dark e aconchegante, os móveis luxuosos, não havia muita luz, a janela que dava para uma pequena varanda estava coberta por cortinas verdes combinado com os lençóis da cama, havia várias almofadas de cores escuras em cima de um tapete ao lado da cama. Draco adorava aquele amontoado de almofadas, ás vezes chegava a dormir ali, lembrando de Ginny...

Alguém bateu na porta do seu quarto, interrompendo suas lembranças, e foi com extremo mau humor que Draco falou:

- Entre.

Um elfo espichado e usando trapinhos cor de lodo entrou esbaforido.

- Sr. Malfoy. – Disse com a voz aguda e estridente de doer nos ouvidos – A Sra. Malfoy está lhe chamando para acompanhá-la no jantar.

- Já estou descendo, Ilwlyn. – O elfo saiu depressa do quarto. – Criaturinhas insuportáveis. – Draco saiu da cama, deu uma ajeitada nos cabelos e desceu para jantar com sua mãe.

Narcisa se encontrava sentada à uma mesa enorme, feita de vidro negro, com cadeiras altas e cobertas também de veludo negro. A aparência da sala de jantar era sombria e triste, assim como a de toda a mansão, o que não a impedia de, mesmo assim, ser elegante e aconchegante em certas partes. Draco se sentou na cabeceira da mesa, Narcisa no lado direito exibia uma face jovem e bonita, não aparentava ter a idade que tinha, os cabelos presos em um coque elegante. O elfo que chamou Draco começou a servir os pratos diante dele e Narcisa.

- Onde esteve o dia todo, Draco? Não disse que só ia passar a manhã fora? – Perguntou Narcisa, séria.

- Resolvendo uns imprevistos. Por acaso chegou alguma coruja do ministério para mim, mamãe?

- Não. Problemas com os negócios?

O elfo terminou de servi-los.

- Nada muito preocupante.

- Draco, meu filho. – Narcisa fez uma voz amável. – Gostaria de conversar com você sobre um assunto delicado, mas extremamente importante.

- Sem rodeios. – Draco colocou um pouco de foie-gras na boca.

- Você não pensa em se casar? – Draco se engasgou com o foie- gras. Narcisa o repreendeu. – Draco o que é isso? Cadê seus modos?

- Desculpe. A Sra. falou em casamento?

- É meu filho. – Narcisa voltou a ser amável. – Eu quero um neto. – Draco engasgou mais uma vez, Narcisa ignorou. – Não que eu tenha idade para ser avó...

- O que deu na Sra.? Nem ao menos gosta de crianças!

- Não gosto. – Bebeu um gole do seu vinho. – Mas você precisa dar continuidade à linhagem Malfoy. Não me agrada ter uma criança correndo por essa casa, já pensou nos meus móveis? – Ela fez uma cara de horrorizada. – É um sacrifício que temos que fazer para continuarmos o nome da família por gerações.

Draco não pode deixar de pensar que a linhagem já estava garantida pelo menos mais uma geração, apesar de ser graças a uma Weasley, sangue-puro, porém Weasley. E se lembrou do ambiente em que o filho vivia. Ele e Narcisa não conversaram mais. Ela já tinha dito o que queria e não podia pressionar um Malfoy. Terminaram o jantar, Narcisa disse que iria ler um livro em seu quarto. Draco foi para o escritório, aturar o falatório do seu pai e fazer seu balanço sobre os negócios.

- Mais um Weasley na terra, e você contribuiu para isso, Draco.

- Mais um Malfoy, o Sr. quer dizer.

- Sua mãe vai ter um ataque de nervos.

- Ela está doida para ganhar um neto.

- Um neto pobretão? Não, não mesmo. – O retrato de Lucius tinha um olhar indignado.

- Não soube da existência dessa criança e posso continuar fingindo não saber.

Lucius não falou mais nada, sua imagem estava taciturna e praticamente não se mexia, podia se dizer que era um quadro trouxa.

Draco ficou no escritório até as 2:00 da manhã, vendo a papelada. Após a morte de seu pai na guerra, Draco passou a cuidar dos negócios, e também trabalhava na comissão de execuções das leis mágicas, mas não levava esse trabalho muito a sério. Tinha a fortuna Malfoy, podia muito bem não trabalhar, só não largava o emprego porque era um meio que tinha de se distrair e ficar longe daquela mansão. Não que não gostasse da sua casa, pelo contrário, adorava a mansão luxuosa e exuberante, o problema é que só ter dois elfos medrosos, um fantasma, sua mãe e o quadro de seu pai por companhia, chegava a ser irritante. Os elfos o evitavam ao máximo; o fantasma vinha e falava das suas aventuras quando era vivo, Draco achava as historias entediantes; sua mãe era refinada e podia falar sobre qualquer assunto, uma pessoa interessante, sem dúvida, mas só queria saber de futilidades, livros e viagens exóticas; o pai nem morto conseguia ser aceitável, só falava do Lord para lá, Lord para cá, da inutilidadedeDraco na guerra e agora tinha o assunto Weasley para ser discutido.

Sentindo-se exausto, Draco levantou da mesa, e estava com tanta preguiça de subir as escadas que aparatou direto no seu quarto, mas não queria dormir.Apesar de toda a exaustão, o sono não vinha, então, sentou-se na poltrona de frente à janela de seu quarto. Ficou pensando em Ginny e Alexi. Não podia fingir que o menino não existia, e não queria deixar de ver Ginny, não agora que a reencontrara. O menino podia ser uma desculpa para se reaproximar dela. Além do mais, sua curiosidade era grande para saber por que ela nunca disse nada a ele sobre o filho. Talvez ela pensasse que ele não fosse assumir, e até ele achava que faria isso, mesmo assim ela devia ter contado. E até hoje, ele não sabia o motivo dela ter terminado tudo, a criança podia ter alguma relação com isso. Tinha que saber de tudo.

Estava decidido, iria visitar Ginny no domingo à tarde e exigir novas explicações, depois disso decidiria se ia fingir não saber da existência de Alexi, ou faria algo que, para ele, era improvável até aquele instante. Aceitaria ser pai do menino e, quem sabe, assim voltar com Virginia. Não acreditava que estava assumindo essa possibilidade. A idéia de casamento da sua mãe até que não era tão ruim assim. E se tivesse que acontecer, que fosse com a mulher que ele nunca esqueceu.

* * *

**N.A:** Esse capitulo foi o lado do Draco ver as coisas, e próximo também será sim. Em relação ao foie gras: é uma comida típica francesa, sou totalmente contra porque se consiste em comer ganso, o que para mim é um absurdo. Coloquei ai porque acho que uma coisa tipicamente Malfoy e foi à única idéia de comida que me veio no momento em que estava escrevendo. A sugestão do titulo desse capitulo foi da minha beta: Ayesha, adoro os comentários que você faz quando me envia o capitulo betado. Proximo capitulo vai ter um accition Draco e Ginny. Até agora é o meu capitulo preferido.

Bjs.


	5. Aquela noite especial

**Capítulo 05:** Aquela noite especial 

Draco passou a madrugada pensando a respeito do que fazer. Não tinha mais certeza se queria voltar com a ruiva e assumir o filho. O orgulho falava mais alto. Ela é que não quisera saber dele, ela é que não contara sobre a existência de Alexi. Se tinha alguém culpado na história, esse alguém era Virginia Weasley. Para que tentar reviver algo que considerava apagado? Era isso que ele se perguntava, e sabia muito bem a resposta, fingia não ouvir a voz baixa em sua cabeça. Reviver algo que estava apagado? Não, não estava apagado. Estava escondido durante esses cinco anos e saiu do seu esconderijo assim que ouviu a voz dela naquela loja. A verdade é que ele nunca esqueceu Virginia, apenas fingia, assim como fingia que gostava do emprego, ou como fingia sua meiguice quando queria algo, ou ainda como fingia ser responsável. Draco era inconseqüente, muitos não percebiam, e se percebiam, ficavam na dúvida se era aquilo mesmo. Ele era educado e grosseiro, amável e irritante, feliz e triste. O lado negativo sempre prevalecia, mas podia ser modificado conforme a sua vontade e suas intenções. Ia aos extremos, não existia meio termo, e só ele sabia o que prevalecia em cada momento. Dissimulava suas intenções muito bem.

Só havia uma pessoa que o deixava desarmado, que fazia toda essa frieza e negligência em relação aos outros, sumir. E era justamente com essa pessoa que ia a todos os extremos possíveis. Gostava de tais sensações, era desgastante, mas ao lado dela sempre terminava com um gostinho bom e doce, uma doçura que ele nunca acreditara que fosse capaz de sentir. Esse era o único momento em que os extremos de seus sentimentos não o angustiavam. E podia dizer que já não sentia essa sensação doce há muito tempo. Depois de tanta doçura, só restou o gosto amargo. Relembrou a sua primeira noite com Virginia. Cada detalhe, como ela estava vestida, as feições do rosto, tudo que ela dizia.

Flashback

_"Draco já estava impaciente. Trinta minutos atrasada e havia sido ela mesma que marcara o encontro. Já não se viam há dois meses. A última vez fora em Hogsmeade, numa parte mais afastada do vilarejo, onde puderam matar a saudade em paz. Tinha sido um anodifícil para o namoro, e ele se perguntava até agora como conseguira suportar um ano se comunicando apenas por cartas e a vendo algumas vezes em Hogsmeade. Mas agora isso havia chegado ao fim. Virginia havia terminado seus estudos em Hogwarts há um mês. E o que ela fazia? O deixava esperando trinta minutos, ops, agora já eram quarenta._

_Virginia surgiu na outra ponta do lago. Draco não sabia se brigava com ela ou a beijava logo. Mas por que ela tinha que aparecer do outro lado do lago? Virginia sumiu e apareceu ao lado de Draco._

_- Ainda não to muito boa em aparatar. Nem sei como consegui passar no teste..._

_- Está atrasada. – Draco a cortou com a voz arrastada. O que menos queria agora era ouvir a ruiva se queixar do próprio desempenho._

_- Tive um imprevisto lá em casa._

_- Por que me chamou aqui?_

_Os dois continuavam de lado, sem se encararem._

_- Oras, Draco, para matarmos a saudade._

_- E você me deixa nessa saudade desnecessária, há um mês e 45 minutos?_

_Draco ficou de frente para ela. Notou o vestido verde clarinho, um pouco justo na parte de cima e mais solto na parte da saia, os cabelos ruivos soltos que batiam na cintura e os olhos com o brilho que tanto gostava._

_- Ah, Draco, você sabe que não tinha como aparecer antes. Eu lhe expliquei na carta que..._

_Draco a puxou para junto com uma certa brutalidade, e com delicadeza juntou os dois lábios, beijava de leve querendo compensar a força que havia puxado-a. A leveza não durou muito, foi substituída com ferocidade para um beijo intenso e quente._

_Draco beijava com maciez, que falta, Merlin, que falta que aqueles beijos faziam. O beijo se intensificava e se acalmava, conforme iam perdendo o fôlego. Até que se separaram._

_- Não acho bom ficarmos aqui, Ginny, estamos expostos demais. – Sussurrou no ouvido dela e começou a dar leves beijos no pescoço._

_- Então é melhor você parar e irmos a um local mais discreto._

_- Por que você escolheu um lugar trouxa?_

_- É que é mais difícil alguém ver a gente._

_- Para onde você quer que eu te leve? – Acariciou o rosto dela que fechou os olhos com o toque._

_- Um lugar especial, Draco. – Respondeu ainda de olhos fechados._

_- A minha casa está vazia hoje..._

_- Sua casa? Não é um lugar especial._

_- Para mim é, Virginia. – Retrucou com o tom ofendido._

_- Desculpe Draco, é que..._

_- É o único lugar onde eu posso te levar nesse momento. Depois que meu pai morreu, minha mãe resolveu passar uns dias em Roma. Estaremos só eu e você._

_- Esta bem, mas eu não sei onde é a sua casa._

_- Vamos aparatar no beco diagonal, qualquer loja lá tem lareira, podemos usar uma._

_- Aparatar, Draco! – Ela exclamou apavorada._

_- Se você quiser ficar boa nisso, vai ter que treinar e esta é uma boa oportunidade._

_- Afff... – Draco segurou na mão dela, deu um sorriso encantador e os dois aparataram no beco diagonal._

_Draco não sentiu a mão de Ginny entrelaçada a sua, olhou ao redor e não a viu._

_- Droga! – Olhou por toda rua em frente ao Caldeirão Furado e não viu nenhum cabelo vermelho. Tentou manter a pose, mas o desespero já começava a afetá-lo, tinha perdido Ginny. Draco andou um pouco a frente até ouvir..._

_- Draco. – Ginny chamou. – Aonde você vai?_

_Ele se virou rápido viu ela na entrada do Caldeirão Furado._

_- Ginny, eu fiquei preocupado. – Ele se aproximou._

_- É que eu aparatei dentro do bar. Dessa vez quem errou foi você. – Disse rindo._

_- Não errei não. – Draco fez cara de zangado._

_- Erro seu sim, era óbvio que era para aparatar dentro do bar._

_- Humpf._

_- Vamos logo, Draco. – Ela segurou a mão dele e os dois entraram no bar._

_Ginny pediu gentilmente ao velho Tom, dono do bar, para usar a lareira. Tom cedeu o pedido e arregalou os olhos ao ver o loiro e a ruiva dizerem "Mansão Malfoy"._

_Draco começou a rir ao ver a cara de Ginny admirando a mansão. Os olhos dela haviam aumentado de uma maneira engraçada e a boca não sabia se fechava ou abria._

_- Aposto que só essa sala é do tamanho da sua casa._

_- Claro que não, Draco. – Ginny respondeu contraindo os lábios._

_- Vem, eu vou te mostrar o resto da casa. Ops... casa não, mansão seria o correto. Imagine se isso aqui é casa, como poderíamos chamar a sua? Barraco? – Draco soltou uma risada debochada._

_- Não vi graça. – Ela olhou uma última vez para sala, onde havia um sofá enorme com um tecido que ela desconhecia e que tinha certeza que devia ser dos mais caros. Vasos e jarros luxuosos, um tapete entre a lareira e o sofá. A sala não era nada do que esperava da mansão Malfoy, era aconchegante._

_Para sua total decepção, o resto da mansão não era tão aconchegante. Tinha um ar sombrio, acentuado pela decoração de cores escuras, havia objetos estranhos, de todas espécies, malignas e bizarras. Subiram as escadas de corrimão feito de ouro, que Ginny fez questão de tocar. Na ponta de cima da escada, uma estatua de um demoniozinho assustou Ginny. A estatua parecia viva, os olhos se mexiam e a expressão do rosto era horrível._

_- Eu também não gosto muito dessa ai. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, que sentiu um arrepio._

_Os dois andaram até o final do corredor e viraram a esquerda. Draco parou na segunda porta._

_- Você quer conhecer o meu quarto?_

_Ginny sentiu vontade de rir, era a primeira vez que via Draco tímido._

_- Quero._

_Draco abriu a porta ela entrou com ele logo atrás. A porta se fechou sozinha. A primeira coisa que Ginny notou foram dois quadros na parede oposta a cama. Um vazio e o outro com uma mulher loira que se mantinha séria._

_- Minha avó. – Apontou para o quadro. – Esse é o lugar mais especial para mim._

_- Gostei, apesar dessa decoração meio gótica do seu quarto._

_- Você é muito contraditória._

_- Você também._

_Ela chegou junto do corpo dele, passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco. Os dois se beijaram durante algum tempo, se aproximando da cama. Ele fez com que Ginny se sentasse na cama para logo depois deitá-la com o peso do corpo dele._

_Os dois mantinham a respiração ofegante. Draco passava a mão pela cintura dela sem coragem de ousar mais. Ginny, percebendo isso, interrompeu o beijo e olhou dentro dos olhos dele. Pela primeira vez conseguiu saber o que Draco sentia, pelo olhar. Depois de namorarem tanto tempo, só agora ela conseguia atravessar aquela frieza que sempre encontrava nos olhos dele._

_- É melhor pararmos, Virginia. Eu posso acabar perdendo o controle._

_- Eu não quero parar. – Ela disse baixinho, observando as mechas do cabelo dele que caiam no rosto do loiro._

_- Você tem certeza?_

_- Não acredito que você está me perguntando isso. Logo você, que é tão diferente. Sabe, essa pergunta é meio típica de quem é romântico._

_Draco saiu de cima dela._

_- Acho melhor não, você não está sendo precipitada?_

_- Eu tenho certeza do que quero. Se você não tem, tudo bem._

_Ela se levantou da cama, Draco se inclinou para frente alcançando o braço dela._

_- Eu tenho certeza que te quero, só não sei se você está pronta, Virginia._

_- Eu já disse que tenho certeza._

_Estava muito feliz internamente, não acreditava que Draco a estivesse tratando daquela maneira, pensando unicamente nela e não nele, deixando de lado o egoísmo._

_Draco a puxou fazendo com ela caísse na cama de leve. Os dois recomeçaram a se beijar. Ele beijava o pescoço dela, fazendo-a sentir um arrepio a cada beijo, as mãos dele passeavam por todo o corpo dela, tentando achar alguma forma de livrá-la da roupa. Ginny permaneceu quieta, apenas respondendo aos beijos dele. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Draco admirou os olhos achocolatados, que lhe transmitiam incerteza._

_- Você ainda tem certeza? – Indagou alisando os cabelos ruivos._

_- Tenho, só estou um pouco insegura. Vai com calma, tá?_

_- Eu não vou te machucar, Ginny. Confia em mim._

_Ela afirmou positivamente com a cabeça, sentou-se de costas para ele abrir o zíper de seu vestido. Agora Draco compreendia por que não conseguia tirar o vestido dela antes._

_Ele desceu o zíper de leve e beijou as costas dela, afastando os cabelos ruivos que batiam na cintura. O retrato da avó de Draco não se encontrava mais no quadro, dando total privacidade a eles. E então, eles se amaram._

_Ginny já dormia, a cabeça encostada no peito nu de Draco, que continuava a mexer nos cabelos dela. Tendo total certeza de que a ruiva dormia, ele murmurou._

_Eu te amo."_

Draco olhou para a cama onde havia feito amor com Ginny, se levantou da poltrona e se deitou na cama, tentando sentir o cheiro dela, que depois de tanto tempo, ele desejava que ainda estivesse ali. O sol já começava a brilhar lá fora, mas o quarto continuava na penumbra. Adormeceu pensando na conversa que teria com Ginny aquela tarde.

* * *

**N.A:** Ah... achei o Draco tão fofo! Pena que ele não é assim sempre. Próximo capitulo Draco vai visitar a Ginny e tentar ter uma conversinha com ela esclarecendo as coisas. 


	6. Eu precisava ouvir

**Capítulo 06:** Eu precisava ouvir 

Alexi acordou na manhã de domingo, o dia anterior nem passava mais pela sua cabeça. É impressionante como as crianças conseguem esquecer das coisas tão rápido! Ou melhor, elas não esquecem, simplesmente guardam escondidas dentro de si até que algum motivo as faça vir à tona. Ao contrário dos adultos, que fingem esquecer algo que lhes traz lembranças ruins, ao invés de jogá-las fora ou guardá-las para si com cuidado. Ou fazem pior, tentando esquecer, o que gera torturas durante muito tempo. Portanto, Alexi não iria mais chorar por aquele aniversário desastroso. Se podia se divertir, para quer ficar chorando?

Foi até a sala, onde viu os presentes que tinha ganho dos seus avós e tios. Todo ano recebia presentes deles, mesmo que não os visse com freqüência, eles nunca se esqueciam de seu aniversário e isso era mais uma prova que o pequeno Alexi não devia se preocupar com o que o Sr. Malfoy disse no dia anterior. Terminou de abrir seus presentes, cada um com um cartão, ele já tinha começado a aprender a ler no colégio, mas não tinha paciência para isso, portanto, as cartas sua mãe podia ler mais tarde. Levou os presentes até o quarto, os deixando em cima da cama. Foi aí que se deu conta de que não sabia onde estava seu pomo de ouro.

Alexi correu até o quarto da mãe, ia logo perguntando onde estava o pomo, mas se conteve ao ver que a mãe dormia. Sentou-se ao lado dela. Não iria acordar-la, notou a aparência cansada. Alexi era perceptível a isso, percebia a mudança de humor da sua mãe com facilidade. Uma idéia passou na sua cabeça: preparar o café da manhã e levar para ela, como a própria mãe sempre fazia com ele. Está certo que corria o risco de levar uma bronca por estar mexendo na cozinha sozinho. Era fácil se livrar da bronca, só precisava fazer carinha de anjo com as melhores intenções, que a bronca seria trocada por um sorriso e vários beijos.

Levantou-se da cama quando viu do outro lado, em cima do criado-mudo, um pacotinho. Curioso para ver do que se tratava foi até o criado mudo sem fazer barulho. Segurou o pacotinho de cor azul e, quando já ia pegar a caixinha, a mão de sua mãe segurou o seu braço impedindo.

- Solte isso, Alexi. – Disse sonolenta.

- Bom dia, mamãe. – Colocou o pacotinho no criado-mudo e deu um sorriso inocente a mãe. – O que é isso?

- Não sei, mas não é para você, então não mexa.

- Deixa eu ver, vai, mãe!

- Nem faça essa carinha, que não vai funcionar dessa vez, Alexi. Já viu os presentes que chegaram?

- Vi! Mamãe, sabe o que eu ganhei do tio Carlinhos?

- O que? Não me diga que é um filhote de dragão. – Brincou fingindo espanto. Alexi riu.

- Não. – O garoto sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Ganhei uma coruja.

- Uma coruja? Oh céus! Os vizinhos podem estranhar.

- Mas, mamãe, eu posso ficar com ela, não posso?

- Fazer o que, não é, Alexi? Pode. Mantenha-a quieta e não deixe Circe vê-la.

- Ah mãe, é tão chato não poder contar nada a tiaCirce...

- Eu sei meu amor. Eu já te expliquei o por quê.

- Cadê meu pomo?

- Está na sua cômoda, dentro de uma caixinha. Coloquei ele lá para que não saísse por aí.

- Vou buscar.

- Cuidado com esse pomo, ninguém pode vê-lo.

- Mas eu queria mostrar para os garotos da escola... Eles iam morrer de inveja, aqueles idiotas.

- Não fale assim dos seus colegas.

- Eles não são meus colegas. Meacham estranho.

- É, eles são uns bobos, não ligue para o que eles dizem, Alexi. – Ginny levantou-se da cama. – Você quer ir tomar café na delicatessen aqui do lado?

- Quero, lá tem uns bolinhos com creme que Circe sempre compra.

- Então vá se arrumar.

- Sozinho?

- Ora, não era você que dizia que não precisa de ajuda para se arrumar, pois já tem cinco anos e já é grande o suficiente?

- E não preciso mesmo. – O garoto respondeu, num tom de voz auto suficiente e frio.

- Não fale assim comigo e vá se cuidar antes que eu mude de idéia.

Alexi saiu do quarto pisando duro.

A cada dia que passava, Alexi mostrava mais as características relacionadas a Draco. De uma maneira sutil e em breves momentos, por mais que Ginny fizesse de tudo para abafar tais características. Ainda bem que ele conservava as dela também: o jeito meigo, obediente e gentil.

A caixinha lhe chamou atenção, não abriu ela na noite passada, apenas a colocou ao lado da sua cama. Tinha receio de que encontrasse ali algo que mexesse com ela. Fugia daquele passado a qualquer custo, para que abrir aquela caixa? Não adiantou, a curiosidade Alexi também tinha puxado dela. Ginny não se conteve e pegou a caixinha, colocando-a no colo. Desfez o laço, tirou a tampa. Não viu o que tinha dentro, não teve coragem, fechou a caixinha no mesmo instante em que ia ver. O dia em que tinha terminado com Draco veio à sua mente.

Flashback

_"- Ginny, recebi sua carta e vim o mais rápido possível, o que houve?_

_- Acabou, Malfoy._

_- A guerra? Sim acabou, agora podemos..._

_- Não. O nosso namoro acabou._

_- Virginia, você está bem? – Draco se aproximou, fazendo com que ela se afastasse._

_- Me esqueça, Malfoy. Esqueça tudo. – Gritou lutando para que as lágrimas não caíssem, os olhos estavam embaçados, mas ela não derramou uma lágrima sequer._

_- Não dá para esquecer assim. – Ele olhou com um misto de rancor e confusão. – Por mais que evitasse, eu acabei me envolvendo e você sabe disso._

_- Chega, Malfoy, chega das suas mentiras. Você nunca se envolveu, NUNCA. – Perdeu o controle, mesmo assim, lágrimas não caiam. – Você não sabe nem o que é amor. Se soubesse não teria feito o que fez._

_- Do que você está falando? Posso não saber o que é amor, mas posso descobrir, você me disse isso uma vez, não se lembra? E o que foi que eu fiz?_

_- Não seja cínico Malfoy. – Ginny passou a mão no cabelo. – Oh! Eu me esqueci, cinismo é típico vindo de você. Me esqueça, esqueça tudo._

_Virginia caminhou até o fim da rua, sem olhar para trás, virou o corredor. Não estava mais a vista dele, se apoiou na parede e despencou ali, as lágrimas caindo. Agora podia chorar, não estava na frente dele, podia chorar sem se sentir humilhada."_

Fim do Flashback

- Mãe, vamos!

- Estou indo, Alexi, vou me ajeitar.

Ginny tomou seu banho rápido, se arrumou, deu uma última ajeitada em Alexi e os dois foram para a delicatessen. Enquanto caminhavam, ela ainda pensava no dia em que tudo terminou.

* * *

Draco acordou muito tarde naquele domingo. Já tinha passado a hora do almoço e ninguém o chamou. Desceu para a sala de estar, a barriga roncava de fome. Viu sua mãe sentada em uma poltrona, lendo uma revista.

- Por que não me acordaram?

- Boa tarde, Draco. – Narcisa não tirou os olhos da revista. – Porque sempre que lhe acordam, você manda fazer justamente o contrário.

- Eu tenho um compromisso, mãe. Não posso me atrasar.

- Compromisso, no domingo? Você sabe muito bem que uma das regras dessa família é não trabalhar aos domingos. Seu pai costumava dizer que esse dia da semana era dedicado a um merecido descanso para um nobre Malfoy.

- Não são assuntos de trabalho. – Explicou impaciente. Odiava as regras de sua família, não todas, algumas eram interessantes e bem aceitas, essa era uma delas, mas, naquele momento, o que menos queria era saber de regras Malfoy.

- E são do que então? – Sua mãe tirou os olhos da leitura sem mostrar muito interesse.

- Particulares.

- E eu não posso saber? – Agora sim, ela mostrava total interesse pela conversa.

- Não posso perder meu tempo, estou com fome. Peça aos elfos para prepararem meu almoço e levá-lo ao quarto enquanto eu me arrumo.

- Você terá que me contar depois o que são esses negócios, Draco!

- Saberá, mamãe.

Narcisa voltou sua atenção para a revista sobre _"Penteados mágicos que encantam qualquer pessoa"._ Havia uma notinha pequena do lado: _"como aparentar ser uma pessoa amável com um simples penteado"_ e outra no canto oposto: _"penteados que te deixam_ _mais elegante e jovem, sugestões de Madame Liona"._ Draco subiu as escadas e se arrumou. Os elfos trouxeram o almoço. Comeu tudo com pressa sem saber o por quê, só iria ver Ginny depois das 16:00, ainda era 14:27. Irritando-se consigo mesmo por ter imposto um horário para visitar Virginia, resolveu que iria àquela hora mesmo. Pegou sua capa preta. Iria aparatar. Não se podia aparatar ou desaparatar na mansão Malfoy, a não ser que fosse um dos donos da casa.

* * *

Draco apareceu na sala do apartamento de Ginny. Ficou observando a cena a sua frente: Ginny e Alexi sentados no sofá em frente à TV e de costas para Draco. Os dois abraçados e rindo, assistindo desenho. Ginny ria feito uma criança e Alexi ria da mãe e não dos desenhos. Draco observou quieto a cena, viu que os dois estavam felizes e se perguntava se não ia estragar aquela felicidade. Talvez Virginia estivesse certa em mantê-lo afastado de Alexi.

Ela foi parando de ri aos poucos e, quando já tinha voltado ao normal, sentiu um arrepio na nuca. Virou para trás e viu Draco parado. Ginny se levantou e perguntou com raiva:

- Malfoy, será que você não me deixa em paz?

Draco ia soltar uma resposta debochada, porém se refreou ao olhar o garoto. Alexi tinha o olhar frio.

- Quero conversar.

Ele disse isso com tanta educação, que parecia mais uma súplica, se xingou mentalmente por se mostrar desse jeito. Ginny notando a urgência do pedido de Draco, não sabia como dizer não.

- Está bem. Alexi, fique um pouco na casa de Circe.

- Não, mamãe.

- Vá ,Alexi, não seja teimoso. – Ela pegou Alexi. – Espere um pouco aí, Malfoy. – Saiu com Alexi.

Voltou dois minutos depois, fechou a porta. Draco estava sentado no sofá olhando o desenho que passava na TV.

- Você vai querer assistir ou conversar?

- Conversar, claro. Como se desliga essa coisa? – Ginny foi até o sofá e pegou o controle.

- Pronto. – Ela se sentou na outra ponta do sofá. – Fale.

- Por que terminamos? – Ginny soltou um muxoxo diante da pergunta.

- Isso é necessário mesmo?

- Eu preciso entender o por quê.

- Está bem. Eu vou refrescar sua memória, apesar de você só estar fingindo não saber o motivo.

- Diga logo de uma vez, você sabe que eu detesto rodeios.

- Você me traiu, Malfoy. Eu terminei porque você me traiu.

- Eu nunca te trai. – Ele levantou do sofá. – Você tá maluca.

-Não me traiu? E o que foi aquilo com a Parkinson?

- O que? O que tem a Pansy? Eu e a Pansy nunca... ah, a Pansy. – Draco voltou a se sentar no sofá.

- Pronto, já esclareci.

- Não foi exatamente uma traição.

- Poupe-me.

- Se você tivesse me dito na época, eu poderia ter explicado.

- Ah! Por favor, não quero explicações. Eu vi vocês dois!

- Isso não justifica você não ter me contado sobre o garoto.

- EU IA CONTAR SEU IDIOTA! – Berrou. – E te encontrei com ela.

- Eu já disse que posso explicar.

- Explicar o que, Draco? Ela te obrigou? – Falou com ironia.

- Não, mas... – Os dois já estavam em pé. Virginia descontrolada e Draco tentando mostrar frieza.

- Então, não tem o que explicar. – O rosto dela estava vermelho. – Você me traiu. TRAIU de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Não foi bem assim, Ginny. Não teve sentimento algum.

- E comigo, por acaso teve? – Draco olhou com apreensão os olhos dela se encherem d´água. – Você nunca disse que me amava, Draco, nunca. E eu nunca te cobrei isso, mas você não podia ter me traído depois do que tivemos. – As lágrimas já caiam pelo rosto dela.

- Eu achei que demonstrava isso o suficiente, não precisava dizer.

- Precisava sim, eu precisava ouvir isso. Você nunca me amou e uma prova disso foi você ter me traído.

- Não fale sobre o que não entende, Virginia.

- O que é que eu não entendo? Você é que é o frio aqui, o que não tem sentimento por aqui. Não sei por que você quer tanto saber do Alexi, você não é capaz de sentir nada por ninguém.

- Quem não tem sentimentos é você, Weasley. Se você tivesse, entenderia. Se tivesse, teria me contado sobre o garoto.

- Deixe ele fora disso. Ele é a única coisa boa que tive de você.

- E tudo que nós passamos, não foi bom? – Ele se aproximou dela.

- Você nunca disse que me amava. – Ela falou baixinho.

Draco a olhou com um misto de raiva e ternura. Nunca tinha dito que a amava? Tinha sim, uma única vez, na primeira vez em que fizeram amor. Fez questão de dizer quando ela estava adormecida em seus braços. E a prova de que ela também o amava, seria acreditar nos gestos dele, nas atitudes.

- Tchau, Virginia. – Draco aparatou.

Ginny lançou um olhar vago na sala e se sentou no tapete, chorando muito e lembrando do dia em que encontrou Draco com outra.


	7. Manipulações Malfoy

**Capítulo 07:** Manipulações Malfoy 

Flashback

_"Acordou atormentada, sua cama macia parecia uma pedra naquele momento. Mirou o rosto no espelho e viu os olhos inchados, passou a noite chorando. Descobriu algo que mudaria a sua vida. Prendeu os cabelos longos e foi tomar banho. Pensou durante toda a noite como contaria ao namorado que estava grávida. Ela estava em choque. Como cuidaria de uma criança? E agora teria que assumir seu namoro na frente de todos. O que seus pais diriam? Seriam bombardeados com uma noticia dupla: a primeira de que ela namorava um Malfoy e a segunda que esperava um filho dele. O desespero tomou conta dela. Pensou em fazer uma besteira, acabou desistindo da idéia. Aquela criaturinha não tinha culpa da falta de responsabilidade dela e de Draco._

_Draco. Como ele reagiria? Iria contar para ele agora de manhã e para isso teria que ir a mansão Malfoy. Sabia que a mãe dele estava viajando e Draco havia dado a ela uma chave de portal. Ginny se vestiu rápido, ajeitou os cabelos com pressa e pegou a chave de portal na gaveta da sua cômoda. Segurou com firmeza o pequeno botão que Draco lhe havia dado. Falaria com ele, e depois voltaria para casa. Ninguém saberia que ela havia saído, ainda era muito cedo, todos dormiam. Sentiu um solavanco e seu corpo sendo puxado e rodando._

_Apareceu no quarto de Draco e quando abriu os olhos achou que estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Draco dormia profundamente e ao lado dele estava Pansy Parkinson. Olhou o chão e viu as roupas de ambos largadas ali. Completamente atordoada, permaneceu parada. Draco não podia ter feito aquilo com ela, não queria acreditar no que via. Com o pouco de consciência que lhe restava, ela apertou entre as mãos o pequeno botão de ouro mais uma vez e reapareceu em seu quarto._

_Jogou-se na cama, chorando descontroladamente. Aquilo não podia está acontecendo. Estava grávida e Draco a traía. Agarrou-se ao travesseiro e sentiu o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas. A tristeza se misturava com a raiva, seu coração tinha sido esmagado, não havia mais coração na doce Ginny. Não estava preparada para aquilo, e agora estava sozinha, tinha certeza disso. Adormeceu com as lágrimas ainda caindo e uma dor de cabeça irritante. Agarrada ao travesseiro com força, dormiu por horas."_

Fim do Flashback

Ginny levantou do tapete enxugando as lágrimas, foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Aquela lembrança amarga doía. Esperou o vermelho e as manchas de lágrimas sumirem do seu rosto e foi pegar Alexi na casa de Circe. Bateu na porta do apartamento e Alexi abriu.

- Mãe, ele já foi?

- Já, Alexi.

- Ele falou alguma daquelas besteiras?

- Não, meu amor. Agora vamos para casa.

Droga, como Alexi podia ser tão perceptível a essas coisas? Ele só tinhacinco anos!

- Você está bem, Ginny? - Circe surgiu na frente da porta

- Estou sim, Circe. Mais uma vez obrigada.

- Ah, de nada. – Circe passou a mão pelos cabelos de Alexi. – Você sabe que eu gosto de ficar com ele.

- Hoje a noite eu farei pipoca, chocolate e soverte. Vamos assistir a maratona de desenhos que vai passar. Apareça lá no apartamento, Circe.

- Ah, eu vou sim. Adoro a pipoca que você faz, Ginny.

- E os caramelos, mamãe?

- Caramelo eu não sei fazer, podemos comprar agora.

- Vamos.

- Vou fechar a porta de casa e pegar minha bolsa. Tchau, Circe. – Pegou na mão de Alexi e os dois voltaram para o apartamento.

* * *

Draco chegou em casa e deu de cara com Narcisa. Ela andava de um lado para o outro na sala de estar. A lareira apagada e um elfo tentando limpar o chá que tinha sido derramado no tapete.

- Você demorou, Draco, estava preocupada.

- Preocupada ou curiosa?

- Me diga logo o que foi resolver. – Ela pôs a mão na cabeça. – Seu pai andou insinuando coisas.

- Eu ainda tiro esse quadro daqui! O que ele andou insinuando?

- Algo do tipo que talvez eu fosse avó e não soubesse. – Ela gritou perdendo a compostura que um Malfoy deve ter. Draco fez cara de indiferente, ela se recompôs e voltou a falar mais calma. – Entendi isso como uma brincadeira de muito mau-gosto do seu pai.

- Não é brincadeira, mamãe. – Ele sentou no sofá, ainda indiferente.

- O que? Como? Isso é impossível!

- Acalme-se.

- Eu não posso ser avó, Draco! – Gritou enfurecida.

- A Sra. disse ontem que tínhamos que dar continuidade à família.

- Não tão rápido, Draco. Você casava primeiro e depois de poucos anos tinha um filho. Existe todo um processo antes para se dar continuidade à uma linhagem decente.

- Para que tudo isso?

- Quem é, Draco? Ela é puro sangue, não é?

- Sim.

- Ah! – Ela suspirou mais tranqüila. – Do jeito que seu pai falou, parecia que não era alguém _"decente"._

- É uma Weasley. – Draco disse, de uma vez, para acabar logo com aquilo. Detestava prolongar as coisas, detestava ceninhas de drama e suspense.

- O QUE! – Narcisa se sentou na poltrona. – Que brincadeira é essa?

- Já disse que não é brincadeira. – Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, com impaciência.

- Você não pode ter feito isso Draco. Uma... – Narcisa não conseguia nem dizer aquele nome. Só de imaginar o que suas amigas iam dizer. – Você nunca me contou.

- Descobri ontem.

- E o que vai fazer? – Narcisa não se alteraria mais, era inteligente e sabia muito bem o que fazer. Só tinha que saber antes o que Draco pretendia

- Não sei, ela não me quer por perto. Acho que ela não aceitaria casar...

- Por Merlin, Draco! Você está pensando em se casar com uma Weasley? Já não basta ter um filho com ela, agora quer se casar!

- Achei que fosse isso que a Sra. queria.

- Claro que não! – Narcisa sustentava um olhar gélido desde que se acalmou.

- E o que eu vou fazer?

- Menina ou menino?

- Menino.

- Ruivo? – Perguntou com nojo.

- Não, é igualzinho a mim, nem parece um Weasley. – Disse animado.

- Melhor assim. Afinal, ninguém precisa saber que é um Weasley.

- Como assim?

- Raciocine meu filho. Podemos cuidar dessa criança e dizer que é seu filho, ninguém vai precisar saber que ele é filho de uma Weasley. – Era incrível, nem parecia que minutos antes ela mostrava-se fora do controle da situação.

- Mas e Virginia?

- Virginia é o nome da mãe? - Draco fez que sim com a cabeça. – A afastamos do menino.

- Impossível. – Draco franziu a testa, começava a entender a intenção da sua mãe. – Nem pense nisso. A Sra. está querendo que ninguém saiba que ela é a mãe e ainda por cima pretende separar o menino dela.

- Com pena Draco? Você quer o que? Admitir que teve um caso com uma Weasley e que desse incidente nasceu mais uma criatura daquela raça? Isso é um ultraje para nossa família!

- Não tem como separar o menino dela

- Draco, nós somos ricos, vai ser fácil. E será melhor para o garoto. Aposto que ele não vive em boas condições.

- Mãe, o pouco tempo em que os vi deu para perceber que são muito apegados.

- Sem sentimentalismos, Draco. Ela não quer que você se aproxime? Você acha certo um Malfoy ser criado em condições inferiores? Pense nisso Draco. – Narcisa saiu da sala deixando Draco cheio de dúvidas.

Era impressionante como Narcisa sabia ser manipuladora, não ligava para os sentimentos dos outros, só com os seus e de quem lhe interessava, no caso, Lucius e Draco. E se o netinho fosse como o pai, podia passar a se preocupar com ele, mas para isso teria que transformá-lo num autêntico Malfoy e afastá-lo da maldita Weasley.

Draco resolveu pensar como um Malfoy. Podia usar o que sua mãe disse contra Virginia. Isso a impediria de se afastar dele e Alexi serviria para trazer Virginia de volta. Tinha certeza que ela não iria querer se afastar do filho e só conseguiria ficar junto de Alexi caso ficasse com ele, Draco. Era isso que ele ia fazer, Virginia ia ter que perdoar aquela traição. Ele a havia traído. Sim, mas a amava e faria de tudo para tê-la novamente.


	8. No parque

**Capítulo 08:** No parque 

Não seria certo fazer aquilo com Virginia, não podia, ela não cederia fácil e passaria a odiá-lo ainda mais. E além disso, não tinha que fazer o que a sua mãe queria, daria um jeito naquela situação sozinho, era livre para fazer o que quisesse. Decidiu ir vê-la mais uma vez, e era por isso que estava em frente à porta do apartamento de Virginia. Tocou a campainha três vezes e nada dela, já ia aparatar dentro do apartamento quando Circe surgiu.

- Oi, você é o amigo da Ginny que apareceu no aniversário de Alexi, não é? – Circe sorriu, simpática.

- Sou sim. – Voltou a tocar a campainha, irritado, pois enquanto aquela trouxa estivesse ali, não ia poder aparatar.

- Ela não está, saiu com Alexi, já que não tinha que trabalhar hoje de manhã.

- Para onde foram? – Perguntou, tentando disfarçar a impaciência.

- Para o parquinho aqui ao lado. Nem fomos apresentados direito. – Estendeu a mão. – Circe Marian.

- Draco Malfoy. – Cumprimentou, apertando a mão dela.

- Você conhece a Ginny há muito tempo?

- Poderia me dizer onde fica esse parquinho? – Cortou, com outra pergunta.

- Ah sim, claro. – Ela desfez o sorriso. – É aqui do lado, depois da lavanderia, você vê logo a entrada, é só seguir a direita.

- Obrigado. – E saiu, seguindo as instruções dela.

Passou pela lavanderia e logo viu a entrada do pequeno parque, não seria difícil encontrar Ginny ali. Tanto que, assim que entrou, avistou os cabelos ruivos. Andou ate lá e viu Alexi no balanço, conversando com Ginny. Aproximou-se por trás.

- Que cena graciosa. – Ginny se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz dele.

- Nem aqui você me deixa em paz.

- Você sabe que não posso te deixar em paz, tiraria toda a minha diversão. – Sorriu. Ficou com um humor radiante ao vê-la com o filho, queria participar daquela cena.

- Mamãe, quer ir embora? – Alexi olhava da mãe para Draco.

- Não, Alexi, não vamos sair daqui. Malfoy dê o fora.

- Alexi. – Draco olhou para o menino. – Vá brincar naquele tanque de areia, quero falar com a sua mãe.

- Estou cheia das suas conversas, Malfoy. – Ginny falou, aborrecida.

- Não vou obedecer ao senhor, a mamãe não quer conversar.

- Sua mãe não quer, mas precisa conversar comigo. – Disse, decidido a falar com ela de qualquer maneira. – Virginia, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

- Vá, Alexi. – Ginny suspirou, enquanto Alexi ia até o tanque de areia, pisando duro.

Draco viu Alexi em pé no tanque de areia. O menino não parecia ter muita vontade de se sentar, e olhava furioso para Draco e para a mãe. Virginia se sentou no balanço, de cara fechada, não agüentava mais falar com Draco. Ele não tinha nada que ter descoberto sobre Alexi, não tinha que estar na vida dela. Isso provocava uma vontade de esclarecer as coisas, e ela não queria trazer tudo à tona. Draco a deixava confusa, provocava sensações diversas, boas e ruins, e era com desagrado que ela percebia que suas sensações eram mais boas que ruins.

Sentia tudo novamente: as mãos suarem, os olhos arderem quando encontravam os dele, um calor, tudo misturado com mágoa, ressentimento. Com a vontade de passar na cara dele aqueles cinco anos, de dizer que ela havia se virado sozinha, amadurecido mais cedo, que não tinha aproveitado o resto da sua adolescência e que se afastou das pessoas que amava. E tudo tinha sido provocado por ele. Seria tudo mais fácil se ela nunca o tivesse visto com outra, muito melhor se ele nunca tivesse se deitado com outra. E agora ele vinha e admitia isso para ela, a encontrava e ficava perseguindo ela e Alexi, querendo conversar e exigindo explicações.

Draco olhou para o balanço ao lado, um pouco sujo de areia. Passou a mão, com uma careta, para limpar o balanço e se sentou.

- Eu queria saber uma coisa. – Disse olhando para Alexi no tanque de areia.

- Engraçado, você me disse que queria contar algo, não saber. – Ironizou.

- Também quero te contar algo, mas antes preciso saber de outra coisa.

- O que?

- Quando você vai contar para o garoto?

- Contar o que? – Perguntou já sabendo do que se tratava.

- Que eu sou o pai dele. – A palavra pai soava esquisito a seus ouvidos.

- Nunca. – Respondeu, sem emoção.

- Virginia, você não pode esconder isso dele.

- Quem é você para me dizer o que posso ou não fazer?

Draco resmungou irritado. Aquela ruiva era difícil mesmo, será que ela não percebia que as coisas seriam mais fáceis se ela o aceitasse logo de uma vez, e contasse a verdade ao garoto?

- Considerando que você mente para o seu próprio filho, não é um bom exemplo de que sabe o que se deve fazer.

Ela levantou do balanço, furiosa.

- Você quer que eu faça o que, Draco? O que você ganha estragando a minha vida e a do MEU filho?

- Não quero estragar a sua vida e nem a dele. – Draco também se levantou. – Você não tinha o direito de escondê-lo, não tinha o direito de mentir para ele. Eu errei, mas você também errou, não justifica você ter feito o que fez.

- Se eu errei, foi conseqüência do SEU erro.

Draco se aproximou dela, a segurando levemente pelos braços.

- Se você me deixasse consertar tudo, explicar. Tente me entender, Ginny...

- Draco, você não vai vir com aquele papo que é homem, e que é normal fazer o que fez.

- Claro que não, eu admito que errei, e você sabe o quanto é difícil eu estar admitindo isso. Mas você não pode me afastar de você, e nem dele.

- O que eu não posso, Draco, é ter você por perto, eu não consigo.

- Consegue, eu sei que consegue. – Draco aproximou seu rosto do de Ginny.

- Mãe, tô cansado, quero ir embora.

Ginny se esquivou dele, ao ouvir a voz de Alexi.

- Certo, meu amorzinho. – Alexi mantinha uma expressão confusa e irritada no rosto.

- Não terminamos de conversar, Virginia.

- Eu tenho que trabalhar hoje à tarde, mas podemos conversar à noite. – Pegou na mão de Alexi.

- No seu apartamento?

- Claro que não. Me encontre aqui, no parque.

- Você trabalha?

- Como você acha que eu faço para me manter?

- Onde? – Perguntou curioso.

- Estagiária no St. Mungus.

- E ele, fica com quem?

- Não é da sua conta. – Draco abriu a boca para dizer que era da sua conta sim, mas ela já estava longe com Alexi. Pelo menos havia conseguido marcar uma conversa com ela, o que já era uma evolução, em se tratando de Virginia.

Ginny saiu do parquinho com Alexi. Precisava conversar com Draco, tinha que admitir isso. Em que enrascada tinha se metido, não ia contar para Alexi que o pai estava vivo, o menino ficaria confuso e isso poderia afetá-lo negativamente. Chegaram ao apartamento.

- Mamãe!

- Oi, Alexi.

- O que esse homem quer? Por que toda vez que fala com ele, fica tão triste?

- Você não entenderia, Alexi.

- Entenderia sim, mamãe, é so me dizer. Eu sou inteligente. – Ela sorriu ao ver Alexi estufar o peito com orgulho.

- Eu seu disso, meu amor, mas eu não posso explicar agora.

- Machuca, mamãe? – Ele abraçou a mãe. – Tudo bem, eu entendo, não precisa falar agora, fala quando não machucar mais.

Ginny deu um beijo na testa do filho se sentindo mais leve.

- Vou pedir para Circe ficar com você de noite, tá?

- Tá, mas não demora não.

- Certo. Vou preparar o almoço e se comporte enquanto eu estiver na aula hoje à tarde.

* * *

Estava naquele parque cheio de trouxas. Como ela conseguia viver ali? O parque era agradável, o problema era aqueles montes de trouxas com suas vidinhas comuns e sem graça. O parque era agradável até para um Malfoy. A grama exalava um cheiro agridoce com pitada de terra molhada e não havia crianças como de manhã, ainda bem, definitivamente Draco não gostava de crianças. Havia algumas pessoas caminhando, outras que também pareciam estarem esperando alguém.

Virginia estava atrasada como sempre. A avistou entrando no parque, trajava uma calça preta, blusa verde escura, uma sandália baixa confortável, os cabelos ruivos na altura do pescoço soltos. Draco fez uma careta ao constatar que ela estava simples, e ele, todo arrumado com uma calça preta de linho, blusa social também preta e os sapatos lustrosos como sempre. Virginia não via aquilo como um encontro, deixava bem claro nas suas roupas, mesmo assim estava linda.

- Atrasada.

- Alexi não queria ficar com Circe de jeito nenhum, cismou de última hora.

- Você não devia deixá-lo com estranhos.

- Circe não é uma estranha, Malfoy, ela me ajuda muito.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Eu disse que tinha algo para te contar.

- Diga logo.

- Vamos sentar. – Ele apontou para um dos bancos.

Os dois andaram até o banco e se sentaram. Ginny lançou um olhar vago ao redor.

- Eu passei esses anos todos sem saber por que você terminou comigo, e agora que sei queria me explicar.

- Draco, qual a finalidade disso tudo? O que adianta isso agora?

- Você sabe muito bem qual a finalidade. – Disse, com aborrecimento. – Se você tornasse as coisas mais fáceis...

- Se você não tivesse feito o que fez...

- Virginia facilite, ok! – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros e parecia relutante em dizer aquilo. – Eu nunca te esqueci e agora que te encontrei não vou desistir de você facilmente.

- Draco, eu não tô a fim de ouvir isso. – Ela levantou do banco.

Draco fez o mesmo e a segurou pelo braço.

Sem esperar por isso, ela se virou, encarando-o. Draco fitou os olhos castanhos, se aproximou juntando os seus corpos, com as costas da mão, alisou o rosto dela. Ginny fechou os olhos, enquanto a mão de Draco passava pela sua face, ela sentia-se estremecer com aquele toque, há quanto tempo não sentia aquela sensação...?

Draco aproximou seu rosto do dela, uma mão segurava-a pela cintura e a outra pelo rosto. Ginny não conseguia encarar os olhos azul gelo, sentia falta daquilo, se via varias vezes perdida em lembranças, e agora tinha ele ali de volta, talvez não fosse tão ruim a idéia de admitir Draco novamente em sua vida, desejava-o, nunca esquecera a sensação do toque dele. Sentia os lábios de Draco encostarem os seus com cuidado, os lábios macios que já tinha sido dela. Ele aprofundou o beijo e, sem encontrar resistência da parte dela, explorava cada canto daquela boca, se lembrava de cada parte. As mãos agora a apertavam pela cintura juntando ainda mais os seus corpos. Tudo aquilo ainda era pouco para matar a saudade que sentia daquela ruivinha.

Ginny se esqueceu de tudo que ia dizer a ele naquela conversa, não sabia mais se queria Draco fora da sua vida, era impressionante o que ele provocava nela com apenas um beijo. Consciente da sua imprudência, ela se afastou dele, quebrando o beijo.

- Não, Draco! – Falou com um fio de voz.

- Ginny, não me deixe. – Segurava ainda a cintura dela, impedindo que ela se soltasse.

- Desaparece, Draco. Eu não quero ver mais você. – Não o encarava, sabia que se o fizesse acabaria cedendo.

- Não me faça recorrer a algo.

- Recorrer a que? – Perguntou astuciosa.

- Você tem um filho meu, um Malfoy, e ele não vive como deveria viver. – Draco a olhou com ternura, não queria dizer aquilo, mas não via outro meio de consegui-la.

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – Ela se afastou dele e o encarou, a uma certa distância não correria o risco de ceder.

- Você não pode me separar dele.

- Você nunca gostou de crianças.

- Sou capaz de tudo para ficar com você. – Ginny o encarou, perplexa. Draco não seria tão baixo de insinuar isso...

- Você tá querendo dizer que é capaz de usar o MEU filho, para ficar comigo? – Ele acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Você não pode, Draco.

- Você escondeu o garoto de mim, é mãe solteira e aposto que tem dificuldade de sustentá-lo como deveria. – Disse tudo com frieza, só ele sabia o quanto aquilo o machucava também, pelo simples fato de contemplá-la em desespero. – Eu ganharia um processo contra você, facilmente.

- Você está ameaçando tirar o meu filho de mim? – A voz dela era baixa.

- Sim, Virginia.

- Você não pode fazer isso Draco, não pode. – Ela se aproximou. – Eu cuidei dele todo esse tempo, ele é a pessoa mais importante para mim.

- E você é para mim, Ginny.

- Draco, você está envolvendo uma criança nessa história, ele não tem que passar por isso.

- Você facilitaria se resolvesse ficar comigo. Seríamos nós três, juntos, como uma família. – Draco tentava se agarrar a essa situação, de qualquer maneira, era perfeito para ele, chegou a sorrir por cogitar a idéia de família.

- Você não sabe o que é família. – Se afastou. – Não me procure mais, e tire essa obsessão da cabeça. Alexi é meu filho, você nunca esteve na nossa vida.

Ginny saiu de junto dele, voltando para casa. Chorava. Draco dissera aquilo para ficar com ela, não se importava com Alexi, era um egoísta. Como ela podia amar um homem assim? Chegou ao seu apartamento e enxugou as lágrimas, para Alexi não vê-la daquele jeito. Circe disse que o garoto já dormia na cama dela. Após agradecer a Circe e fechar a porta, foi ate o seu quarto e viu Alexi dormindo na cama de casal. Se deitou ao lado do filho, e o abraçou como se fosse perdê-lo a qualquer momento. Draco não o tiraria dela, de jeito nenhum.

* * *

**N.A:** Ah... sei que o Draco ta meio mau, nesses últimos capítulos que eu postei, mas... vou tentar melhorar ok. Agradeço a quem tem deixado reviews e e-mails sobre a minha fic, elas sem duvidas me incetivam a escrever. 


	9. Visita no meio da noite

**Capítulo 09:** Visitas no meio da noite 

Draco aparatou no seu escritório. Tinha agido mal, aquilo só serviria para fazer com que ela o odiasse ainda mais. A verdade é que não queria ver ela sofrendo, não teria coragem de tirar Alexi dela, aquilo só foi para ver se ela deixava de ser tão relutante. Sabia que Ginny o queria, pôde confirmar isso no instante em que a beijou. Por que ela não deixava todo aquele orgulho de lado e ficava de uma vez com ele? Sentou na cadeira e encostou a cabeça na mesa.

- Problemas com a Weasley, meu filho? – O _"meu filho"_ foi dito com sarcasmo por Lucius. Draco achou melhor ignorá-lo, seu pai já não estava vivo mesmo... – A Weasley está te causando problemas? É melhor resolver isso logo, sua mãe não anda nada contente, até cancelou a viagem à Grécia.

- O Sr. não tinha nada que ter contado para ela. – E se lembrou que ainda tinha que resolver o problema com sua mãe.

- Ela é sua mãe, Draco, precisava saber. – Lucius falava, irônico.

- Dane-se!

- Que é isso! Respeite, eu sou seu pai.

- E já está morto. Não sou dou tipo que tenho respeito por mortos.

- Desconte esse seu estresse naquela, Weasley. Maldita raça! - Resmungou.

- Se o Sr. não parar de me encher, eu queimo o seu quadro.

Lucius fingiu espanto, depois sorriu torto.

- Sua mãe não deixaria.

- Ela não ia precisar saber.

- Ouse, Draco!

- Como o Sr. quiser. – Draco tirou a varinha do bolso da sua calça. – _Incendium._

Lucius riu ao ver as chamas no seu quadro. As chamas iam queimando, mas depois pararam e o quadro não sofreu nenhum dano.

Narcisa apareceu no escritório.

- Draco, você tentou acabar com o quadro do seu pai? – Ela usava um robe de seda, os cabelos amarrados em um nó na nuca.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás derrotado.

- Eu devia ter imaginado. – Draco levantou da cadeira. Lucius mantinha o sorriso debochado.

- Você não achou que eu não pensaria em um anti feitiço, caso você tentasse acabar com o quadro do seu pai? – Narcisa perguntou, amável.

- Garoto tolo. – Lucius nãose agüentava de contentamento ao ver a cara de decepção de Draco.

- Não irrite o menino, Lucius. – Narcisa repreendeu. – Melhor ir se deitar, Draco, está com uma cara péssima.

Ele saiu do escritório sem dizer mais nada. Ainda iria ter que aturar seu pai por um bom tempo. Draco já tinha até pensado em sair de casa, mas gostava muito daquela mansão. E depois, não queria deixar a sua mãe sozinha. Foi para o seu quarto, tomou um banho quente, vestiu o roupão e se deitou na cama tentando dormir. Revirava-se de um lado para o outro, sentindo uma solidão imensa. Trocou de roupa e aparatou direto no apartamento de Ginny.

* * *

Estava tudo escuro no apartamento, ela já devia estar dormindo. Teria que achar o quarto dela, mas não seria difícil naquele apartamento pequeno. Abrindo a primeira porta, constatou logo que era o quarto de Alexi, mas o garoto não estava lá. Abriu então a porta seguinte e entrou. Viu que Ginny dormia junto de Alexi.

Com todo cuidado para não acordá-la, alisou os cabelos vermelhos, bem de leve. Ela percebeu e acordou imediatamente assustada, a varinha em punho.

- Calma Virginia, sou eu.

- Draco? O que você faz aqui a uma hora dessas?

- Er... sei la, queria te ver.

- Desapareça daqui, Malfoy.

- Pare de me chamar de Malfoy. Uma hora é Draco, outra é Malfoy, isso tá ficando chato, não acha?

- Fale baixo ou vai acordar Alexi.

- Se eu ficar calado você me deixa ficar aqui? – Ele fez cara de menino pidão, mas ela não pode ver por causa do escuro.

- Claro que não, saia daqui.

- Vai dizer que você não está com vontade de me beijar de novo?

- Eu estou com vontade de te estrangular, Draco.

- Se você fizer isso, eu vou gritar e garoto vai acabar acordando. – Ele riu.

- Não seja infantil. – Ginny se levantou da cama e fez sinal para que ele a seguisse.

Os dois saíram do quarto e foram até a sala. Draco a olhava, entusiasmado.

- O que você veio fazer aqui?

- Nada.

- Draco, você não pode aparecer na minha casa no meio da noite.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria te ver. – Ele se sentou no sofá. – Me sinto sozinho. – Era o Draco Malfoy que só ela conhecia. – Precisava te ver.

Por um momento, ela se derreteu com ele ali, mas se lembrou do que ele havia dito naquela noite.

- Saia, Draco.

- Ginny, eu não devia ter dito aquilo, foi desespero de te perder de novo. – Ele a olhou com intensidade.

Ginny ainda vestia a roupa que tinha usado para se encontrar com ele.

- Você não trocou de roupa?

- Eu ia trocar, mas acabei cochilando. – Respondeu com aborrecimento.

- Eu não vou tirar ele de você. – Draco disse de repente. – Não seria justo. Como você mesma disse, eu nem ao menos sei o que é família. – Ginny o olhou surpreendida.

Draco não olhava mais para ela, seus olhos estavam fixos na TV, como se passasse algo na tela. Ela se aproximou dele com cuidado. Não era justo tudo aquilo, com nenhum dos dois, e por isso, talvez valesse a pena tentar...

- Draco...

- Tá, eu vou embora. – Ele se levantou do sofá.

- Não, quer dizer, é bom você ir mesmo, mas não precisa sumir.

- O que?

- Querendo ou não você é pai do Alexi e pode vir vê-lo.

- E ver você também. – Ele acrescentou, Ginny sorriu levemente.

- Não, Draco, só o Alexi.

- Você vai contar a verdade? – Ginny olhou confusa, não tinha pensado nisso.

- Tenho que prepará-lo antes, e isso leva tempo.

- Acho que quanto mais cedo você contar melhor.

- Não venha querer me ensinar, eu sei muito bem o que é melhor.

- Até parece. – Resmungou baixinho.

- O que você disse?

- Nada.

- Melhor você ir agora.

- Posso vir amanhã?

- À noite, não muito tarde, porque ele dorme cedo.

- Ás seis, pode ser? Eu tenho uma reunião amanhã às quatro da tarde, quando sair de lá eu passo aqui.

- Ok, agora vá, está tarde. – Draco chegou junto dela.

- Não sem antes... – Ele a puxou pela cintura e encostou os lábios dela nos seus, a beijando com ardor, roçava a língua com leveza, e intensificava o beijo a cada segundo.

Ginny não pensava em mais nada, passava as mão pelos cabelos dele. Não resistia ao jeito de Draco, àqueles olhos e não tinha um meio de impedi-lo, nem queria impedi-lo, para falar a verdade. Draco abandonou os lábios dela e começou a beijar o pescoço, mordiscava e a segurava pela cintura com força. Começou a levá-la até o sofá, voltando a beijar sua boca, dessa vez com mais voracidade.

- Draco... – Ela murmurou em meio aos beijos. – Pare... – Ele não obedeceu. Ginny tentou empurrá-lo com as mãos.

- Por que? – Parou de beijar a boca dela e voltou para o pescoço.

- Pare, Draco...- Murmurou ofegante, as mãos nos cabelos dele.

- Pare você primeiro. – Ginny se esquivou e levantou do sofá.

- Vá embora, por favor, eu quero dormir.

- Tá.- Ele se levantou do sofá. – Boa noite. – Riu, cinicamente e aparatou.

Ginny voltou a sentar no sofá, tentando recolocar as idéias no lugar. Não sabia mais se sentia raiva por Draco ter estado ali. Já tinha permitido que ele se aproximasse do filho, e sabia que Draco não ia descansar até conseguir se reaproximar dela também. Os beijos dele eram tão bons, sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu a deixava fora de si.

Não, não podia pensar assim, Draco a tinha magoado. Apenas permitiu que ele visse Alexi, afinal não era justo o menino acabar pagando por esse erro. Apesar de Alexi não dizer nada, sabia que ele sentia falta de um pai, do mesmo modo que ela sentia falta de Draco. Fechou os olhos lembrando das sensações acarretadas pelos beijos dele. Draco a enlouquecia, e havia muito tempo que não se sentia enlouquecida.


	10. Quase uma familia

**Capítulo 10:** Quase uma familia 

- Vamos, Alexi, acorde! Hoje você não vai faltar ao colégio.

- Ah, mãe. – O loirinho resmungou, puxando o lençol de volta da mão de Ginny, para cobrir o rosto.

- Vamos, se não eu vou me atrasar. – Ela tirou o lençol de Alexi, e o levantou da cama. – Vamos, meu amor.

Alexi esfregou os olhos, emburrado.

- Alexi, o que você acha de visitar seus avôs?

- Sério, mamãe?

- Amanhã talvez possamos ir lá.

- Faz tanto tempo que não vamos ver a vovó e o vovô, nem os meus tios... – Ginny o abraçou.

- Você vai vê-los amanhã. Agora se arrume, eu não posso me atrasar.

Alexi saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro. Ginny foi até a sala, e levou um susto quando viu alguém sentado no sofá.

- Gui!

- Ginny! – Gui se levantou do sofá, e foi abraçá-la.

- Você nem me avisou que vinha!

- Quis fazer uma surpresa, mas a visita é rápida. Cadê o meu sobrinho?

- No banho.

- Desculpa vir tão cedo, ando muito ocupado e só pude dar um pulinho aqui à essa hora.

- Tudo bem, Gui.

- Algum problema, Ginny? Você não está com uma cara muito boa...

- Gui, você não podia ter aparecido em melhor hora. – Os dois sentaram no sofá.

Ginny contou a ele sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Gui se mostrou indignado com o aparecimento de Malfoy, sobre as chantagens. Ele era o único que sabia a verdade sobre Alexi.

- E aquele canalha quer tirar Alexi de você. Não mesmo, ele não vai fazer isso, nem que eu tenha que convocar todos os Weasley.

- Acho que ele não vai mais fazer isso. Concordei com o pedido dele de visitar Alexi.

- Estamos falando de um Malfoy, Ginny.

- Eu sei Gui, mas...

- Eu nunca concordei com isso tudo, apenas te apoiei. Se ele já sabe da verdade, sabe quanto tempo vai demorar para todos ficarem sabendo? Eu te avisei que você não ia conseguir esconder Alexi por muito tempo.

- Gui, foi um erro, mas você queria que eu fizesse o que? E, quanto a todos ficarem sabendo, eu não vou permitir que fiquem sabendo.

- Ginny, é melhor você contar a verdade para a mamãe e o papai.

- Isso é difícil. – Ela suspirou, exasperada. – Já pensou, eu chego assim: tenho uma noticia para dar a vocês. Sabem o pai do Alexi, pois é, ele não morreu, na verdade ele é Draco Malfoy.

- Vai ter um almoço esse final de semana com todos os Weasley, leve Alexi lá.

- Mas eu não vou contar para eles, vou porque faz muito tempo que não apareço.

- Você esteve no Beco Diagonal, não foi? – Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. – Com Alexi?

- Foi.

- Há boatos. Você sabe que as coisas correm rápido no mundo mágico. A maioria nem sabia que você tinha um filho, e os que sabiam suspeitavam que fosse do Harry. – Ginny soltou um muxoxo.

- Mas esses boatos não relacionam Alexi à Draco. Ou será que relacionam?

- Não. Mas Malfoy já sabe e eu não acho que vá demorar para que outras pessoas fiquem sabendo.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – Gui olhou com aflição para ela, e depois para o relógio em seu pulso.

- Tenho que ir. Você sabe que eu ando ocupado. Pense bem, Virginia, e tome cuidado com Malfoy. Qualquer coisa, você sabe onde me encontrar.

- Como anda Fleur?

- Muito bem. E... Tenho uma noticia para dar, mas você só ficará sabendo no final de semana, lá na Toca.

Gui só ficou até Alexi sair do banho. Falou rapidamente com o sobrinho e se despediu de Ginny. Ela pensava como ia fazer aquilo tudo, explicar para Alexi que Draco era seu pai e contar aos Weasley. Pensava tanto sobre isso, que estava desatenta em seu trabalho e não se concentrou muito na aula à tarde. Nem lembrava mais que Draco vinha visitá-los à noite.

* * *

Draco saiu irritado daquela reunião. O Ministério, depois de tanto tempo, resolveu implicar com alguns negócios, justamente os que ele tinha regularizado após a morte de Lucius. Aquilo era estressante e enfadonho, não gostava de cuidar dos negócios da família. Voltou a mansão Malfoy, para tomar um banho e depois ir visitar Ginny como havia dito, ou melhor, visitar Alexi. De qualquer forma, ia estar perto dela. 

Aturar crianças definitivamente não era seu forte, mas ele ia tentar ser paciente e dedicado. Aquele garoto vinha de Ginny, era importante. Por mais que ele não quisesse, fazia parte dos dois. Chegou em frente à porta do apartamento dela, e nem precisou tocar a campainha. Ginny chegava, no mesmo instante. Ela deu um tímido sorriso quando viu Draco, e ele abriu seu melhor sorriso, nem precisou encenar, ela sempre conseguia fazê-lo sorrir quando dava aquele sorrisinho tímido e provocante ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi! – Ela disse primeiro, tentando ficar séria.

- Cheguei um pouco cedo, pelo visto.

- Eu vou pegar Alexi na casa de Circe. – Draco fechou a cara ao ouvir isso, Ginny não viu, pois já tinha virado as costas para apertar a campainha do apartamento de Circe. Então, era ali que o menino ficava quando ela ia trabalhar e concluir seus estudos.

- Sinceramente, Virginia, você sabe o que eu penso sobre você deixar o menino com uma...

- Quieto, Draco. – Circe abriu a porta, com Alexi do lado. O garoto pulou para abraçar a mãe, que deu um beijo na bochecha dele. Ela agradeceu à Circe, e, com Alexi no braço, foi até a porta do seu apartamento, ao lado de Draco.

- Ele de novo, mamãe?

- Draco vai jantar com a gente. E não faça essa carinha, lembra do pomo que ele te deu? – Ela cochichou, no ouvido dele.

- Tudo bem, mãe, mas eu achei que não gostasse dele.

Os três entraram no apartamento.

- Você não me disse que eu ia jantar!

- Alexi, vá tomar banho,.enquanto eu preparo a mesa. – Ela colocou Alexi no chão, e o menino correu para o banheiro. – Tenho que arranjar uma desculpa para você estar aqui. Não posso simplesmente dizer que você veio para ver ele. – Disse para Draco. – Fique aí, enquanto ajeito a mesa.

- Posso te ajudar.

- E desde quando você sabe ajudar alguém?

- Você esta cada vez mais irônica, Virginia. – Ele a acompanhou até a cozinha. – Você não parece muito disposta a contar para ele.

- Isso é difícil. – Ela esbarrou no pote de leite que estava em cima da mesa. – Tenho que prepará-lo primeiro.

- Certo. – Draco tirou sua varinha do bolso. – _"Limpar"_.

- E eu também tenho que contar aos meus pais e irmãos.

- Eles não sabem?

- Só o Gui.

- Por que você escondeu isso de todo mundo,inclusive de mim?

- Eu não podia chegar e dizer que estava esperando um filho de um Malfoy. – Disse com amargura. – E quanto a não te dizer, você sabe muito bem por que. – Ele bufou e saiu da cozinha, deixando-a sozinha.

Ficou sentando numa poltrona. Que ruivinha difícil, tinha sempre que tocar naquele assunto. Um tempinho depois, Alexi apareceu na sala e se sentou no sofá, de frente para Draco.

- Você gosta muito de quadribol? – Tentou puxar assunto com o garoto.

- Gosto.

- Já assistiu algum jogo?

- Não, mas vi em uma revista que o tio Gui trouxe uma vez, e a mamãe disse que já jogou em um time quando ela estudava, e me disse como era.

- E você alguma vez já vôou de vassoura?

- Também não, mamãe diz que eu não tenho idade para isso, que eu sou muito novo. Mas o tio Gui disse que, na minha idade, ele e os irmãos já voavam de vassoura. Acho que a mamãe não tem como comprar uma vassoura para mim, por isso que ela fala que eu não posso. E a gente mora aqui, então não dá para ficar andando de vassoura. Eu tenho até que esconder a coruja que eu ganhei do tio Carlinhos...

Como aquele garotinho falava! Na certa, tinha puxado essa tagarelice de Ginny, já que Draco não costumava falar muito. Ele perguntava coisas simples sobre a vida de Ginny e Alexi, e recebia respostas enormes e, ás vezes, de coisas que não tinham nada a ver com a pergunta. Ginny finalmente acabou de preparar o jantar, e chamou os dois para se sentarem à mesa. No começo jantavam em silêncio, mas Alexi ia se soltando e começava a falar sobre seu dia, e sobre as coisas que costumava fazer com a mãe e com Circe.

Draco não podia negar que se afeiçoava ao garoto. Era uma sensação nova, ver que não precisava só se dedicar à Virginia, que podia se dedicar aos dois. E a idéia de ser pai não parecia tão ruim assim. Ele experimentava a sensação de família, que nunca havia experimentado antes.

Já tinham terminado o jantar e Ginny tirou a mesa com a ajuda de Draco e Alexi. Aproveitando que Alexi tinha ido ao seu quarto, buscar o pomo para receber algumas dicas de Draco sobre como pegá-lo, ele se aproximou de Virginia e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Posso passar a noite aqui, também?

- De jeito nenhum, Draco. Eu deixei bem claro para você que te deixei vir só por causa de Alexi.

- Posso levá-lo amanhã, para um passeio comigo?

- Como? Não mesmo Draco, ai já é demais. – Ela se virou para ele.

- Preciso apresentá-lo à minha mãe.

- A sua mãe sabe?

- Claro que sabe.

- Draco, você não podia ter contado.

- Ao contrário de você, eu não escondo as coisas da minha mãe. – Ela se irritou.

- Não podia, Draco. Você devia ter esperado um pouco mais.

- Não se preocupe, só minha mãe sabe, e ela não vai sair contando.

- Espero mesmo. E quanto a você sair com Alexi, acho que ainda está muito cedo para isso.

- Deixe, Virginia, assim ele já vai se acostumando comigo, e fica mais fácil de você contar a verdade.

Ela pareceu ponderar um pouco. Sorriu para Draco.

- Se você conseguir convencê-lo. Alexi não gostar muito de sair sem ser comigo. Nem com Circe ele gosta de sair, o que dirá com você.

- Se eu convecê-lo, então você não me impede de sair com ele amanhã?

- Não. Mas eu sei que você não vai conseguir convencê-lo.

Alexi apareceu na cozinha, e chamou Draco para a sala.

- Como faço para agarrar o pomo? – Perguntou, com a bolinha entre os dedos.

- Na verdade, primeiro você tem que aprender a voar.

- Já disse que a mamãe não deixa, e eu não tenho uma vassoura.

- E se eu comprasse uma vassoura para você?

- Wow... Sério?

- Mas você vai ter que vir comigo para poder escolher a sua vassoura.

- Eu vou sim. – Disse, sem hesitar.

- Então, diga a sua mãe que vai passear comigo amanhã.

- Acho que ela não vai deixar. – Olhou para a mãe, que surgia na sala. – Não vai mesmo.

- Vá, diga a ela, eu sei que ela deixará.

- Certo. – Alexi foi até a Ginny. – Mamãe, posso ir passear amanhã com o tio Draco?

Ginny olhou irritada para Draco.

- Lembre o que você prometeu, Virginia. – Ele falou, com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios.

- Certo, Alexi. – Alexi abraçou a mãe. Ginny estranhou, Alexi não costumava ficar daquele jeito por sair com alguém, ainda mais uma pessoa que não tinha contato com ele por muito tempo. – Você já devia estar dormindo, Alexi. E, Draco, acho que já esta na hora de você ir.

- Tchau, tio.

- Tchau, Alexi. – Alexi deu um beijo em Ginny e um lançou um tchau para Draco. Quando ele saiu da sala, Ginny bufou, chateada, olhando para Draco.

- O que você disse para fazer ele ir com você?

- Só perguntei se ele não estava a fim de dar um passeio, Virginia. – Draco se sentou no sofá da sala.

- Eu disse que tava na hora de você ir, Draco.

- Eu ainda não fiquei o suficiente com você. – Olhou malicioso para ela.

- Você sabe muito bem que esse jantar foi só por causa de Alexi.

- Não seja chata, Ginny. Você não quer ir passear amanhã com a gente?

- Eu tenho aula, e você só pode levá-lo na parte da tarde.

Draco se levantou e chegou junto dela. Deu um leve beijo em seus lábios, a surpreendendo. Depois, com um sorriso sem jeito, pegou na mão dela.

- Nós podíamos jantar amanhã, mas sem Alexi. – Ginny soltou a mão dele.

- Não, Draco.

- Eu preciso esclarecer umas coisas, e eu sei que você quer. O que eu fiz foi errado, mas você podia pelo menos me ouvir. – Ginny permaneceu calada, durante alguns instantes. Por fim, suspirou contrariada, e acabou murmurando:

- Tá!

Queria saber o que ele tinha para dizer. Por mais que aquilo a machucasse, não adiantava mais tentar ficar longe de Draco. Alexi era uma ligação entre eles dois. Draco, percebendo que o melhor era ir embora logo, antes que ela mudasse de idéia, se despediu e aparatou, controlando a vontade de beijá-la.


	11. Não vou te deixar

**Capítulo 11:** Não vou te deixar 

Draco foi pegar Alexi à tarde no apartamento de Ginny. Nem teve tempo de falar com ela direito, pois Ginny estava atrasada para sua aula. Em compensação, ele teve de ouvir varias recomendações dela de como deveria cuidar de Alexi.

Resolveu levar o menino a Hogsmeade, era um bom lugar para se conhecer. O primeiro lugar ao qual foram, foi a Zonkos, Alexi ficou maravilhado com a loja, e Draco comprou alguns presentes para o garoto. Depois, seguiram para a Dedosdemel. Alexi nunca tinha visto tanta variedade de doces mágicos, saíram de lá com três sacolas cheias. Também foram ao Três Vassouras, mas Draco não deixou ele experimentar cerveja amanteigada, tinha sido uma das recomendações de Virginia. Perto do fim do passeio, o menino lembrou a Draco:

- E a minha vassoura? – Sorriu.

- Já tinha até me esquecido. Teremos que ir ao Beco Diagonal, lá tem as melhores vassouras.

- Uma fastdart?

- Pensei que você não tivesse muita informação do mundo mágico...

- E vi uma dessas quando mamãe me levou ao Beco Diagonal.

- Ah, sim. Vamos ter que ir via flu.

- Eu sempre quis ir de flu.

- Acredite, Alexi, não é nada legal viajar de flu.

Os dois foram até uma loja de Hogsmeade onde poderiam usar o pó de flu, que Draco sempre trazia, mesmo não gostando de viajar dessa maneira. Ele ensinou como Alexi deveria usar e ficou mais nervoso do que o menino, algo podia acontecer a ele no meio do percurso, e ele não gostava nem um pouco dessa idéia. Ficou tranqüilo quando chegou ao Beco Diagonal e viu que Alexi estava ali.

- Gostou? – Perguntou ao menino.

- É divertido. – Alexi sorria de orelha a orelha.

- Como você poder gostar disso, garoto? – Draco tentava tirar as fuligens da roupa de Alexi. – Temos que ir logo, eu ainda tenho que levar você para conhecer uma pessoa.

- Quem?

- A minha mãe. – Draco respondeu, meio constrangido.

- Tá bom. – Alexi pegou na mão de Draco, e o levou em direção à loja de artigos de quadribol. – Vamos logo, tio.

Enquanto Draco comprava a vassoura, Alexi observava a loja mais uma vez, para ele era a loja mais legal que tinha conhecido. Quando saíram de lá, ele pediu para tomar um sorvete, Draco comprou um, e disse para ele ir tomando no caminho, porque ele tinha prometido a Ginny chegar com o garoto entre seis e sete horas da noite. Agora, eles iam para a mansão Malfoy.

Draco estava apreensivo em levar Alexi lá, não sabia a reação de Narcisa e não podia contar ao garoto que ela era sua avó. Chegaram na mansão do mesmo jeito em que ele levou Ginny lá pela primeira vez. Alexi ficou maravilhado com o tamanho da casa, Draco pediu para que ele esperasse um pouco na sala. Tinha que preparar Narcisa antes.

Um dos elfos disse que Narcisa estava no quarto, descansando. Bateu na porta antes de entrar e encontrou sua mãe mexendo no guarda roupa.

- Mãe, trouxe uma pessoa para a senhora conhecer.

- Quem, Draco? – Ela se virou para ele com um vestido longo e cinza nas mãos.

- Seu neto. – Narcisa olhou para o filho, um pouco incrédula.

- Então, esse tempo todinho você estava arranjando um jeito de conseguir o menino sozinho? Muito bem, Draco.

- Não é bem isso, mãe. Eu trouxe ele com a permissão de Virginia e ele só vai conhecer a senhora, tem que ser rápido, já esta quase na hora de levar ele de volta para casa.

- Não me diga que está se acertando com essa Weasley? – Ela fez cara de nojo.

- Estou tentando, mamãe, e não venha tentar me convencer a fazer o contrário. E antes que eu me esqueça, ele não sabe que eu sou pai dele, não diga nada, só o trouxe porque achei que a senhora estava a fim de conhecê-lo.

- Certo, Draco. – Falou, contrariada, colocando o vestido em cima da cama.

Ela e Draco desceram as escadas, indo até a sala em que ele tinha deixado Alexi. Quando chegaram lá, Draco viu Alexi olhando tudo atentamente, e querendo tocar, mas o elfo ao seu lado não permitia, ficava resmungando que sua senhora ia brigar e castigá-lo.

- Alexi. – Draco chamou. – Essa aqui é Narcisa, minha mãe. – Alexi sorriu para Narcisa, e se aproximou dela.

- Oi! – Cumprimentou um pouco tímido. Narcisa observou o garoto de cima a baixo, e não se conteve ao notar que ele era muito parecido com Draco, quando tinha a mesma idade. Abaixou na altura de Alexi, e sorriu para ele também.

- Oi, anjinho. – Ela sempre chamava Draco assim. – Qual o seu nome?

- Alexi Weasley. – Narcisa fez uma careta ao ouvir o Weasley, mas logo a careta passou e ela voltou a sorrir. – Draco, mande um dos elfos preparar um lanche para Alexi, eu quero conversar um pouco com ele.

- Eu tenho que levá-lo, mãe. Outro dia eu o trago de novo.

- Draco, eu mal falei com o meu...

- Temos que ir mesmo, mamãe. – Draco completou, antes que ela falasse algo que Alexi não pudesse ouvir.

- Tchau. – Alexi lançou um tchau para Narcisa.

* * *

- Draco já deveria ter chegado com Alexi... – Virginia falava sozinha em seu apartamento. – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? - Já estava a ponto de sair do apartamento e ir atrás de Alexi e Draco, quando ouviu a campainha. Abriu a porta, mais aliviada. – Até que enfim, Draco, isso são horas? Já são quase sete e meia!

- Calma Virginia, meia hora de atraso só.

- Eu estava muito preocupada... – Ela parou de falar e olhou, intrigada, para a mão de Draco. – O que é isso na sua mão?

- É a minha vassoura, mãe. – Alexi sorriu, tirando a vassoura da mão de Draco e entrando no apartamento.

- Draco, eu não acredito que você comprou uma vassoura para Alexi, ele é muito novo, seu irresponsável!

Draco entrou, e ela fechou a porta do apartamento.

- Aposto que seus irmãos voavam de vassoura com menos idade do que Alexi, e tenho certeza que você também.

- Isso não vem ao caso, e além do mais, onde Alexi vai andar com essa vassoura?

- Pode ser lá em casa, não tem problema nenhum. – Draco sugeriu, displicente.

- Eu conheci a mãe do tio Draco. – Ginny olhou, pasma.

- Eu não acredito que você o levou lá!

- Qual o problema, ele tinha que conhecê-la, uma hora ou outra.

- Alexi, vá para o seu quarto.

- Eu vou poder ir na casa do tio Draco para andar de vassoura?

- Pro seu quarto, Alexi, depois conversamos. – Ela disse, tentando manter autoridade.

Alexi foi, chateado.

- Não precisava ter falado assim com ele.

- Você contou?

- Não Ginny, eu só levei ele lá, entenda que não foi nada de mais.

- Você devia ter me avisado.

- Eu disse que ia levá-lo para passear.

- Não, estou falando da parte de levá-lo para conhecer sua mãe, não levei isso a sério.

- Nosso jantar ainda esta de pé?

- Não sei.

- Que isso, Ginny, você disse que iria jantar comigo.

- Depois do que você fez...

- Não foi nada de mais, só o levei para conhecer a avó.

- Fale baixo.

- Tá, mas você vai jantar comigo. Ás nove eu passo aqui. – E ele aparatou sem dizer mais nada, impedindo que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa.

* * *

Ginny se arrumava com nervosismo, já tinha tentado se maquiar com um feitiço, mas estava tão nervosa que sua mira não saía direito. Resolveu que não se maquiaria, já irritada com aquilo tudo e tendo que limpar o estrago que tinha feito com a varinha. Draco já devia estar chegando, e ela, mais do que nunca queria estar com ele. Deu um pequeno sorriso, para depois ficar séria, relutando em admitir o que voltava a sentir, o que sempre sentiu, mas tentou esconder durante aquele tempo.

Quando já estava pronta, levou Alexi para a casa de Circe, e teve que ouvir comentários da amiga sobre seu encontro. Ficou um pouco corada, e sorriu mais uma vez. Alexi caía de sono e só quis saber de se deitar no sofá de Circe. Ginny voltou para o apartamento, colocou um perfume suave, e esperou Draco chegar. Tamborilava os dedos, nervosamente, na mesinha de centro, quando a campainha tocou. Ela levantou da poltrona e foi abrir a porta. Respirou fundo antes de abrir.

Draco estava... lindo. Dessa vez, a calça que ele usava era azul petróleo, e a blusa, preta. Ela se perguntou, mentalmente, se ele tinha que usar sempre preto, e constatou que preferia assim. Ele segurava um buquê de rosas, o mundo estava de cabeça para baixo. Nem quando namoravam Draco costumava lhe dar flores. Ele sorriu para ela, galanteador.

- Vejo que já esta pronta. – Ele entregou as rosas a ela. – Podemos ir?

- Só vou colocar as rosas em um vaso, é rápido. – Draco permaneceu na porta, esperando por ela.

- Vamos. – Ginny fechou a porta, guardou a chave na bolsa e andou com Draco ao lado. Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e disse:

- Linda.

- Obrigada. Onde vamos?

- Em um restaurante bruxo, claro. Teremos que aparatar. Você sabe onde fica o Delaney?

- Delaney? – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Você vai me levar ao Delaney?

- Algum problema? É um ótimo restaurante, o melhor em Londres.

- Tudo bem, só que ele é meio caro.

- Deixe disso, Virginia, você sabe que eu posso.

- Você não perde uma oportunidade.

- Sabe onde aparatar?

- Sei. No três, certo? – Draco concordou. – Um... dois... três. – Eles aparataram.

Draco olhou ao seu redor, Ginny não estava ali.

- Droga, será que isso sempre vai acontecer com ela?

- Aqui, Draco. – Ele olhou para cima, e a viu descendo as escadas.

- Você já aparatou lá em cima?

- Achei que fosse o certo.

-. Você tem mania de fazer isso, Virginia.

- Mas era o lógico a se fazer, aparatar já na porta.

- Humpf. Vamos. – Era o lógico sim, mas ele não ia admitir isso para ela.

Antes de aparatar ele prestara tanta atenção nela, que não havia raciocinado muito na hora. Notava detalhadamente o vestido preto, que caia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, os cabelos dela estavam cacheados, e no pescoço havia apenas uma correntinha de prata, com um pingente pequenininho.

Quando estavam subindo as escadas, ela olhou para ele admirada.

- Eu sabia que o Delaney era luxuoso, mas não tanto.

- A comida é maravilhosa, você vai gostar. – Os dois entraram e Draco pediu uma mesa mais reservada, para que os dois não chamassem atenção.

À mesa, ela não sabia muito bem o que dizer. O garçom veio, e serviu o vinho que Draco havia pedido para ambos. Sem dúvida, o restaurante era muito refinado e ela não se sentiu muito à vontade com seu vestido, que parecia simples se comparado aos das outras mulheres que estavam presentes. Ela e Draco não falavam absolutamente nada. E ela queria esclarecimentos. O jantar já tinha sido servido enão se agüentando mais começou a falar:

- Você disse que ia me esclarecer tudo.

- Pensei que só eu fizesse questões de esclarecimentos.

- Não enrole, Draco.

- Não há muito o que esclarecer, a não ser que você provocou a situação.

- A culpa é minha agora? – Ela sorriu ironicamente. – Você não tem jeito mesmo.

- Eu não tive nada sério com a Pansy, foi só uma noite, um acidente. Se você tivesse me dito que sabia do ocorrido, isso tudo teria sido esclarecido muito antes.

- Um acidente que nunca deveria ter acontecido. – Ela disse com mágoa.

- Virginia, a gente tinha brigado, lembra? – Ele segurou na mão dela. – Você achou de me fazer ciúme com o Potter, e a Pansy apareceu logo em seguida; Eu não pensei em nada, estava com muita raiva.

- Isso não justifica. – Ela tinha os olhos cheios d´água.

- Eu sei, mas... nada justifica. A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que eu nunca deixe de te amar e que agora que eu te encontrei, não vou deixar que isso termine assim.

- Eu quero ir para casa, Draco.

- Nem terminamos direito de jantar... – Ele apertou com mais força a mão dela.

- Por favor.

- Está bem. Me deixe pedir a conta, eu te levo.

Ela tinha esperanças de que tudo não passasse de um mal entendido. Pelo menos, ele foi sincero e disse a verdade. E, nesse momento, ela só precisava pensar um pouco naquilo tudo. Ele pagou a conta, e saiu com ela do restaurante.

- Você não precisa aparatar comigo em casa. – Ela disse, tentando parecer fria.

- Faço questão. – Draco a olhava, com total certeza de que não podia deixá-la assim. Tentaria que consertar seu erro de alguma forma, só não sabia como, mas consertaria.

Os dois aparataram no apartamento de Ginny.

- Tenho que pegar Alexi na casa de Circe. – Ela fez menção de sair, Draco a impediu.

- Espere, Ginny, você não vai me perdoar?

- Draco, eu simplesmente... não é tão fácil assim!

Ele a trouxe para mais perto.

- Eu não vou te deixar. – Draco aproximou seu rosto da face dela, e a beijou.

Sentiu as lágrimas dela escorrerem pelo rosto, deixando o beijo com um gosto salgado. Ele a beijava e abraçava. com força, tentando depositar suas desculpas naquele beijo. Gina não o impediu em nenhum momento, apenas o beijava vagarosamente. Ele gostava de senti-la de novo, de poder estar com ela. Como fora estúpido em cometer aquela besteira há cinco anos atrás... Mas agora tudo havia mudado e ele não iria errar de novo.

- Draco, vá...

- Me deixe ficar com você, Ginny.

Ele voltou a beijá-la, acariciando suas costas. Ginny passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Não podia se controlar, ela queria tanto quanto ele. Deixou que Draco a levasse até o quarto, sem pensar em nada, há não ser em estar com ele, esquecer tudo. Não sabia viver sem Draco, e não podia acabar com aquilo.

Cada segundo para eles parecia uma eternidade, cada toque era apreciado, os beijos eram gravados em seus lábios, com ternura. Ele, delicadamente desceu o zíper do vestido dela, começando a beijar os ombros, que ficavam a mostra. Draco a levou até a cama e aproveitou para se livrar de sua camisa. Sorriu para ela, fazendo-a se derreter toda e mais do que nunca querer estar com ele. Não foi preciso palavras, só importava estarem juntos. Ginny sentiu o peso de Draco sobre o seu corpo, a aquecendo, ele ainda tentava se livrar das roupas dos dois, enquanto ela fechava os olhos para sentir melhor os beijos em seu pescoço.

Um tempo depois, estavam abraçados. Ela afagando a cabeça dele. Draco apreciava a toque suave das mãos dela em seu cabelo, a abraçava com força, mostrando que não iria perdê-la. Não outra vez.


	12. Almoço na Toca

**Capítulo 12:** Almoço na Toca 

Ginny acordou de manhã, sentindo os braços dele em volta de seu corpo, e esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Ela se virou, com cuidado, para não acordá-lo, e poder vê-lo dormindo. Mal conseguia ver os olhos dele, por conta dos cabelos que caiam por cima. Se perguntava como conseguira ficar tanto tempo afastada dele. Sentiu os braços de Draco com mais força, e notou um pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele, antes de abrir os olhos.

- Bom dia! – Ela acariciou os cabelos de Draco.

- Bom dia, Virginia! – Ele fechou os olhos, sorrindo mais ainda. Um sorriso idêntico ao de Alexi.

- Oh Merlin! Alexi! – Ginny levantou da cama, cobrindo o corpo com o lençol. Draco abriu os olhos, sem entender o que se passava.

- O que foi? Você já vai levantar?

- Eu esqueci, Alexi, ele ainda está na casa de Circe.

- Depois você pega ele...

- Não, Draco, você tem que ir. Se vista rápido.

Ela foi até o guarda roupa procurar o que vestir, enquanto Draco vestia suas roupas que estavam jogadas ao pé da cama.

- Deixa eu ficar, Virginia.

- Não, o que Alexi vai pensar?

- Eu sou pai dele, não há nenhum problema nisso.

- Há sim. Vamos, saia. – Ela puxou Draco pela mão, ele ainda tentava abotoar a camisa.

Draco resmungou algo antes dela abrir a porta. Saíram do apartamento.

- Vá.

- Eu acordo mal humorado, você sabia? Não pode me expulsar assim!

- Draco, por favor, você pode vir mais tarde, para ver Alexi. – Ele sorriu, malicioso.

- E para ver você também. – A puxou pela cintura, começando a juntar os lábios. Quando aprofundou o beijo, ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo.

- Mamãe! – Ginny se soltou de Draco, rapidamente, olhando para a cara confusa de Alexi e Circe.

- Alexi, você já acordou? – Perguntou, sem saber como reagir.

- Oi, Alexi. – Draco murmurou, meio constrangido.

- Vamos entrar, meu amor, mamãe estava com saudade. Você já tomou café da manhã? – Ela pegou na mão dele, e voltando a abrir a porta. – Obrigada Circe, depois eu falo melhor com você.

- Tudo bem, Ginny. – Circe voltou para se apartamento.

- Mamãe, o que...?

- Eu vou explicar tudo, meu amor. Entre, você deve estar com fome. – Alexi lançou um olhar confuso e meio chateado para Draco, antes de entrar. – Venha, Draco.

- Que?

- Venha tomar café da manhã conosco. – Ela olhou de um jeito firme e decidido. Draco entrou, Alexi já não estava mais na sala.

- Ele não gostou.

- Não, e eu já sabia que ia ser assim.

- Como você sabia?

- Uns meses antes de você aparecer, eu comecei a sair com um cara e Alexi não gostou. – Draco olhou, indignado, para ela.

- Você esteve com outro?

- Sim, e eu já não estava com você. Foram anos sozinha cuidando de Alexi...

- Ah, é! Então, por que ainda não está com esse outro?

- Porque Alexi tinha muito ciúme e eu fiquei muito preocupada. Ele andava arranjando problemas na escola e, sempre que o Kyle aparecia, ele era grosseiro, tanto comigo, quanto com ele. – Draco estufou o peito, mostrando orgulho.

- Isso prova que ele é meu filho mesmo.

- Não seja bobo, Draco.

- Você vai contar a ele?

- Agora não. Quero ver como ele reage a esse café da manhã. Vou ajeitar o café, você pode ficar aqui na sala.

- Vou falar com ele.

- Não acho uma boa idéia.

- Por que não, Virginia? Só vou conversar. – Ele saiu, em direção ao quarto de Alexi. Ginny, vendo que não tinha como impedir, foi para a cozinha. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo que ele conversasse com Alexi.

Draco chegou ao quarto do filho. O menino brincava com o pomo de ouro, que havia ganhado dele, sentado no chão, próximo ao guarda-roupa. Draco se aproximou, e sentou-se também.

- Então, Alexi... quando você quer ir lá em casa andar de vassoura? – Alexi desviou sua atenção do pomo, e olhou para Draco.

- Não quero ir. – Draco mostrou-se constrangido, durante alguns segundos.

- Por que?

Alexi levantou do chão e saiu do quarto. Draco fez o mesmo. Pelo visto, ia ser difícil contar a verdade ao garoto.

Quando chegaram na cozinha, a mesa já estava arrumada. Alexi não falou absolutamente nada, respondendo através de monossílabos as perguntas que a mãe fazia. O clima era estranho, mas mesmo assim, Draco não conseguia deixar de se sentir feliz. Finalmente tinha se acertado com Virginia e mais do que nunca, ele gostava da idéia de ser pai.

* * *

Ginny estava com Alexi em frente à Toca. Resolvera ir naquele sábado visitar sua família, como Gui havia sugerido. Estava tomando coragem para contar a verdade, mas não sabia ao certo se ia fazer isso mesmo, para ela ainda não era o momento certo e tinha que contar separadamente à sua família e à Alexi. Estava na dúvida a quem contar primeiro. No dia em que Alexi encontrou Draco, de manhã cedo em casa, o garoto não falou muita coisa durante o dia todo, por mais que ela tentasse bajulá-lo e persuadi-lo a dizer por que ele estava assim. Depois, Alexi já parecia bem melhor, nem parecia que se lembrava do fato de encontrar sua mãe beijando Draco, e ele estava feliz por depois de tanto tempo estar indo visitar seus avós e tios. 

- Mamãe? Será que o Sunny está maior?

- Você ainda lembra do Sunny, Alexi? Você só tinha três anos quando o viu e ele era menor ainda, só tinha um.

- Eu vou poder brincar com ele?

- Claro que vai. E, fora o Sunny, tem a Alana, que tem três anos, filha do tio Rony e da tia Mione.

- Eu sou o mais velho, né, mamãe?

- É, eu fui a primeira a ter filho. Agora, vamos entrar porque se bem conheço a mamãe, ela já deve estar preocupado com o nosso atraso.

Ginny e Alexi ultrapassaram a pequena cerca e dirigiram-se para a porta de entrada da cozinha.

- Se você quer diminuir o inchaço no pé, use aquela poção que eu lhe disse, Mione, eu já tive sete filhos, entendo bem disso.

- Eu já tentei. – Resmungou Hermione, sentando na cadeia ao lado da mesa. – Mas eu fico enjoada com o cheiro, não dá para usar, se não eu não paro de vomitar. – Ela colocou a mão na enorme barriga. – Nem dá para acreditar que eu estou no sexto mês, parece mais... Merlin! Ginny!

A Sra. Weasley se virou, e viu Ginny e Alexi na porta.

- Arthur, ela chegou. – Gritou, antes de correr para abraçar a filha e o neto. – Oh, minha querida, estávamos com tanta saudade de vocês dois!...

- Eu também, mamãe.

- Como a tia tá gorda... – Alexi olhava na direção da barriga de Hermione.

- Alexi! – Repreendeu Ginny.

- Eu não ligo, Ginny. – Ela se levantou da cadeira, com dificuldade. – Alana vive dizendo o mesmo. – Ginny se aproximou de Hermione, para abraçá-la.

- Já é o terceiro, Mione?

- É, mas pelo visto tem uns três aí dentro. – Ela olhou para Alexi. – Como você cresceu! E Sunny está quase do seu tamanho.

- Vamos para a sala, estão todos ansiosos para ver vocês dois. – A Sra. Weasley segurou no braço de Ginny, e não parecia que ia largá-la tão cedo...

Entraram na sala onde estavam praticamente todos os Weasley e claro, Harry. Olharam para Ginny e logo em seguida vieram todos abraçá-la. O Sr. Weasley chorava por estar vendo a filha de novo, enquanto Fred e Jorge seguravam Alexi.

- Eu não disse que ela vinha, mamãe? – Gui sorriu para Ginny.

- Até que enfim você apareceu, Ginny, papai já estava caducando quando falava de você.

- Oh, Carlinhos! – Ela abraçou o irmão. – Você continua solteiro?

- Casamento não é para mim!

- Você também ainda continua solteira, Ginny. – Ela deu um sorriso amarelo para Rony. – E pode ter sido a primeira a ter filho, mas eu vou bater o recorde em termos de quantidade. – Todos riram.

- Pode deixar Rony, eu não penso em ter mais, Alexi já dá trabalho suficiente.

- Se você tá pensando que nós vamos ter outro filho, Rony, está muito enganado! Para mim, esses três já bastam.

- Que isso, Mione. – Rony abraçou Hermione por trás - só mais um!

- Se você parir o mais um...

- Vocês dois não mudam mesmo, até nisso discordam. – Harry olhava Alexi. – Como vai Ginny?

- Bem, Harry. E você? Solteiro que nem o Carlinhos?

- Isso mesmo, quer dizer, mais ou menos.

- O Harry não pára com uma namorada, cada mês é uma diferente.

- Cala a boca, Rony.

- Como o próprio Almofadinhas diz: Ele resolveu fazer que nem o pai dele, só que foi ao contrário. Em vez de ser assim na época de Hogwarts, ele resolveu ser assim depois que se formou.

- Deixe o Harry em paz, Rony. – A Sra. Weasley sorriu, amavelmente para Harry. – Um dia ele encontra a mulher certa.

O resto do dia correu muito agradável, com todos os Weasley reunidos. As crianças se divertiam, brincando com Fred e Jorge, que mais pareciam crianças que tinham crescido muito. No total, eram cinco: Sunny e Luca, filhos de Jorge; Alana, de Rony e Hermione; Lisa, de Fred; e Alexi.. Fora os pequenos que ainda não podiam brincar: Ronald Jr., de apenas um ano; e Suzy, de três meses, essa também de Fred. Percy foi o primeiro a se casar, mas ele e Penélope ainda não haviam tido nenhum filho. Fleur e Gui estavam na mesma situação, mas, ao contrário de Percy, Gui era doido para ter um filho.

Em nenhum momento Ginny teve coragem de contar sobre Draco, mesmo quando Gui chamou-a a um canto e pressionou para que ela contasse. Na hora do almoço, quando todos já estavam à mesa, Gui anunciou que Fleur estava esperando o primeiro filho deles. Já estava grávida de dois meses, e só descobrira isso há umas duas semanas. A Sra. Weasley se emocionou ao saber que teria mais um neto. No final da tarde, Ginny disse que já ia embora, estava cansada. Prometeu voltar com mais freqüência e levar Alexi para brincar com os primos. Harry ofereceu uma carona para levá-la em casa. Ele tinha seu próprio carro, já que não gostava de viajar via flu, e também por causa de suas namoradas, que às vezes eram trouxas e não podiam aparatar nem andar de vassoura. Ele e Ginny foram conversando, enquanto Alexi dormia na banco de trás.

- Você não devia ter ficado muito tempo longe, Ginny. Seus pais sentiram muito a sua falta, todos nós sentimos.

- Eu sei, Harry, mas é que é difícil trabalhar e cuidar do Alexi, não me sobra muito tempo.

- Falando no Alexi, eu olhei para ele e lembrei de uma pessoa, mas você não ia nem gostar de saber quem.

- De quem você lembrou, Harry? – Perguntou distraída, olhando a paisagem pela janela do carro.

- É impossível, sabe, mas me lembrou o primeiro garoto que eu vi e que me disse que ia a Hogwarts, na primeira vez que eu fui ao Beco Diagonal com Hagrid. Não ligue, foi só uma pequena associação.

Continuaram conversando sobre como andava Sirius, a vida de auror de Harry, a de Ginny, que estava quase se formando como curadora no St. Mungus e sobre outros vários assuntos banais, até chegarem ao apartamento de Ginny. Harry ajudou ela a tirar Alexi do carro e o levou nos braços, com Ginny ao seu lado mostrando o caminho. Entraram no apartamento e Harry já ia colocando Alexi no sofá, quando Draco surgiu vindo da cozinha.

- Até que enfim você chegou, Virginia, eu tenho uma coisa... Potter!

- Malfoy! Ginny, o que Malfoy faz aqui?

- Eu é que pergunto: o que você faz aqui, Potter? E trata de soltar o meu filho! – Draco andou até Harry, e tirou Alexi dos braços dele. Ginny olhou apreensiva para Harry, que tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

- Filho? Eu não acredito... Ginny, você e Malfoy...?

- Merlin! Escute, Harry, eu preciso explicar tudo...

- Você não tem que explicar nada a ele, Virginia, e sim a mim. Como você pôde trazer Potter aqui?

- Ele me deu uma carona e... Escute aqui, Draco! Deixe de ser infantil, depois nos conversamos.

- Nada disso, Virginia...

- Draco fale baixo, vai acordar, Alexi. Leve ele para o quarto, por favor.

- E deixar você sozinha com o Potter? Nem pensar!

- Vá, Draco, que coisa... Eu só vou conversar. – Draco não se mexeu. – Oh, Merlin! Saia daqui Draco, fique um pouco com Alexi e me deixe conversar com Harry. –ele bufou irritado e saiu com Alexi dormindo em seu colo.

Ginny respirou fundo, antes de se sentar no sofá. Harry se manteve em pé, atônito com o que tinha presenciado.

- Então, o Malfoy é o pai do seu filho? – Ele resolveu falar primeiro. Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça, afirmando. – Você não disse que o pai dele tinha morrido?

- Harry, eu não estou com vontade de explicar toda essa história agora. Eu só vou te pedir uma coisa: não conte isso para ninguém, eu quero ser a primeira a dizer à minha família e à Alexi.

- O que? Nem Alexi sabe que é filho do Malfoy? Eu não acredito que você mentiu esse tempo todo e se manteve junto ao Malfoy, sem que nenhum de nós soubesse.

- Eu não me mantive junto a Draco. Nós namoramos escondido em Hogwarts e ainda continuamos quando eu saí da escola, só que eu engravidei e houve um problema. Então, terminei com Draco sem ele saber que eu estava esperando um filho dele, ninguém podia saber da verdade. – Ela quase chorava. – O Draco reapareceu há pouco tempo, e descobriu. Acabei voltando com ele, e estou me preparando para contar a verdade a todos.

- Um Malfoy, Ginny?

- Não comece Harry, só tente entender, e me prometa que não vai contar para ninguém, nem para o Rony.

- Está bem,mas ainda não me conformo. Ele é um Malfoy e... Tudo bem, vou tentar entender. - Ele sorriu, amargurado. – Agora, acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Tchau, Harry. – Ela se levantou do sofá. – Eu acho que no próximo final de semana, eu apareço lá na Toca.

- Eu estou lá todo fim de semana, com o Sirius e ás vezes o professor Lupin. – Ele sorriu. – Você ficou sabendo que o professor Lupin teve um filho, há uns dois anos atrás?

- Ele e a Tonks?

- Foi, e parece que o menino é metamorfomago também. – Harry sorriu. – E tem cara de quem vai aprontar, que nem Tonks. Remus fica doido quando tem que tomar conta dele sozinho, aí leva o menino lá para casa e Sirius ajuda, mas não dá muito certo, porque quando junta Sirius e Ted, aquela casa parece que vai desabar. – Draco surgiu na sala, com a cara mais mal encarada desse mundo.

- A conversa tá boa, pelo visto.

- Tchau, Ginny, te vejo no fim de semana que vem.

- Tchau, Harry. – Ginny abriu a porta, e Harry foi embora.

- Não acredito que você o trouxe aqui...

- Pare com isso, Draco. Alexi ainda está dormindo?

- Tá sim. – Draco sentou irritado no sofá.

- Draco, deixe disso, o Harry só veio me trazer em casa. E o que você fazia aqui?

- Eu vim te ver, só que você não estava, e eu fiquei esperando. Tinha me esquecido que você ia na casa da sua família. Contou para eles?

- Ainda não. – Draco fechou mais ainda a cara, e cruzou os braços. Ginny se sentou ao seu lado, e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

- Você fica tão lindinho quando faz essa cara de irritado...

- Não comece.

- Alexi tá dormindo.

- E?

- Você vai continuar desse jeito, enquanto Alexi dorme, e nós podíamos aproveitar um pouco?

- Você não tem jeito, ruiva. – Ele a fez sentar em seu colo. – Como foi o dia com a sua família?

- Eu sei muito bem que você não está interessado em saber...

- Não mesmo. – Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça, e começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

- Draco?

- Hum. – Draco levantou a cabeça, e a encarou.

- Eu não acho que eles vão reagir positivamente...

- O que você esperava? Achei que já soubesse disso. Vai dar tudo certo no final, você vai ver, não se preocupe. – Ele sorriu, a deixando mais tranqüila, e começou a beijá-la docemente, a mantendo presa a si, dando total segurança de que tudo ficaria bem mesmo.

* * *

**N.A:** Amei escrever esse capítulo, apesar de só ter notado isso quando li. Bom, a fic já está chegando ao fim, acho que so tem mais uns dois ou três capítulos. E sorry pela demora, mas vou atualizar esses últimos mais rapidamente, assim espero. 


	13. Contando a verdade

**Capítulo 13:** Contando a verdade 

Ginny estava sentada na mesa da sala fazendo sua pesquisa sobre novidades no mundo mágico de feitiços curadores. Não conseguia se concentrar direito, ela só pensava que tinha que contar a Alexi o mais rápido possível sobre a verdade e isso a deixava completamente nervosa. Como ela iria explicar para o garoto que o pai estava vivo e que era Draco? Maldita hora que ela inventou essa história do pai de seu filho estar morto. E ainda tinha sua família, que com certeza ia dar trabalho. Ela colocou a pena em cima da mesa, desistindo da pesquisa, mais tarde terminaria. Alexi dormia, já passava das oito horas da noite e ela sabia que essa noite seria uma de insônia, todos aqueles problemas em sua cabeça não a deixariam dormir.

Suspirou cansada e fechou os olhos durante alguns instantes, quando os abriu Draco estava na sala de seu apartamento com uma cara não muito amigável, mas ela sorriu assim mesmo. Com ele ali, ela poderia pelo menos esquecer um pouco seus problemas. Ginny levantou da cadeira, Draco a olhava sério.

- Que bom que você apareceu, Draco.

- Quem diria, você dizendo isso? – Ele sorriu, mas ela notou que havia algo de errado com ele.

- O que foi? – Ele franziu a testa. – Diga, Draco, eu sei que há algo de errado, não me esconda nada. Draco foi com ela até a mesa em que Virginia estava sentada antes. Sentou com ela em seu colo, acariciando os cabelos ruivos.

- Nada demais, só problemas no escritório e minha mãe está doente, mas logo passa. – Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela e ficou assim parado.

- Não me parece nada demais, pelo contrário, se não você não ficaria assim. Não minta pra mim, Draco. – Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou fundo nos olhos dela.

- Temos que contar logo a verdade a Alexi. Quero que ele veja a minha mãe como avó dele, Virginia, por favor.

Draco podia falar nas estrelinhas, mas ela era esperta o suficiente para saber o que se passava. Se ela antes achava motivos para não contar a verdade a Alexi agora, depois disso não tinha mais como adiar. Não iria tocar mais no assunto sobre Draco estar assim, sabia que ele não queria isso, só iria contar logo a verdade a Alexi.

- Está bem, Draco. Amanhã mesmo eu conto.

- Posso passar a noite aqui. – Ele a apertou com mais força.

- Você sabe que não. Deixe-me contar primeiro a Alexi.

- Eu posso ir embora de manhã cedo, antes dele acorda. – Ela não ia conseguir dizer não. Não diante da cara que Draco fazia, como se estivesse preste a ser abandonado.

- Tudo bem, só torço para que Alexi não acorde no meio da noite.

- Posso vê-lo? – Draco contraiu os lábios como se não quisesse deixar aquela pergunta escapar, mas próximo dela não conseguia conter seus sentimentos.

- Como?

- Posso vê-lo agora? – Perguntou de novo.

- Ele esta dormindo. – Virginia passou a mão de leve pelo cabelo de Draco.

- Justamente por isso. – Ela sorriu e Draco desviou os olhos.

- Pode, mas não faça barulho. – Ela se levantou do colo de Draco.

Os dois foram até o quarto de Alexi, silenciosamente. Ginny abriu a porta do quarto e entrou com Draco. Ele não ousou se aproximar da cama por mais que ela insistisse. Aquilo tudo era novo para ele, não era tão fácil assim a idéia de ser pai, mas por que não dizer que de certa maneira já estava preocupado com o menino? Ele era importante, assim como Virginia, e cuidaria muito bem dos dois, afinal faziam parte de sua vida e ele não se imaginava mais sem eles.

Ficou observando Alexi dormi e se mexer um pouco inquieto na cama, não escondeu o sorriso nos lábios ao ver o filho daquele jeito. Como queria estar ali há mais tempo, ter aproveitado cada momento com ele, ver cada pacinho que o filho começou a dar, as primeiras palavras e por causa de um erro, um erro estúpido, ele havia perdido todos esse momentos, mas ainda tinha como recuperá-lo. Pelo menos aproveitaria os que viriam agora e prometeu a si mesmo que seria o melhor pai do mundo, mesmo que não soubesse direito como ser assim. Ele tinha a ruiva dele para ajudá-lo a ser. Saiu do quarto com Virginia, um pouco triste e feliz, por saber o que tinha perdido e o que tinha ganhado.

- Me desculpa, Draco? – Ele olhou para Virginia que acabava de fechar a porta do quarto.

- Te desculpar por que? – Perguntou confuso.

- Eu nunca deveria ter escondido Alexi de você, eu não sabia o que fazer quando descobri tudo e fiquei sem rumo e...

- Você não tem que pedir desculpa. – Ele a abraçou. – Acho que fui eu que acabei jogando isso tudo fora, mesmo que não soubesse. O que aconteceu já passou e eu só queria que você soubesse que eu nunca, em nenhum momento te esqueci e que você foi a única que esteve aqui dentro. A besteira que eu fiz com a Pansy, foi uma imaturidade e você não sabe o quanto eu me arrependo disso.

- Draco, eu... – Ele não deixou que ela terminasse. Aproximou seus lábios, tocando os dela e murmurou:

- Eu te amo, nunca esqueça disso. – Voltou a encostar os lábios e beijo com leveza a trazendo para mais perto e deslizando para aprofundar o beijo.

- Draco, você vai ter que ir embora amanhã bem cedo.

- Certo... – Ele voltou a beijá-la a levando até o quarto.

* * *

Alexi acordou no outro dia de manhã, animada e com fome. Levantou da cama, deixando os lençóis embolados no canto e indo até o quarto da mãe. A porta estava trancada e ele estranhou, sua mãe nunca trancava a porta do quarto. Ele bateu três vezes na porta e chamou:

- Mãe?

Do outro lado da cama, Draco juntava suas coisas e tentava acorda Virginia. Tinha perdido a hora e ela também, Alexi não podia vê-lo ali, seria embaraçoso demais e ele e Virginia foram muitos irresponsáveis. Pelo menos ele teve a idéia de trancar a porta, não queria nem imaginar o que teria acontecido se não tivesse feito isso. Virginia acordou já meio atenta, estava vestindo a blusa de Draco e de calcinha. Entendeu rapidamente o que acontecia e tratou de se ajeitar.

- Eu vou aparatar. – Draco murmurou já vestido. Ele deu um leve beijo em Virginia e desaparatou. Alexi chamava pela mãe do outro lado da porta.

- Já estou indo, filho. – Ela destrancou a porta, usando um robe e tentando ajeitar os cabelos. Alexi sorriu para ela.

- Estou com fome, mamãe.

- Você sempre está com fome, Alexi, vamos. Vou ajeitar seu café da manhã.

- Por que a porta estava trancada, mamãe? – Ela ruborizou.

- Hum... porque... porque eu acabei trancando-a sem perceber, meu amor.

Os dois já estavam na cozinha e Ginny preparava a comida para Alexi, enquanto ele ficava sentado, balançando os pezinhos no ar e esperando a mãe terminar de preparar tudo.

- Alexi, precisamos conversar.

-Tá, mamãe. – Ela colocou as torradas, o iogurte, o pedaço de bolo que havia feito no dia anterior e um copo de leite com chocolate. Se sentou no banquinho ao lado do filho e olhou séria.

- Alexi, você lembra o que eu te disse sobre seu pai. – Os olhinhos azuis do menino baixaram e ele murmurou:

- Lembro. Ele morreu antes que eu nascesse.

- Pois é, meu amorzinho, mas... – Ela respirou fundo e apertou o nó dos dedos. – E se eu disser que... Alexi, me entenda, nós adultos, as vezes cometemos erros e que podem causar certa dores.

- Não estou entendo, mamãe. – Ele olhou para ela confuso. – O que isso tem haver com a morte do papai.

- Seu pai, Alexi... não morreu. – Ela falou segurando as lágrimas, temia pela reação do filho.

- Não morreu? Como não, mamãe? – Ele contraiu os lábios.

- Eu tive que dizer isso, porque eu e seu pai não estávamos juntos e... era tão difícil para mim admitir que ele ainda existia. – Alexi levantou da mesa, completamente confuso. Ginny ficou sem saber o que fazer de imediato. – Alexi, meu amorzinho. – Ela se levantou e se abaixou na altura dele.

- Eu tenho pai, mamãe? – Os olhinhos cinza se enchiam de água.

- Tem, meu amor. – Ela o abraçou. – Você perdoa a mamãe? – Alexi não respondeu, permaneceu abraçado a mãe.

- Eu vou conhecê-lo?

- Vai...quero dizer, você já o conhece.

- Eu não quero, mamãe. – Ginny se surpreendeu. Sempre achou que Alexi sentia muita falta do pai e que quando ela contasse a ele ia ficar chateado com ela, mas não que não fosse querer conhecer o pai.

- Por que?

- Porque ele nunca esteve aqui, mamãe. – Ela o pegou no colo e se sentou na cadeira.

- Porque ele não sabia, a mamãe não contou, ele não teve culpa. E eu sei que você quer muito conhecer seu pai. Então deixe de ser orgulhoso como ele. – Alexi sorriu timidamente.

- Eu sou parecido com o papai?

- Até demais. – Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Mas mãe, eu não entendi por que mentiu?

- Oh meu amor, a mamãe errou, mas ela não sabia o que fazer e confesso que as vezes ainda não sei. – Alexi se afastou um pouquinho.

- Eu tenho que ir para a aula, mamãe.

- Você não quer conhecer seu pai? – Perguntou meio receosa. Alexi não respondeu. – Alexi, não culpe ele, quer dizer... ele até tem um pouquinho de culpa... mas de qualquer forma eu tinha que ter contado a verdade. – Ele balançou a cabeça concordando, mas ela sabia que o filho não estava aceitando aquilo tudo tão bem. Pegou na pequena mãozinha de Alexi. – Você não faz a mínima idéia de quem seja? – Ele continuo sem responder.

Ginny levou Alexi até a sala e fez com que ele se sentasse no sofá. O menino olhou meio tristinho, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso. Sempre quis que seu pai estivesse vivo, era muito chato ver todos os garotos de sua idade com os pais e ele sem. E uma das primeiras coisas que veio a sua mente foi que seu pai poderia ensiná-lo a voar.

Ginny apertou nervosamente as mãos, não sabia muito bem como avisar ou trazer Draco. Se lembrou da caixinha que ele lhe deu quando apareceu no aniversário de Alexi. Foi até o quarto e tirou a caixinha da gaveta, só podia ser aquilo, ela tinha certeza. Pegou o pequeno espelho de dois sentidos e chamou pelo nome de Draco, que apareceu no reflexo do espelho meio surpreso.

- Achei que você não fosse usá-lo. Te dei isso a um tempo já e era para eu ter te dado no dia em que terminamos, já que você tinha esquecido comigo. – Ele resmungou, mas depois sorriu.

- É sério, Draco. Eu já contei, você pode vim aqui? – Ele ficou subitamente sério e ela sabia que talvez ele não estivesse pronto ainda, mesmo sendo ele quem insistiu para que contasse a verdade.

- Tá. – Ele murmurou e desapareceu, segundos depois estava ao lado dela no quarto. – Você já contou? – Ginny balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – E agora? O que eu faço? – Ela olhou meio indignada para ele, depois suavizou um pouco ao ver o rosto exasperado dele.

- Você só tem que ir lá na sala e falar com ele. – Ela sorriu tentando passar segurança a Draco.

Andaram para fora do quarto e chegando na sala Draco viu Alexi entretido com os próprios pés que balançavam no sofá sem tocar o chão. Ele se aproximou e o garotinho levantou a cabeça o olhando. Draco parou em frente a ele sem saber muito bem o que fazer, Alexi deu um doce sorriso muito parecido com o da mãe e ficou em pé em cima do sofá para poder abraçar o pai. Draco se surpreendeu e demorou um pouco a corresponder o abraço. Virginia se aproximou dos dois, completamente abobalhada com a reação de Alexi e sorriu sem conter as lágrimas. Draco abraçava o filho com força, sentindo uma sensação muito boa, havia algo além da ruiva, que era importante em sua vida. Alexi se afastou um pouco, meio sem jeito.

- Quando eu vou poder aprender a voar?

- Se quiser hoje mesmo. – Draco respondeu, com um suave sorriso no rosto, o que era um pouco estranho se tratando dele. – Podemos, Virginia?

- Claro. – Ela concordou, segurando as lágrimas e sorrindo para os dois.

- Vou pegar minha vassoura. – Alexi pulou do sofá e saiu correndo para o quarto pegar sua vassoura.

- É... não foi difícil. – Disse Draco. Ginny se aproximou dele o segurando pelo pescoço e abraçando-o. – Você não vai chorar, vai? Ah não, Virginia, não gosto de te ver chorando e... – A voz dele ficou um pouco trêmula, mas ele continuou firme. – E já está tudo bem, eu acho. – Apertou-a entre os braços.

Alexi voltou para sala e Draco e Virginia se soltaram. Ela sorriu para o garoto e esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Podemos ir?

- Você não vem com a gente, Virginia? – Perguntou Draco.

- Ah, acho melhor não...

- Mas eu ia aproveitar para te apresentar a minha mãe, você nunca chegou a conhecê-la.

Não podia negar esse pedido dele, sabia que a mãe de Draco não andava nada bem e ela tinha que dar todo o apoio a ele naquela hora. Alexi observava atentamente os dois.

- Tudo bem, mas tenho que estar de volta aqui à tarde.

- Você podia ter uma lareira aqui, né, Virginia. Facilitaria as coisas.

- Draco, não começa. Podemos ir de metrô até o Beco Diagonal e...

- Não! Você sabe que eu não gosto dessas coisas trouxas.

Os dois discutiram infantilmente, com Alexi sentando no sofá achando a cena engraçada. Até que decidiram fazer como Virginia tinha dito, depois de muita relutância da parte de Draco. Eles foram de metrô para o Beco Diagonal e usaram a lareira do Caldeirão Furado, como da primeira vez que Virginia esteve na casa de Draco.

Alexi já conhecia Narcisa, só que agora sabia que ela era sua avó. Quando chegaram, ela estava na sala de estar, lendo um livro como de costume e trajando um elegante robe. Se encontrava meio adoentada, a pele mais pálida do que o habitual, mesmo assim não perdeu sua beleza. Ginny ficou acanhada em conversa com a mãe de Draco, que se mostrava altamente superior quando falava com ela. Pelo menos com Alexi, a mulher era muito atenciosa e por que não dizer doce, ao modo dela?

Um tempo depois deles conversarem, Draco foi com Ginny e Alexi ao jardim, ensinar ao garoto a voar como havia prometido. Ginny não parava de ficar gritando, preocupada, dando instruções a Draco para ter cuidado com Alexi. Depois de muita relutância ela deixou que Alexi voasse sozinho, apenas com Draco o acompanhado de lado com outra vassoura, mas foi um passeio muito rápido. Ela não gostava nem um pouco disso, Alexi só tinha cinco anos, como ela não cansava de dizer, e para ela não era uma idade suficiente para se andar de vassoura sozinho.

Depois de almoçarem juntos com Narcisa, Ginny teve que ir, pois teria aula, estava preste a terminar seu curso de curandeira, mas ainda teria que continuar o estagio no St. Mungus. Alexi ficou com Draco, e ele prometeu levar o filho para casa de noite, quando ela já estivesse lá. Mesmo meio preocupada em deixar o filho lá, ela acabou cedendo, já era difícil resistir a um dos dois com aquela carinha, o que dirá os dois juntos fazendo manha? E Draco se divertiu bastante o resto da tarde brincando com Alexi como se fosse uma criança da mesma idade, voando de vassoura, desobedecendo Ginny e lanchando o que sua mãe tinha mandando os elfos prepararem para os dois. A diversão e os problemas de ser pai só estavam começando.

* * *

Ginny esperava Draco e Alexi chegarem e não teve surpresa nenhuma quando viu os dois aparecendo ao seu lado. Draco estava com Alexi nos braços e sorrindo colocou o menino no sofá.

- Estava tão cansado que acabou dormindo, resolvi vir com uma chave de portal. Deu trabalho para convencer um daqueles idiotas do ministério, mas acabei conseguindo. – Ele se sentou ao lado de Ginny que observa o filho.

- Ele parece exausto.

- Pode ter certeza que ele está, assim como eu. Mas sabe, eu ainda tenho algumas energias. – Olhou malicioso para ela.

- Nem pense nisso, estou exausta também, minha aula hoje foi cansativa, só quero descansar. – Ela se levantou para pegar Alexi.

- Deixe que eu levo ele. Vá descansar. – Deu um selinho nela e pegou Alexi nos braços.

Depois dele ter ido levar Alexi para o quarto, Ginny foi para o seu, tomar um banho quente e ver se consegui dormir. Depois de sair do banho, com os cabelos molhados, Draco estava sentando na poltrona do quarto e parecia estar dormindo. Ela não era a única a estar exausta. Se aproximou dele e passou a mão suavemente pelos cabelos de Draco. Ele por sua vez abriu os olhos e a puxou um pouco fazendo com que ela se sentasse no colo dele, sentindo o cheirinho dela recém saída do banho.

- Você pensou que ia escapar de mim? – Ela sorriu quando ele beijou seu pescoço.

- Não, Draco, mas eu realmente preciso descansar e acho que você também.

- Já disse que eu tenho energia suficiente, Ruiva. – A apertou entre seus braços, brincando com os cabelos molhados dela.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo!

- E você por acaso tem? Eu sei que quer tanto quanto eu. – Ele se levantou, as pernas de Ginny em volta da sua cintura. Caiu por cima dela na cama e mais uma vez era como se só existisse eles dois. Tinham passado cinco longos anos longe e ainda tinham muito o que recuperar.

* * *

**N.A:** Bom... tá ai. Um capítulo parecendo novela mexicana, mas eu tinha que mostra ela contando a verdade e todo aquele dramalhão e blábláblá... Não tenho facilidade para escrever essas cenas de família, reveladoras e tudo mais, então se não estiver legal me desculpem. Próximo capítulo é mais fofinho e já comecei a escreve-lo então acho que não vou demorar. 


	14. Doces

**Capítulo 14**: Doces 

Draco, Ginny e Alexi estavam na sala do pequeno apartamento. Alexi assistia aos desenhos, e os pais estavam sentados no sofá, Ginny encostada em Draco, enquanto ele afagava seus cabelos. Ele havia tentado mais cedo convencê-la a deixar de morar ali e irem para a mansão Malfoy, mas ela não gostou nenhum um pouco dessa idéia. A mansão Malfoy não lhe agradava muito. Agora ele voltava ao assunto, tentando de todas as formas convencê-la.

- Vai ser melhor, láé maior que aqui e Alexi teria mais espaço para brincar.

- Eu gosto do meu apartamento, Draco. – Retrucou um pouco chateada.

- Eu sei, mas ele é pequeno demais para nós três. Ou você acha que eu vou me afastar de você depois de todo esse tempo. – Acrescentou ao vê-la se contrair nervosamente ao ouvir ele dizer que o apartamento era pequeno de mais para os três.

- Você quer morar com a gente? – Perguntou meio incrédula se virando para Draco.

- Claro. – Respondeu simplesmente e deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela. – Você vai para a mansão Malfoy?

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de lá, Draco.

- Você pode mudá-la, decorar ao seu gosto, já que a minha mãe não está mais lá. – Draco ficou meio triste e fez com que ela se encostasse novamente nele.

- Ah, Draco, é que...

- Alexi, o que você acha de morar na mansão Malfoy? – Alexi deu um pulo do chão ao ouvir isso e pulou para cima dos pais no sofá.

- Ai, Alexi! – Ginny o sentou de lado.

- Eu quero, vou poder voar de vassoura.

- Você só pensa nisso. – Resmungou Ginny. Você pode ir voar na casa dos seus avôs.

- Por falar nisso. – Draco ajeitou Alexi no sofá. – Você ainda não contou a eles.

- Eu vou contar, Draco, calma. Tenho que prepará-los primeiro. – Ela se levantou do sofá.

- Aonde você vai?

- Preparar o almoço. Alguém tem que fazer algo nessa casa. – Foi até a cozinha deixando os dois sozinhos no sofá.

Alexi voltou a prestar atenção aos desenhos.

- Quando você for para Hogwarts tenho certeza que vai ficar na Sonserina. – Disse assanhando o cabelo do filho.

- Mamãe diz que eu vou para a Grifinória.

- Ah, não vai mesmo, tenho certeza.

Havia só algumas semanas que Virginia contou a Alexi sobre Draco, mas os dois já pareciam se dar bem. Ficou mais fácil já que Draco conseguiu meio que conquistar o garoto antes dele saber a verdade, e Alexi se sentia agora em uma verdadeira família, sentia um pouquinho de ciúme da mãe, porque antes a atenção dela era toda voltada a ela, mas por outro lado tinha Draco para mimá-lo, quase todo dia ele aparecia com um presente para o filho, Virginia brigava um pouco com ele por isso, mas acabava deixando passar.

- Alexi, você se importa de ficar hoje à noite na casa de Circe. – Alexi se virou para ele.

- Por que?

- Bom... eu queria fazer uma surpresa para sua mãe, já que ela vai hoje a tarde no Beco Diagonal renovar o estoque de poções dela.

- E eu não posso participar da surpresa, papai? – Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Er... digamos que eu vou... hum, Alexi, você pode participar de outra surpresa, que tal? – Alexi olhou intrigado. – Se você for, eu compro aquele estojo com bolas de tinta paralisantes.

- Tá pai, eu vou.

- Se Virginia me pega fazendo isso...

Quando Ginny já tinha saído no final da tarde para ir ao Beco Diagonal, Draco falou com Circe educadamente e pediu para que Alexi ficasse com ela. Circe concordou e conseguiu arrancar de Draco o que seria a tal surpresa, mesmo que Draco se mostrasse relutante em contar o que era.

* * *

Ginny aparatou diretamente no apartamento com duas sacolas com potinhos e frasquinhos. A sala estava meio escura, só com algumas velas acessas, a mesa arrumada elegantemente e ela estranhou a toalha que cobria a mesa de vidro e os pratos, definitivamente não era nada dela.

- Draco? Alexi? – Chamou e nada aconteceu. – Draco, o que você está aprontando? – Andou até a mesa, deixou as sacolas na estante do lado. Draco surgiu da cozinha carregando uma travessa de vidro.

- Você já chegou? Não era para ter chegado agora. – Ele resmungou e colocou a travessa na mesa.

- Draco, o que é isso? – Ela não acreditava, ele não podia estar fazendo aquilo, não era muito do feitio de Draco.

- Hum... um jantar... você não notou? – Perguntou divertido.

Ginny notou as vestes negras que ele usava, só que essas sem dúvida eram mais elegantes do que as que ele costumava usar.

- Onde está Alexi?

- Na casa de Circe. Você não vai ficar chateada por eu te mandado ele para lá, vai?

- Não... mas me surpreende você deixando seu filho na casa de uma trouxa. – Ele sorriu. E agora não sabia realmente o que fazer. Tinha planejado tudo, mas como começaria?

- Você não vai se sentar? – Afastou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Ginny educadamente se sentou.

Draco fez o mesmo sentando de frente para ela. Mas não sabia muito bem o que dizer.

- Draco, eu não acredito! Você preparou isso aqui? – Ele balançou a cabeça afirmando. – A fim de que, você preparou isso aqui?

- Não sei, tem que ter um motivo?

- Não exatamente, mas... ah, Draco, eu realmente não acredito! – Ela olhou maravilhada para a mesa.

Ao invés da mesa estar repleta de comidas sofisticadas como era de se esperar vindo de Draco, ou então com comidas típicas de um jantar, a mesa estava com os mais variados doces, desde os mais conhecidos aos sofisticados que ela sabia ser de origem francesa. Havia uns graciosamente confeitados com uma cobertura meio verde, que ela suspeitava ser hortelã. Draco sabia que ela gostava de hortelã misturada com chocolate. Ela olhou para uns mais ao canto, em formatos de corações, ao lado de uns de nuvens.

- Corações? Draco, o que deu em você? – Ela viu as maças do rosto de Draco corarem um pouquinho. Ele estava completamente desconcertado.

- Você não gostou?

- Eu adorei... está lindo, Draco, mas isso é mais uma mesa para uma criança, não?

- Se você quiser podemos guardar uns para Alexi.

- Você fez isso para mim?

- Foi...

Ela olhou para a travessa que ele havia trazido na hora que ela chegou, havia uns docinhos em forma de suspiros, mas que pareciam ter uma consistência mais firme e eram de um marrom glaceado. Ginny pegou um dos docinhos e pôs na boca, olhando para Draco.

- Você adora me provocar, não é? Mas acho que agora não é hora para provocações. – Ele viu ela se deliciar com o pequeno doce na boca. – É especial, sabe? – Virginia terminou o doce.

- O que é especial, Draco?

- O momento, mas acho que você não percebeu. – Ele sorriu. – Você sempre demora para perceber as coisas ao seu redor. – Agora foi a vez dele pegar um dos doces, mas não o levou até a boca. Se levantou e ficou ao lado dela colocando o doce não mão de Ginny.

- Quais suas intenções hoje, Draco? – Ela já ia levando esse doce até a boca também, mas antes que o fizesse o olhou bem. Era um doce azulado com uma pequena cereja em cima e havia letrinhas muito pequenas nele.

- Eu se fosse você, não comeria esse doce.

- Por que não? – Olhou intrigada para o doce tentando ler o que havia nele. – O que você escreveu aqui?

- Vamos lá, você não está cega, não acredito que não consegue ler. – Draco mordeu o lábio inferior. Talvez não desse certo.

Ginny aproximou o doce de seu rosto, a fim de ler, dava para ver sim mais de perto, no entanto ela não queria acreditar quefosse aquilo.

_"Casa comigo"  
_

Arregalou os olhos, e logo em seguida o que parecia um bombom se abriu revelando um anel de ouro com uma pequena pedrinha vermelha, uma pedrinha discreta, mas que não deixa de ser bonita.

- Oh, Draco! Você não está... – Levantou os olhos para Draco que sorria meio inseguro.

- Qual a sua resposta? – Perguntou não se agüentando mais de ansiedade.

- Qual seria, Draco? Eu... é lindo. – Voltou a olhar para o anel.

- Isso é um sim ou você está apenas admirada com o anel? – Draco se abaixou ao lado dela. – Então, o que me diz?

- É claro que eu aceito, Draco, claro.

- Sabe, você não precisa colocar o meu nome em todas as frases. Eu sei que é lindo e tudo mais...

- Deixe de ser bobo. – Ela sorriu e o agarrou pelo pescoço. – Eu não acredito.

- Você podia parar de dizer essa frase também e me deixar fazer o que eu pretendia desde que ouvi a sua resposta. – Ele olhou os olhos castanhos e segurando na nuca dela, a beijou.

Ginny segurou firme no pescoço de Draco, trazendo-o para mais perto, tendo certeza de que aquilo era o que mais queria. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil de tudo: contar finalmente aos Weasley. Já estava mais do que na hora, e isso seria mesmo difícil. Mas não era o momento dela ligar para isso. Agora Ginny só tinha que aproveitar todos aqueles doces e os beijos de Draco. Ele sabia que ela não resistia a doces, nunca poderia resistir a doces, ainda mais se tratando daqueles doces que um certo loiro tinha escolhido a dedo, cada um deles, sabendo exatamente a reação dela ao experimentar um por um.

Aquela noite Alexi não dormiu na casa de Circe. Ginny se sentiu na obrigação de chamá-lo, mesmo diante dos protestos de Draco. A reação do garoto ao saber que os dois ficariam definitivamente juntos foi a melhor possível, o que surpreendeu Ginny, ela não esperava esse aceitamento todo da parte dele.

* * *

Ginny parou mais uma vez em frente à porta de entrada da Toca, não exatamente a de entrada, era a porta dos fundos, que dava na cozinha, sempre costumava entrar por ai e agora não tinha que ser diferente. Ela respirou fundo três vezes, pronta para contar aos seus pais que havia mentido, isso era mesmo difícil. Ela não tinha esse hábito de mentir e seria difícil para os pais e irmãos dela descobrirem isso assim, depois desse tempo todo. Pelo menos agora ela só contaria aos pais, com os seus irmãos ela falaria depois e contaria com a ajuda de Gui para isso, ele mesmo se ofereceu quando soube que ela iria contar. Ele só ainda não sabia que Draco a tinha pedido em casamento, essa parte ela optou a contar ao irmão junto com os outros.

Entrou na cozinha e deu de cara com a sua mãe, ajeitando o que parecia ser o almoço. A Sra. Weasley logoa viu e foi em direção a filha para dar um abraço nela.

- Que bom que você veio. Não esperava, as poucas vezes que você vem sempre avisa antes.

- Quis fazer uma surpresa. – Tentou sorrir para a mãe, mas não conseguiu. – Na verdade tenho uma coisa para contar.

- Você parece preocupada. O que houve, Ginny? Algo com Alexi?

- Não! Alexi está ótimo, mas... é tem haver com ele também, mas ele está ótimo, mamãe.

- Então venha aqui um instante. Seu pai está na sala com Carlinhos e Rony.

- Carlinhos e Rony estão aqui? – Perguntou nervosa.

- Estão sim, assim como Fred e Jorge.

- Mas o que eles fazem aqui?

- Ginny, hoje é domingo, eles sempre vem aqui aos domingos. Todos, só não você e as vezes o Gui e o Carlinhos. Só falta Percy e Gui chegarem, daqui a pouco eles estão ai. – A Sra. Weasley a arrastou até a sala onde de fato estavam seu pai, Carlinhos e Rony.

- Ginny, você veio! – Exclamou o Sr. Weasley surpreso. Ginny foi até opai eo abraçou para depois sentar entre Rony e Carlinhos. – Cadê o Alexi?

- Ele ficou com o... a Circe, sabe, uma amiga minha. Eu não sabia que iam estar todos aqui.

- Ah, claro, você resolveu se afastar da sua família.

- Eu não me afastei de vocês, Rony. – Falou Ginny meio indignada.

- Não fale assim da sua irmã. Você sabe que ela não vinha por falta de tempo. – Repreendeu o Sr. Weasley.

- Esse tempo todinho e ela não arranjou um tempinho sequer para visitar a gente.

- Ronald Weasley! Deixe sua irmã, ela teve os motivos dela, agora porque você não vai ajudar Hermione lá em cima com as crianças, ela está grávida não pode se estressar muito. – Rony se levantou diante do que a mãe disse e foi ver Hermione resmungando algo.

- Ele não tem jeito. – Comentou Carlinhos. – Mas daqui a pouco isso passa, ele brigou com a Mione, por isso está assim. Daqui a pouco os dois fazem as pazes e o humor dele melhora, anda todo besta com a gravidez dela.

- Não acredito que a Mione já tá no terceiro filho. Depois do Alexi eu não pensei em ter mais nenhum e nem penso.

- Devia ter trazido ele.

Nesse instante Fred e Jorge desceram.

- Rony disse que você estava aqui. – Jorge a abraçou. – Vai vim com mais freqüência?

- Vou, vou sim e dá próxima vez trago Alexi.

- O pestinha. – Fred afastou Jorge dela e a abraçou. – Ele apronta mais do que os outros juntos.

- Ginny, você disse que queria contar uma coisa. – Disse a Sra. Weasley alegremente.

- É... eu disse?

- Disse, assim que chegou.

Percy e Gui entraram pela cozinha e já estavam na sala. Gui tinha ouvido o que a mãe disse e falou antes que Ginny dissesse alguma coisa.

- É uma boa hora para contar, Ginny, estamos todos aqui.

- Não... não estão, faltam o Rony e... falta o Rony.

- Eu chamo ele. – Disse Jorge curioso com o que Ginny tinha para contar. Ela olhou meio chorosa para Gui. Ele apenas sorriu como se quisesse tranqüilizá-la.

Rony desceu ainda mal humorado. Hermione ficou lá em cima, porque Alana tinha derramado alguma poção, que ela pegou na cozinha sem que ninguém visse, em Sunny, que adquiriu uma cor azul, provavelmente era algo que um dos gêmeos esqueceram. Hermione tentava algum feitiço para reverter, enquanto brigava com Alana por ter feito isso.

- O que você tem para contar, Ginny? Estão todos aqui já. – Perguntou Jorge ansioso com o que seria.

- Eu... bem, eu... – Ela olhou para Gui como se pedisse auxilio.

- Ginny, você sabe de que independente do que você for contar, somos a sua família, você pode contar sempre com todos nos. – Disse a Sra. Weasley carinhosamente, se sentando de frente para ela e ao lado do Sr. Weasley.

- Sabe o pai do Alexi?

- Finalmente você vai nos contar quem é? Ele era trouxa certo? E morreu, mas você nunca nos contou quem era, por mais que nós insistíssemos. – Carlinhos cruzou os braços.

- Ele não morreu. – Todos olharam sérios para ela, com os olhos arregalados e incrédulos. – E não é trouxa. Ele é puro sangue, puríssimo por sinal. – Não pode deixar de acrescentar.

- Oh, meu Deus, Ginny. Eu não acredito que você escondeu isso de nos.

- Mamãe, me desculpe, mas eu não podia. Eu não consegui. – Ela murmurou.

- Quem é ele, Ginny? – Rony perguntou sem se conter.

- Você podia ao menos esperá-la ficar menos nervosa. – Disse Fred.

- Nenhum de nós agüenta mais isso, Fred. Ela já devia ter contado. Quem é ele, Ginny? – Rony voltou a perguntar.

- Malfoy. – Ginny sussurrou. – Draco Malfoy.

- Que brincadeira sem graça é essa, Virginia? – Rony quase gritou. – Você disse Malfoy? Malfoy?

- É, Malfoy. – Falou enfurecida em respostas. Melhor contar tudo de uma vez e acabar logo com aquilo. – Nós namoramos escondidos quando eu estava no meu sexto ano, depois Draco se formou e continuamos namorando por carta e se encontrando escondidos em Hogsmeade. Então, quando eu me formei decidimos que iríamos assumir o namoro, mas... – Aquela parte era difícil, achou melhor omitir o que tinha visto. – Eu engravidei...

- E o desgraçado não quis assumir.

- Não, Rony. Ele não sabia, assim como vocês.

- Por que você nunca nos contou, Virginia? – Perguntou a Sra. Weasley séria. – Sabíamos que ele não estava envolvido com as coisas do pai dele, não teríamos proibido. E por que você não contou a ele?

- Por que... eu não pude. Ele... eu terminei com ele antes que soubesse. – Mentiu.

- Mesmo assim devia ter contato, tanto para nos quanto para ele. Alexi tem o direito de saber quem é o pai, do mesmo jeito que Malfoy tem direito de saber que é pai.

- Eles já sabem. – Ela não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Já sabem?

- É mamãe, sabem. E eu e Draco iremos noscasar. – Ela notou o olhar horrorizado de Rony e cara a abobalhada dos gêmeos. Carlinhos ficou pálido para depois assumir um vermelho intenso no rosto, o Sr. Weasley mantinha a boca meio entreaberta e até Gui parecia bastante surpreso com a noticia. Percy e a Sra. Weasley pareciam os menos chocados, mas Ginny achou que era porque eles achassem que não ouviram direito.

O que se seguiu a partir daí, foi uma barulheira que fez Hermione e as crianças descerem. Todos perguntavam a Ginny se aquilo era mesmo verdade e ela não se cansou de dizer que sim. Até que o Sr. Weasley resolveu estabelecer a ordem e pediu para que só ficasse ele, Molly e Ginny na sala para poderem conversar. Os outros saíram relutantes junto com a algazarra das crianças. Arthur disse a Ginny para ela trazer Draco e Alexi para jantarem todos juntos o mais breve possível e para que ela não se importasse com os que os irmãos iriam dizer. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que Draco não teve envolvimento nenhum na guerra e que agora cuidava dos negócios da família, os que não haviam sido confiscados.

Tudo pareceu fácil a partir daí. Ela não teve que encarar a reação de seus irmãos, seu pai e sua mãe cuidariam disso. Arthur falou a filha que confiava na escolha dela, apesar de ter ficado magoado por ele não ter dito a verdade desde o começo, mas ela era sua filha e o fato dela estar feliz já era o suficiente. Já a Sra. Weasley não falou muito e parecia chateada com tudo, ela não se opôs ao que Arthur disse, mas deixou claramente no seu olhar que não concordou totalmente com aquilo. Ginny lembrava muito bem da reação de sua mãe quando soube que ela estava grávida e não foi nada boa, e agora que descobria quem era o pai, não se agradou nem um pouco.

Ela saiu da Toca um pouco feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste, já sabia que sua mãe não ia aceitar nada bem aquilo e que não podia esperar total apoio de todos. Já era muito eles não se mostrarem contra abertamente ou tentar impedi-la, apesar dela achar que estava muito cedo para pensar que eles não impediriam. Aparatou direto no seu apartamento e encontrou Draco e Alexi brincando na sala, notou o vaso que ficava na estante ao lado no chão quebrado.

- Ah, eu não acredito! Não posso deixar vocês dois algumas horas sozinhas que já começam a destruir a casa. – Draco colocou Alexi no chão. O menino estava vermelho e parecia ter rido muito. Os cabelos de Draco estavam desalinhados e a camisa um pouco amassada.

- Não exagere, Virginia, foi só um vaso. – Ele apontou a varinha para o vaso. – _Reparo._

- Só um vaso. – Ela resmungou. – E essa bagunça ai na sala, trate de arrumar. – Foi para o quarto.

- Mamãe tá de mau humor. – Alexi se sentou no sofá.

- É, não deve ter sido muito bom na casa dos pais dela. Eu vou lá, já volta para a gente arrumar essa bagunça e nem pense em fugir, você vai me ajudar, Alexi. – Draco saiu da sala e foi para o quarto de Virginia. Ela estava deitada na cama. – Virginia. – Ele chamou e se sentou na cama ao lado dela.

- Você já arrumou a bagunça?

- Vou arrumar, não se preocupe. – Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos dela. – Seus pais não aceitaram?

- Acho que aceitaram. Papai pediu para eu te levar lá com Alexi.

- Você não acha que eu vou lá, acha? – Ela se sentou encarando- o.

- Claro que eu acho, você tem que ir.

- Mais e seus irmãos? Eles vão querer me matar. Eu não posso ir lá, você sabe disso.

- Sei é? Então, Draco, não tem droga de casamento nenhum. – Voltou a se deitar com raiva. Draco mediu as palavras e se deitou ao lado dela.

- Está bem, eu vou. Só não fique assim, ok?

- Você não presta, Malfoy.

- Ah, presto sim, se não você não estaria comigo. – Ela riu. – Agora você podia ir lá na sala e falar direito com o seu filho em vez de ficar emburrada ai nessa cama. – Ginny se virou para ele e o beijou.

Draco se levantou e ela fez o mesmo. Os dois foram para a sala, onde Alexi assistia TV, sentando no chão entre algumas almofadas.

- Vamos, Alexi.

- Vamos onde, papai?

- Arrumar a sala. – Draco levantou Alexi e os dois começaram a arrumar a sala.

- Que isso, Draco? Você é bruxo. – Virginia se sentou no sofá.

- Então trate de me ajudar. – Draco se sentou ao lado e começou a lançar feitiços organizando a sala.

- Assim não vale. – Disse Alexi se sentando no colo da mãe.

- Você só me chamou para eu te ajudar, não foi, Draco?

- Não! – Exclamou indignado. – O que você acha de pedirmos algo para o jantar.

- Vou fazer isso. – Ela se levantou.

- E o que você acha de nós mudarmos para a Mansão de Wiltshire?

- Não começa, Draco.

Draco bagunçou os cabelos de Alexi.

- Eu ainda a convenço e você podia me ajudar.

* * *

**N.A:** Novela mexicana de novo. Não sei o que está havendo comigo. Bem, o último capítulo está a caminho, então vocês podem esperar o que sempre acontece no final de novelas. Aquelas coisas: Casamento, barraco, morte. Morte? Não, isso não. A única morte ai é da Narcisa... snif! 


	15. Com aroma de morango

**Capítulo 15:** Com aroma de morango

Ginny acordou se sentindo cansada. Abriu os olhos, sem olhar para o lado, apenas fitou o teto. Sentiu algo se mexendo ao seu lado e puxando um pouco o seu cobertor. Era sempre assim. Toda manhã ele puxava o seu coberto, segundos depois dela acordar. Achava isso intrigante. Por que ele sempre puxava um pouco seu cobertor depois que ela acordava? Ginny acordava antes de Draco, tinha que fazer o café da manhã, acordar e ajeitar Alexi, se arrumar para ir ao seu trabalho e só depois disso Draco acordava, com o costumeiro mau humor. Tomavam o café juntos, para depois ela sair, levar Alexi na escola trouxa, que mesmo com Draco brigando ela continuou mandando Alexi para lá, e ir trabalhar no St. Mungus, ainda como estagiária. Havia sido assim no ultimo mês.

Draco não saia do apartamento de Ginny, desde a morte de Narcisa. Ele levou suas coisas para lá, e realmente aquele apartamento era pequeno para os três, agora que as coisas de Draco estavam ali. Ainda se adaptava a isso, sem dúvida era difícil conviver com alguém que fazia questão de encher seu banheiro de shampoo, loção pós barba, perfume (os mais caros que se encontrava na mundo mágico); algo esquisito e refinado na sua geladeira e alguns brinquedos mágicos espelhados pela casa. A presença de Draco era marcante no apartamento e por mais que ela estranhasse, gostava da presença dele ali. Era reconfortante e seguro, não era mais só ela e Alexi naquele apartamento. Era ela, Alexi e Draco, com suas manias, que ela ainda aprendia a lidar. E talvez fosse por isso que Draco puxasse toda manhã, assim que ela acordava, um pouco o seu cobertor. Ele queria se fazer presente, mostrar que estava ali com ela. Ginny chegou a essa conclusão na manhã em que se casaria com Draco.

Parou de fitar o teto e se virou de lado. Draco dormia com o cobertor cobrindo o rosto. Ginny afastou um pouco o cobertor para poder olhá-lo. Os fios de cabelos caídos pelo rosto e a boca um pouquinho entreaberta. Sorriu e deslizou a mão pelo rosto dele, fazendo-o estremecer um pouco e mexer as pálpebras com força. Vendo que já tinha conseguido acordá-lo, mesmo que ele ainda mantivesse os olhos fechados, ela se levantou, calçou as pantufas e saiu do quarto.

Draco abriu os olhos relutante, viu Ginny sair do quarto. É hoje. Tinha consciência do que aconteceria hoje. Tirou os fios de cabelos do seu rosto e fechou os olhos com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Hoje. É hoje. – Murmurou para depois abrir os olhos com força e se dar contar de que era _hoje_. – É hoje. – Repetiu meio nervoso.

Jogou os lençóis para o lado e se levantou. Iria se casar. Casar! Não era algo tão fácil assim. Ou era? Ele tinha certeza de que queria Ginny ao seu lado, mas ele nunca havia pensando em casamento, e há um mês atrás propôs isso a ela, assim derrepente. Foi tudo tão rápido. Descobriu que era pai, conseguiu voltar com sua Ginny e a pediu em casamento. Os dois já viviam juntos, mas casamento era algo realmente sério. E iriam se casar hoje. Alexi apareceu na porta do quarto, com a cara de sono e de pés descalços.

- Cadê a mamãe?

- Acho que foi preparar o café. – Draco respondeu ainda se sentindo meio nervoso. – O que você acha de irmos ajudá-la?

- Vamos. – Alexi sorriu. Draco se aproximou dele e segurou o menino no braço que sorriu mais ainda.

- Sua mãe não já disse para você não ficar andando descalço? Você pode ficar resfriado.

Os dois foram até a cozinha, Alexi ainda no braço de Draco. Ele colocou o filho em um banquinho e abriu a geladeira.

- Bom dia, Ginny!

- Bom dia, Draco! Alexi, cadê sua sandália?

- Ficou no quarto. O papai me trouxe no braço. – Ginny lançou um olhar a Draco, que acabava de fechar a geladeira.

- Não me olhe assim, eu briguei com ele por estar descalço.

- Pensei que você tinha passado a mão na cabeça dele, como faz sempre que Alexi apronta alguma coisa.

- Eu não passo sempre a mão na cabeça dele. Eu brigo... de vez em quando, mas brigo. – Draco falou meio desconcertado.

- Tudo bem, Draco, não precisa ficar assim. – Ela sorriu para depois ficar séria. – Droga! Você passa a mão na cabeça dele e eu passo a mão na sua. – Falou com um pouco de irritação, enquanto Draco se aproximava dela. Ele a abraçou e beijo de leve seus lábios.

- Ô dá pra parar com isso ai e fazerem meu café, eu to com fome. – Alexi falou batendo no prato e fazendo barulho. Draco se afastou de Ginny e sentou ao lado dele de cara feia.

- Você ainda tem ciúme da sua mãe? – Alexi deu um sorriso maroto para ele. – Eu sou seu pai, você não pode ter ciúme de mim com a sua mãe.

- Posso sim. – Retrucou o garoto sorrindo mais ainda.

- Pode não. – Draco ficou mais emburrado ainda.

- Posso sim.

- Pode não.

- Posso sim

- Pode não.

- Parem vocês dois. Draco, deixe de se portar como uma criança. – Ginny colocou o leite que esquentou e as panquecas na mesa.

- Não estou me portando como uma criança.

- Está sim. – E antes que ele dissesse que não estava mais uma vez, ela voltou a falar mudando de assunto. – Escutem vocês dois, já programei o dia de hoje.

- Por que você tinha que programar o dia de hoje?

- Draco, não comece. – Ele bufou e pegou uma das panquecas, enquanto Ginny terminava de preparar algumas torradas e queijo quente. – Alexi, assim que você terminar de comer, você vai se arrumar para ir para a casa da sua avó, sua roupa já esta lá e você ira com seus avós ou um dos seus tios para a cerimônia. Draco, mamãe disse para você ir ao La Blanc, o papai vai estar te esperando lá.

- Por que eu tenho que ir para lá e me encontrar com o seu pai? – Ele fez uma careta.

- Para acertar a coisas da recepção, foi você que fez questão de que fosse lá.

- Pensei que já estivesse tudo preparado.

- Mamãe disse que ainda faltam algumas coisas, ela vai para lá se certificar de que está tudo certo. Depois você volta para aqui e se arruma para...

- Diga Ginny: _o casamento. _Qual o problema? – Perguntou suavemente. Ginny deixou as torradas para lá e se sentou em um dos banquinhos.

- Estou nervosa... nós vamos nos casar. – Disse bobamente.

- É vamos. – Draco segurou a mão dela. – É normal você ficar nervosa, mas não precisa se preocupar. Sua mãe planejou para que tudo ocorresse bem.

- Você não gostou dela ter planejado, não foi?

- Era para você ter planejado, mas fazer o que? Você não quis planejar, você sequer queria festa.

- Mãe, as torradas estão queimando.

Ginny se levantou rapidamente, já era tarde, as torradas queimaram.

- Bom, não temos torradas. Mas se você sentir fome, Alexi, tenho certeza de que terá algo na casa de mamãe.

- E eu? – Perguntou Draco.

- Você vai ter que se vira, querido. – Ginny sorriu docemente, contemplando a cara emburrada de Draco. – Você sabe se virar, Draco, não é mais uma criança de cinco anos, pare de regredir. – Deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

Terminaram de tomar o café e Ginny pediu a Draco para levar Alexi a Toca (ele já tinha ido lá três vezes sob protesto, mas foi, para acertar as coisas do casamento com a mãe de Ginny). Quando os dois já tinham saído, depois de demorarem mais de uma hora e aborrecer Ginny por ficarem brincando em vez de se cuidarem, ela pode se sentar em uma das poltronas. Tinha dito o que eles dois tinham que fazer, mas não havia ninguém para dizer o que ela ia fazer. Tentou respirar fundo três vezes, não tinham dúvida do que queria, só estava nervosa com tudo aquilo. Assim que terminou de respirar as três vezes, Colin aparatou no seu apartamento sorridente.

- Você ainda está assim? Vamos! Ainda tem que ir para o salão.

- Colin, o casamento é no final da tarde, e ainda é de manhã.

- E você tem muitos preparativos até lá. Vamos logo, se levante e vá vestir algo para ir ao salão. Logo Ginny, se não não vai dar tempo. – Colin falou exasperado.

- Colin, eu quero pensar um pouco. – Colin começou a puxar o braço dela, querendo que ela se levantasse. – Só um pouquinho. – Ele conseguiu levantá-la. – Por favor...

- Vá, vá logo se arrumar. Sabe aquela veela mulher do seu irmão?

- Ela não é veela, ela é meio veela.

- Que seja! Ela fez questão de indicar o salão para você e já deve estar esperando lá.

* * *

Estava tudo pronto para o casamento naquele final de tarde em que ameaça chover, o que não seria nada bom, já que a recepção aos convidados seria ao ar livre, mas o que uma boa mágica não faria em uma situação daquela? Draco não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Se chovesse eles dariam um jeito rapidamente, nada estragaria o casamento de Ginny, ou melhor, o casamento dos dois. Mesmo assim ele estava inconfundivelmente nervoso. E não sabia se era por conta de Alexi estar correndo pelo salão, ou os olhares ameaçadores dos irmãos de Ginny, ou ainda a demora da noiva. E o que mais irritava Draco era que quando ele ficava nervoso seu cabelo começava a se desalinhar um pouco. Draco Malfoy com o cabelo desalinhado em seu próprio casamento era inadmissível.

Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e querendo que a voz saísse para chamar o filho, que nesse momento implicava com um dos pequenos ruivos, mas pensando melhor não havia nada demais em deixar Alexi se divertir um pouco. Ginny iria matá-lo se soubesse a idéia que ele fazia de diversão. Alexi quase socando um dos primos não era considerado diversão perante os olhos dos outros, no entanto o que ele iria fazer? Sua voz nem ao menos saia para parar aquilo, um dos Weasley que fizesse isso. Só se garantiu de ver que o filho estava levando a melhor.

Granger trouxe bufando Alexi para o lado de Draco e lançou a ele um olhar ameaçador, Draco não ligou, tratou de arrumar o terninho que o filho usava e uma agitação na entrada começava. Quando terminou de ajeitar Alexi, percebeu que a noiva havia finalmente chegado. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais a partir dali. Rápido para o seu estado naquela hora, mas lento para sua cabeça que guardava os mínimos detalhes. Ginny entrou com um gracioso vestido com pedrinhas brilhantes na parte da saia e um corpete delicado que parecia ter sido feito a mão. Os cabelos ruivos presos pelas próprias mechas atrás, com uma discreta tiarinha enfeitando. O vestido era no estilo tomara que caia e a parte da saia não era muito cheia, nem tinha uma longa calda como Colin teimou que devia ter. Ginny não queria uma longa calda, tinha argumentado que daria trabalho para se locomover.

Alana e Luca entravam na frente da noiva, e esta vinha de braços dados com o Sr. Weasley. Rony grunhia alguma coisa ao lado de Hermione, que mandava ele se calar. Se havia alguém mais nervoso ali que Draco, esse alguém era Ginny. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas ela não se decidia entre ficar sorrindo ou séria, a mão segurando com extrema força o buquê. As coisas ocorreram velozes para ambos a partir do momento em que Draco segurou a mão de Ginny e osacerdote começou a cerimônia. Queriam que demorasse e passasse rápido aquilo que os deixavam nervosos e felizes, com leves sorrisos bobos nos lábios. Draco não acreditava que estivesse se casando e se sentindo feliz por isso. Por saber que finalmente teria uma família, ao lado da pessoa que amava e garantia a si mesmo que faria de tudo para não errar mais.

Ocorreu tudo certo, por incrível que pareça se tratando de uma Weasley e uma Malfoy. Rony se conteve para não se manifestar na hora em que o sacerdote perguntou se alguém era contra a essa união. Ginny pode ouvir um desejado _"sim"_ de Draco, e ela conseguiu dizer o _"sim",_ sem correr o risco de borrar a sua maquiagem. Seus irmãos poderiam ter pulado no pescoço de seu noivo na hora em que foi beijada, mas o que isso importava afinal? Ninguém poderia separá-los mais, há não ser que eles quisessem.

* * *

Ginny acordou mais uma manhã, só que desde vez ao invés de um bolo em sua cama, se encontravam dois, ambos loiros de olhos acinzentados, sendo que um era uma miniatura do mais velho. Fazia um ano e dois meses que estava casada com Draco, Alexi achou de ter um pesadelo no meio da madrugada e pediu para dormir com os pais. Os dois se mexeram, Draco abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e ajeito Alexi ao seu lado que ainda dormia. Ginny se levantou para preparar o café da manhã e ir para o St. Mungus trabalhar, já estava na porta do quarto quando voltou correndo para o banheiro, ficando de joelhos de frente para o vaso sanitário e vomitando. Draco se levantou alarmado e chegou no banheiro preocupado.

- O que foi? Não está se sentindo bem? – Se aproximou dela tentando ajudá-lo a levantar.

- Hum... na verdade já estava esperando isso. – Ela disse fechando os olhos para evitar uma vertigem.

- Esperando o que? Vomitar? – Draco saiu com ela do banheiro e fez com que ela se sentasse na cama.

- Desde a semana passada que eu estava suspeitando.

- Suspeitando de que? – Ela revirou os olhos. Impressionante como homens são tão desatentos a essas coisas, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, ela teria que prepará-lo para a notícia, só precisa confirmar primeiro e iria fazer isso no próprio St. Mungus.

- Não se preocupe. – Ela passou uma das mãos pelo rosto dele. – Estou melhor, só foi um mal estar matinal.

- Mas o que você quis dizer com suspeitando e...?

- Deixe pra lá, Draco. Depois eu explico. Acorde Alexi enquanto eu preparo o café, ok? Faça o tomar banho e arrumar as coisas para ir a escola. – Ginny saiu do quarto e ele respirou resignado. Por que ela tinha sempre que decidir tudo?

- Ei mocinho, acorde, senão vai se atrasar para a aula. – Puxou os lençóis que cobriam Alexi. – Lembra do que ficamos de fazer hoje? – Perguntou ao loirinho que ainda esfregava os olhos.

- Convencer a mamãe a ir morar na Mansão de Wiltshire. – Resmungou Alexi.

- Isso mesmo, agora trate de tomar seu banho enquanto eu vou ajudá-la. Ah! E também temos que convencê-la a contratar um elfo doméstico, eu poderia trazer um lá da mansão, eles andam reclamando que estão abandonados...

Draco não conseguiu fazer com Ginny se mudasse com ele para sua antiga casa, mas pelo menos tinham saído daquele apartamento minúsculo que ela morava e estava em um bairro de luxo bruxo, morando em uma cobertura. Já tinha sido um avanço. O resto do dia ocorreu como ocorria sempre: Ginny foi trabalhar no hospital, já era uma curandeira formada; Draco levou Alexi na escolinha bruxa que ele tinha arranjado ali no bairro mesmo e depois foi trabalhar nos negócios da família Malfoy.

Aos domingos tinham os almoços com os Weasley, mas nem sempre Draco ia, e as vezes ainda achava de ficar com Alexi, sob o pretexto de ficar mais tempo com o filho. Os dois juntos fazendo aquela carinha manhosa... não tinha como ela resistir. Na hora do almoço Ginny pegava Alexi na escolinha e deixava ele na Toca e no final da noite ou ela ou Draco iam pegar o garoto lá, na maioria das vezes Ginny, claro. Hoje não. Hoje seria Draco que pegaria Alexi e depois iriam para casa esperarem Ginny que avisou que hoje chegaria um pouquinho mais tarde. Draco falhou na sua tentativa de cozinhar algo e resolveu que era melhor esperar Ginny.

- Devia ter aceitado jantar na casa da vovó. – Alexi disse abrindo os olhos lentamente como Ginny e o mesmo ar de_ "eu não te disse"_ que a mãe costumava fazer.

- Nem pensar! Aquele seu tio que trabalha com dragões estava lá e ele sempre me olha feio. – Um barulho na cozinha anunciou a chegada de Ginny. – Não sei por que ela tem sempre que aparatar na cozinha. – Draco saiu de perto da varanda e Alexi correu para cozinha indo de encontro à mãe.

Draco observou como ela estava pálida. Ginny cheirou o ar a sua volta.

- Cadê a comida, Draco? – Perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu não fiz, você sabe que eu não sei fazer. – Ele deu de ombros, mas se aproximou dela para poder beijá-la.

- Então vamos pedir algo, não estou com ânimo para cozinhar. – Ela se segurou no pescoço dele, sentindo um pouco as pernas fraquejarem. Não sabia se era por causa do olhar penetrante de Draco ou pelo seu estado. Tinha confirmado a sua suspeita e contaria mais tarde para Draco, depois que comece algo, estava faminta, mas a única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça eram doces, somente doces.

- Lembra quando você me pediu em casamento? – Perguntou dando um leve selinho nos lábios dele. Alexi soltou saltitante um _"Eu estou aqui"_. Draco assentiu com a cabeça. – Onde você conseguiu aqueles doces? Tem como conseguir de novo?

- Tem... mas, você quer agora?

- É. – Disse com simplicidade.

- E desde quando você deixa a gente comer doces no jantar? – Draco franziu a testa, havia algo de estranho ali.

- Uma vezinha não faz mal. – Mal sabia ela que durante os próximos nove meses não iria ser apenas uma vezinha.

E naquela noite quando deu a notícia de que estava grávida a Draco, quando estavam no sofá, comendo os últimos doces (Alexi já havia adormecido, deitado com a cabeça no colo do pai), Draco ficou subitamente sério, os olhos não expressavam nada. Olhou para ela como se não acreditasse e logo depois a trouxesse para mais perto de si, abraçando-a e dando beijos no pescoço dela. Não sabia o que dizer, estava em choque! Só sabia que se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Depois de um tempo, Draco levou Alexi para o quarto e esperou Ginny sair do banho, quando ela ainda secava os cabelos, ele se aproximou dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Desse aqui eu não vou perder nenhum momento, você pode ter certeza disso. – Disse acariciando a barriga dela

* * *

Draco suspirou cansado, sentando na varanda de sua bela Mansão em Wiltshire. Olhou ao redor do jardim, deixando os pergaminhos um pouco de lado e observando os dois filhos brincarem no jardim junto com um dos elfos. Alexi estava com oito anos, os cabelos loiros precisam de um corte, chegavam a tampar a visão do garoto com a franja platinada. Dália, estava com dois anos, engatinhando na grama e sujando seu vestidinho rosa de terra, Alexi perturbava a elfa querendo que ele voasse na vassoura, mas a elfa tinha um medo extremo de altura, mesmo assim o loirinho na desistia. Draco parou de olhar para os filhos e tentou se concentrar nos seus pergaminhos. Daqui a pouco Ginny chegaria do trabalho, voltando o pensamento para a sua ruiva, acabou se esquecendo do relatório que tinha que fazer. Encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos.

Sentiu algo se aproximar de si, puxando a barrar da sua calça, apoiando as pequenas mãozinhas nos seus joelhos e fazendo um esforço para se levantar e subir em seu colo. Continuou de olhos fechados, sentido o cheiro de morango e a pequena dar beijos babados em seu queixo, sorriu. Abriu os olhos se deparando com os cabelos ruivos, uma das mãozinhas apertando sua bochecha a outra segurando um morango. A ruivinha voltou a beijar seu queixo, o vestido sujo de terra, sujando as calças do pai.

- Dália, você devia estar arrumada quando sua mãe chegasse e não nesse estado. – Disse sorrindo.

- Papa! – Ela levantou os olhinhos azuis para o pai. – Ango, papa, que mais ango! – Balançou os bracinhos, sorrindo. Draco se levantou segurando a ruivinha no braço.

- Vamos pegar mais ango. – Ele disse entrando na sala e ela sorriu alegre colocando o que sobrava do outro morango na boca. Chegou na cozinha, colocou-a sentada em uma cadeirinha e pegou uma tigela em cima da mesa com morangos segurando em uma das mãos, com a outra mão livre voltou a segurá-la no braço e ir para varanda.

Alexi tinha feito a elfa voar com a vassoura. Draco segurou o riso, mas vendo que Ginny acabava de chegar achou melhor tirar a elfa dali de cima, antes que ele e Alexi levassem uma bronca. Deixou Dália no tapete e tirou a varinha das vestes parando a vassoura e fazendo-a voltar para o chão, quando a elfa já estava em chão firme, voltou para perto de Dália e segurou a menina de novo nos braços se sentando na cadeira junto com a tigela de morangos. Ela levou um outro morango a boca, mas Draco tomou da mão dela.

- Não Dália, tem que tirar a plantinha verde, minha princesinha ruiva. – Ele tirou a plantinha e devolveu o morango de volta para ela. Ginny já tinha entrado no jardim e Alexi a abraçava. – Nos loiros fazemos a cabeça dessas ruivas. - Dália sorriu sem compreender o que o pai dizia.

Ginny se aproximou dos dois rindo e fez biquinho.

- Agora é só ela que fica no seu colo. – Tentou fazer cara de chateada, mas voltou a sorrir e tentar tirar a pequena do colo de Draco, mas a menininha protestou se agarrando ao pai e pegando um outro morango.

- Ango, mama!

- Morango, meu amor, mo-ran-go.

-Moango. – Draco sorriu encantado ao ver a filha pronunciando a palavra e tentou trazer a outra ruiva para mais perto.

- Você me parece bem mais contente do que quando saiu hoje de manhã. – Disse soltando os cabelos ruivos que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Ginny deu um beijo em Draco e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Estão dando trabalho?

- E como! Você tem sorte por eu estar trabalhando em casa, os elfos não dão conta deles dois, não sei quem apronta mais.

- Ta vendo, Dália, o papaitá virando dona de casa. – Brincou Ginny.

- Dona de casa nada. Mas a grande vantagem de você ser dono do próprio negocio é que você pode trabalhar onde quiser. E você bem que podia deixar esse seu emprego pra lá e ficar aqui com nós três.

- Mas eu fico com vocês três.

- Ainda te convenço a parar de trabalhar, assim como te convenci a vim par cá.

- Não mesmo, e o motivo de vimos para cá foi porque você argumentou que teria mais espaço para Alexi e Dália.

- Você é tão teimosa. – Permaneceram em silêncio durante um tempo. Draco tirava as plantinhas dos morangos e dava para a ruiva sentada em seu colo e a ruiva com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Alexi continuava brincando com a elfa, procurando bichinhos nas árvores e flores. Não agüentando mais o silêncio, Ginny perguntou:

- Draco, você agüentaria mais um?

- Mais um o que? – Perguntou distraído arrancando a plantinha e brincando de aviãozinho com Dália.

- Mais destes pestinhas? Desse fez ele poderia nascer todo ruivo e com os meus olhos, afinal o Alexi e a sua cara e a Dália tem seus olhos. Falta um idêntico a mim.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Ginny? – Parou com um morango no meio do caminho, Dália foi mais esperta e tirou o morango da mão do pai. – Você... não está...?

- Você sempre demora para perceber. Não viu eu enjoando hoje cedo de manhã, não?

Draco parou com a boca meio entreaberta, os olhos brilhando. Estava em choque! Teria mais um. Viriam mais dias dos enjôos matinais de Ginny, noite sem dormir com bebê chorando, cólicas, febres, resfriados... bagunça pela casa, elfos desesperados com o que as crianças aprontavam. Seria mais um para ele cuidar e se preocupar. Iria ter mais uma vida que dependeria dos cuidados e proteção dele. Ele nunca achou que fosse assim, tão fácil e difícil ao mesmo tempo. Era feliz, muito mais do que pediu, ao lado dela, concertando seus erros. Era tudo o que ele queria, mas nunca soube. Ficar em um final de tarde, fingindo que trabalhava em seus relatórios, mas ao invés disso, observando os filhos, não vendo a hora que Ginny chegaria e ficaria nos seus braços e sentindo o doce aroma dos morangos que Dália sempre comia.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A:** Bom... não foi um final ooohhhh, mas era para sair assim. Finalmente eu terminei essa fic, e era para ter feito isso antes das minhas aulas começarem, mas surgiram imprevistos e em parte essa demora é culpa de um certo cavaleiro de ouro de cabelos azulados que não saia da minha cabeça... Hum... acho que estou deixando de gostar de loiros para gostar de azulados... Achei fofo o Draco de papa e cuidando da Dália

Devia ter feito isso antes, mas é aquela coisa "Antes tarde do que nunca", agradecimentos: Ayesha que betou praticamente a fic toda e a Lanlan que betou os três últimos capítulos. Aline Malfoy (que me ensinou a publicar a fic aqui no site, nem sei se ela ler mais, mesmo assim agradeço), Mariana Malfoy (pelos incentivos e que sempre me cobrava d/g action), Rute Riddle, Kathy Parteno Gryffindor, Carol Malfoy Potter (outra que incentivou e que é muito fofa), Nostalgi Camp (oi miga! O mini Draco é lindinho mesmo), Isinha, Darkila, Selene Malfoy, Lali ( que fofa sua review, mas nem disse isso antes, pronto digo agora), Dark Angel Malfoy, Lele Potter Black, Miaka, Lullaby Night, Aninha Black, Xianya e Maki.

Bom acho que eu não me esqueci de ninguém e se fiz isso me avisem. Vou responder as reviews que ainda faltam assim que eu puder, mas acho que vou demorar, esse mês tá fogo...

Vou indo, afinal ainda tenho que decidir qual a sobremesa de amanhã para o meu papa. Minha mama não vai achar nada bom a hora que eu to indo cozinhar, já que passam das duas da madrugada, para ela eu deveria estar dormindo, mas fazer o que se só deu vontade agora. É isso... espero que tenham gostada da fic, e muito, muito obrigada mesmo a quem deixou review. Bjokinhas

Até a proxima...


End file.
